


Virgin Territory (Let Me Be Your Guide)

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Caretaking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promiscuity, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Everybody has kinks and fantasies, anyone who tells you otherwise is either a liar or they’re ashamed of what gets them hot and so they repress their desires. Jared isn’t like most people because heembraceshis kinks and allows himself to indulge, never one to deny himself the pleasure of having exactly what he wants, and what he wants most, his biggest kink, is virgins. Nothing on this Earth gets him hotter than being someone’s first, guiding them through their sexual awakening, showing them the joys of sex, love and intimacy. He makes them feel as good as he possibly can, and in turn how to please him. When he buys a house next door to the Ackles family he has no idea his world is about to be turned upside down, all thanks to their beautiful and sexually inexperienced teenage son, Jensen.N.B.Although Jared is a good guy for the most part, he does have a history of being manipulative to get what he wants when it comes to sex. He doesn’t actively go out seeking virgins, however when the opportunity presents itself he has no qualms about going after what he wants. Tags are there for a reason, don't like, don’t read the fic, simple as that!
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Male Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 80
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read tags and notes in the summary, I make no apologies for anything you don't like that's already mentioned. Tags are comprehensive for the whole fic even though this is a WIP. I will add more as needed.

Everybody has kinks and fantasies, anyone who tells you otherwise is either a liar or they’re ashamed of what gets them hot, and so they repress their desires. Jared isn’t like most people because he _embraces_ his kinks and allows himself to indulge, never one to deny himself the pleasure of having exactly what he wants. He’s not an idiot, he’s not going to shout from the rooftops what gets him hard, basically because society says it’s wrong and they make it illegal. So he has to be careful, he has to pick the right ones and has honed his skills at doing that over the years. He knows the ones to stay away from, the ones that are more trouble than they’re worth. He doesn’t like the ones who only take a little persuasion and are too bold for their own good, no, Jared likes a challenge, the reward for his effort is so much sweeter that way.  
  
The thing is this: Jared likes virgins. He’s not alone in that, all you have to do is take a look at any porn site and there’s videos offering ‘virgin’ holes and it’s all bullshit, every one of them takes cock like a champ and that doesn’t happen without practise. Jared believes that at some point most sexually experienced people, guys especially, have fantasised about fucking a virgin, and porn is a way to get off in that fantasy world, but Jared was _so_ over that even before he left high school.  
  
At fifteen he took Katie’s virginity. She was his best friend’s sister, a year older than him and they both wanted to cash in their V cards and get it over with, so they decided they’d be each other's firsts. Although it seemed hot at the time, his opinion now is that a teenage fumble doesn’t count because nobody knows what they’re doing the first time, especially when both are virgins, and it’s just awful. Even after the first few times most people are still learning what they like until their sexual appetites develop, but Jared now has the benefit of age and experience, which is why his tastes are more specific.  
  
So yeah, he likes virgins. He’s had girls in the past, ones who’d been reluctant to give it up but always did after he’d worked his magic. He’s had girls whose pussies weren’t untouched but their asses were, so that was a win if he didn’t feel like working too hard. He knew from his teens that he liked both genders but his preference is guys, and if those guys have been in the closet but Jared still got to ream their asses that first time, then all the better. More often than not he’ll pick up a needy cockslut when he needs to blow off some steam because he’s not a relationship kinda guy, he’s always been up front about that… well, mostly. Hardly any virgins are gonna spread their legs for him knowing he’s gonna split in two or three months, but it’s not like he ever _tells them_ that’s what he’ll do. Again, not an idiot.  
  
Whenever the subject of virgins has come up in his casual conversations with guys over the years, whether school or college, all the others were focused on pushing into a tight virgin hole but not Jared. No, nothing gets him hotter than being someone’s _first at everything_ , so his preferences tend to fall into one obvious group - teenage boys.  
  
He’s fully aware that most people would say that makes him a paedophile, but then most people are idiots who don’t know what that actually means. He’s in no way attracted to prepubescent children, never has been and never will be, his tastes run to teens who are well into puberty, thank you very much! He’s an intelligent guy, he’s done his research, he knows about terms like hebephile and ephebophile, however because puberty varies from person to person, in Jared’s opinion nobody can say that a level of sexualy maturity fits an exact age bracket. He just knows what he likes and how to get it, so people can shove their labels where the sun don’t shine.  
  
He likes his teenaged partners to have muscle definition, enough body hair to show adulthood isn’t too far away, a good sized cock and also the knowledge of how to handle it. He likes them to know what makes their bodies feel good, to be curious enough to think about exploring that with someone else, but not actually to have taken that step. In his experience fourteen to fifteen is the average for that, but for him it’s about the individual. He’s gone older that him - he even deflowered a twenty two year old last year - but he prefers his lovers much younger, there’s something empowering, predatory, even, about looming over a smaller body and having innocent eyes, hands and lips roaming his bulky, muscular frame.  
  
Jared is a very sexual person and as such he’s had a lot of lovers. Given the time and effort that often goes into earning his virgin prizes, the majority of the time he gets off with casual fucks with people ranging from twenty years his senior to barely legal teens. His precious gems, his diamonds in the rough are actually very few and far between which is why he savours his time with them while he can, then moves on, it’s too risky to hang around too long. He’s not a callous man, he lets them down gently, making them see that it’s for the best. He’s genuinely cared for all them, spent time getting to know them and in turn giving something of himself, as well. That’s another reason he doesn’t have a steady stream of them, it carries the risk of him getting in too deep...once falling down that rabbit hole was enough, he was a hair’s breadth from having his own heart broken, and it’s not an experience he cares to repeat. It’s been five years and he still remembers how raw he felt as if it was yesterday.

§

Almost a week ago he moved into his house and has spent most of that time decorating, putting together flat pack furniture and unpacking boxes. He decided that at the age of thirty, with a good job in sales and the associated financial bonuses that go along with it, it was time to get out of rented apartments, so he started looking around for a place of his own. He’s chosen an area far enough away from his friends and family that if they want to visit they’ll have to call ahead, but not so far away as he might feel isolated should he want to go out for a few beers with the guys. He likes his privacy, he doesn’t need people dropping in on him all the time, especially with the company he’s fond of keeping.  
  
It’s Saturday morning when Jared starts putting together his home gym equipment now that the paint has dried in the back bedroom. He’s opening the blinds when he hears shouting from outside, he looks through the window and is met with a sight that makes him gasp, a body he can’t take his eyes off in the next door neighbour’s garden. He can only see the boy from the back but what a lovely view it is. The kid’s throwing a football back and forth with a girl who looks to be around nine or ten, he’s wearing navy blue basketball shorts and no shirt.  
  
From his height, build and muscle definition he’s at least fourteen, possibly older, difficult to tell from here. Jared watches the play of those muscles as the ball is thrown, the sheen of sweat glistening in the sunshine they don’t usually get in February drawing his attention as he imagines a bead of that sweat running from between the teen’s shoulder blades down to lower back, soaking into the waistband of the shorts which are loose fitting but tease at a round, firm ass under there which would fit perfectly into his hands.  
  
He sweeps his gaze lower to see slim calves and he thinks he sees a hint of creamy thigh when the teen moves, but the shorts are pretty long and baggy so maybe it’s wishful thinking. He stands there, mesmerised, hoping the kid will turn around so he can see the rest of him, but then he comes to his senses, “Don’t shit where you eat, Padalecki,” he mutters, taking a last, longing look at the teen before he turns back to constructing his gym, ignoring the protests from his dick.  
  
It’s maybe half an hour later he’s interrupted by a knock at the door. He’s tempted to ignore it in favour of finishing what he’s doing, but the knocking becomes more insistent. With a sigh he jogs down the stairs, seeing a silhouette through the frosted glass panel. He pulls the door open and gets ready to plaster on a welcoming smile, finding a guy a few years older than himself with soft, kind eyes looking at him.  
  
“Hi, sorry to bother you, I’m Alan Ackles, I live next door.” he holds his hand out and Jared takes it after wiping his sweaty palm on his pant leg.  
  
“Hey there, I’m Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you. What can I do for you, Alan?”  
  
“Nice to meet you, too, Jared, welcome to the neighbourhood. My wife Donna and I wanted to introduce ourselves once you’d got yourself settled in, anyway, but…” he pauses, stepping to one side to reveal the kid Jared had been observing from the window, “ _someone_ insisted on playing rough with his sister and the football went over into your garden.”  
  
“Oh,” Jared says, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight in front of him. If he thought the kid was gorgeous from the back, the only way to describe the rest of him is _stunning_. The older man’s eyes skim quickly over light brown hair stuck up in sweaty clumps, beautiful green eyes framed by long, long lashes, freckled skin and a plush, pink mouth that’s pure sin. He’s put a t-shirt on, worn and stretched at the collar which accentuates his neck and collarbone, both of which are begging to be marked up. Jared swallows, coming back to himself, smiling at the teen, “no problem, it happens.”  
  
“This is my son, Jensen,” Alan says, but Jared can’t bring himself to look back at the other man, too busy watching a tanned arm reaching out towards him.  
  
“Hi,” the kid, _Jensen_ , says, hand offered in the same way his father’s was, “nice to meet you Mr. Pada… what was it?” he asks with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
Jared takes his hand, briefly noting that it’s quite large but still dwarfed by his own, the wrist thin where Jared’s own fingers reach it, “Padalecki. Just call me Jared,” he says with a smile, a flutter in his chest when Jensen smiles back. _Fuck_ , he’s gorgeous!  
  
“Cool, Jared is it, then. Uh…” he licks his full lips, “could I get my ball back, please?” he says, big green eyes fluttering slightly, making him look almost shy. The way he asks so polite and proper, the ‘please’ making his lips into a brief pout before stretching slightly, and Jared almost groans at how slick and soft they look.  
  
“Sure,” he says, his voice a little rough. He clears his throat as he steps aside to make room, “come on in,” he drags his gaze back over to Alan, “can I get you a drink?”  
  
The two follow him into the house and he motions to the patio doors leading into the garden where he can see the football sitting on the ground, Jensen quickly heading to retrieve it.  
  
“Oh, no thanks, we’re just about to have lunch, but we’re planning a barbeque tomorrow afternoon. It’s just a handful of neighbours, not a huge crowd, wondered if you’d like to join us?”  
  
_This is what normal people do_ , he thinks, “Sure, thank you, that’d be good as long as it’s no trouble. Do you need me to bring anything? I have to run to the store, anyway.”  
  
“We have food covered, whoever’s hosting usually gets in plenty of domestic beer, some wine and then anyone wanting something different brings it along with them. There’s a couple of microbreweries around with a good selection if that’s your kinda thing.”  
  
Footsteps from behind them signal Jensen has returned and Jared struggles not to turn and look at him again, “OK, cool, I’ll take a look. What time?”  
  
“Two’s good. I’ll let Donna know.”  
  
“Awesome, I’ll walk you out,” Jared says, heading for the door.  
  
“Until tomorrow, then!” Alan nods.  
  
Jensen trails behind his father, ball clutched under one arm. He looks up, offering a small smile and a wave, “Bye, Jared.”  
  
“Yeah, bye,” he says, closing the door, resting his forehead on it for a moment and taking a calming breath, “son of a bitch,” he sighs.

§

By the time five o’clock on Sunday rolls around Jared is exhausted, already tired from working on the house all week, and answering what feels like a million questions from his new neighbours. He’s honest with them but tries to keep his answers direct, not elaborating unless he’s hit with follow up questions. It’s not that he’s trying to hide anything - aside from the obvious - he just likes his privacy. He’s interested in people but he doesn’t feel the need to know every detail of their lives. In between conversations he’s also been trying not to let his gaze linger on Jensen, but it’s been hard.  
  
When he’d knocked on the Ackles’ door it was the teen that answered and it caught him off guard. He’s dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans that perfectly accentuate his bow legs, and _holy shit_ , how did he not notice that, earlier? The older man’s mouth goes dry when Jensen flashes a blinding smile at him, greeting him enthusiastically and waving him in. He’d lost sight of the kid during his introductions and chat, but briefly spoke to him at the grill as the teen was taking requests and passing them on to Alan who was in charge of making sure his guests got fed. There were three other kids as well as Jensen’s sister, there, all younger than the teen, and from how comfortable they were with each other Jared guessed they knew each other well.  
  
There was a lull in conversation and Jared used it as the perfect opportunity to slip away and sit in one of the garden chairs placed in the shade of the house. He let out a deep breath then took a long sip on his beer before letting his head fall back, eyes closed and tried to let the sound of the people around him become white noise. The squeak of the chair next to him as someone sat down made him look around, taken by surprise when Jensen offered him a shy wave and a smile.  
  
“Hey,” he says, nodding towards the other adults a few feet away, “they finished giving you the third degree, now?”  
  
“I sure hope so,” Jared laughs, “they all seem really nice, especially your mom and dad, but I’m not gonna lie, that kinda felt like an interrogation!”  
  
The teen throws his head back and laughs, and Jared’s eyes are drawn to the soft looking skin of his neck. He looks away quickly, thumbing the neck on his beer bottle.  
  
“Well they got the key info for now,” Jensen says when he’s finished laughing, “that should keep them going for a while, I think you’re safe for a couple of weeks.”  
  
“Key info?” Jared says, turning to look at the teen.  
  
Jensen bites his bottom lip, looking like he’s not sure whether he should say anything, and Jared’s blood heats up at the gesture as it draws more attention to his mouth, “Yeah you know, the basics they weedled out of you. They always push for more, you did good keeping it to a minimum. Polite as well, you have manners.”  
  
Jared frowns a little and turns in the chair so his body is facing Jensen. Now that he’s not covered in sweat Jared sees that the teen’s hair is more a dark blond colour, and the freckles he noticed yesterday seem a darker colour from being out in the sun, it’s adorable and sexy at the same time. “That makes it sound like you were listening in,” the older man says with a raised eyebrow, once he’s fully registered what Jensen said.  
  
The teen’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he blushes, “Yeah, I was curious,” he says, shyly, and _fuck_ if that combination of embarrassment and curiosity doesn’t do things for Jared’s libido. He shifts in the seat to cross his legs as his dick twitches in his jeans. He takes another swig of beer, keeping his eyes on the teen and noticing when his eyes follow the movement. “Well then Detective Jensen, what details did your curiosity find out?” he teases.  
  
“Not much, really,” Jensen replies, “just that you’re thirty, single, from a sales background and work from home a couple of days a week. You viewed the house three times before you put an offer in, you have quite a big family who you’re close with but you like to keep to yourself. You like dogs, the gym, reading and … uh, was it photography?”  
  
Jared blinks as the words as they all but pour out of Jensen’s mouth, amazed that he’s pretty much covered everything, “That’s what you class as ‘not much’, is it?” he smirks, laughing when Jensen’s eyes widen, comically.  
  
“Oh my God,” he says, covering his face with one hand, “that totally made me sound like a stalker, I’m so sorry!”  
  
Jared’s stomach wobbles watching the blush get dakers and spread down the teen’s neck, and he tries not to think about how the hot skin would feel under his lips. He swallows as his cock gives another twitch, half hard, now, and he wills it to behave itself. He waits until Jensen looks back over at him before he lifts his hand and makes a pincer motion with his finger and thumb, “Little bit!” he winks.  
  
“Jensen, I hope you’re not making a nuisance of yourself!” comes a voice, and both of them turn towards it.  
  
“Not at all, Donna,” Jared replies, “just shooting the breeze,” he turns to look at Jensen and smiles, “getting to know the neighbours, that’s was the point, right?”  
  
“Of course,” she replies with a smile before turning to Jensen, “honey, did you finish your assignment?”  
  
The teen shakes his head, “No, think I left the book at Chris’, I’ll call him and see.”  
  
“Jensen Ross Ackles, you promised me you’d have it done over the weekend.”  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbles with a side glance at Jared, “it’s not due until Wednesday, though, mom, I still have time.”  
  
Jared can see that Donna isn’t too happy with the turn of events but she hides it fairly well, “What’s the book, Jensen? Maybe I have a copy.” he offers.  
  
“You probably don’t,” Jensen replies, looking up at him, “uh, it’s pretty old and stuffy, it’s called _The Age of Innocence_ by Edith Wharton. I’d rather watch the movie but we’re not allowed!” he says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Jared can’t help but smirk to himself, “That’s one of my favourites,” _in more than just a literary sense_ , he thinks, “come and grab it so you can finish your assignment,” he smiles, before looking up at Donna to flash his dimples, “if that’s alright with your mom, of course.”  
  
“Oh, Jared, don’t be silly,” she replies, “you have enough to do in the house already.”  
  
“It’s no bother, Donna, honestly. I think I know which box it’s in,” Jared replies, turning back to look to Jensen, “you wanna come and help me find it?”  
  
The teen nods and smiles, shyly, a little of the blush from earlier still lightly pinking his cheeks, “That’d be great, thank you.”

  
§

As he pushes his key into the lock Jared realises that Jensen is standing so close he can almost feel the heat from the teen’s body next to him. He glances sideways, thinking it may just be his imagination, but he sees Jensen’s arm is barely a couple of inches away from his. All he’d have to do is stretch a little and his forearm could be touching that sun warmed, freckled skin. _Get it together,_ he tells himself, _you’re being neighbourly, that’s all_. He takes a calming breath and pushes the door open, moving aside to let Jensen through first, because his mama taught him to be a gentleman if nothing else.  
  
His manners prove his downfall, though, when he can’t keep his eyes from skimming over Jensen’s frame and the way his t-shirt is fitted over his shoulders and slender back, hanging looser around his ribs and waist where he’s not as broad, yet. His gaze flicks up again, catching on the back of Jensen’s neck, somehow paler than the rest of his skin and it’s like a siren song, luring him in. His heart speeds up a little at the thought of pressing his lips and tongue to the soft skin, making the teen shiver from the touch. He can’t help the small moan that escapes his throat as he wonders what Jensen would taste like, how strong his scent would be if Jared were to lean into his hairline and breath him in, and his cock twitches in his jeans, again.  
  
“Are you OK?” Jensen asks, stopping halfway down the hall and looking at him with a small frown.  
  
“Fuck,” Jared curses, his breath catching in his throat, “uh, yeah,” he says, “just a twinge in my shoulder from all the lifting this week,” is the first thing that comes to mind. Jensen seems to buy it, thankfully.  
  
“Yeah, must be a lot of work on your own,” he says, “I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind helping you out if you need a hand with heavy stuff,” his eyes dart to the floor then back up to Jared’s face, “or I could help out after school?”  
  
The thought of the teen in his house, handling Jared’s belongings, possibly clad in those shorts again because of the heat makes the older man’s temperature rise before he shakes his head, “No, that’s OK, I’ve done most of it, now,” at Jensen’s disappointed look, he adds, “but maybe there are still a few things, I’ll shout up if there is.” The teen’s face lights up with a smile and it causes Jared’s stomach to make a flip flop motion. Fuck, this is not good.  
  
“So, uh…” Jensen hesitates, “this book?”  
  
“Shit, yeah,” Jared says, waving a hand to motion for them to go into the kitchen. He puts his keys down on the counter and rubs his forehead, “I think it’s upstairs,” he looks through to the dining room at the boxes on the table, “or it could be in there. Sorry, I should’ve offered to bring it over.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Jensen replies, “I don’t mind looking… but if you’d rather I left…” he says, looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
“No, stay,” Jared blurts out before his brain catches up, “I mean we’ll find it quicker between us, I don’t want your mom coming ‘round to kick my ass for delaying your homework.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” the teen snorts, “it’s _my_ ass she’s gonna kick.”  
  
Immediately Jared’s mind supplies the image of what he imagines the teen’s ass to look like under those jeans, wondering how his huge tanned hands would look covering the creamy white globes. He blinks a couple of times to clear the image, shaking his head, trying to get his brain to cooperate, which it does but his dick still hasn’t got the memo and decides to perk up even more. He quickly turns away so the tent isn’t noticeable, “You look in those boxes,” he shouts over his shoulder, “I’ll look upstairs.”  
  
By the time he’s emptied two boxes in the back bedroom and still not found the damn book, he’s wondering if he second guessed himself and maybe he’s already unpacked it and it’s on the shelves, downstairs...which would have been the logical place to look, first. He pushes up out of his crouch to go and do just that and hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Jensen comes into view with the book in his hand and a small smile on his face.  
  
“Found it,” he says, holding it in front of him, “is this really one of your favourites? It sounds kinda boring to me.”  
  
Jared smiles, “It’s not for everyone, but I like it. It’s old fashioned, but there’s themes in there that ring true today, and everyone likes a bit of a scandal, right?” the frown on the teen’s face speaks volumes, “You’ve not read any of it, have you?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “I prefer Stephen King,” he shrugs, “I don’t really get love stories.”  
  
“Hell, kiddo, it’s more than that,” Jared replies, reaching out his hand for the book, meaning Jensen has to come closer to pass it to him, which wasn’t his plan but isn’t a hardship, either. He flicks through the first few pages then just holds it, “there’s themes of forbidden love, sex, rebelling against society’s expectations of how people should behave, which by the way, fuck them, why should we do things just to please other people? You could argue that although Lolita, for example, is much more overtly sexual in nature, even though you have to understand the language to see just how sexual it is, they both address some of the same issues depending on your point of view. What some see as immoral, dirty or forbidden others see as human nature yet because of that the moral majority mentality, people don’t like to discuss it because in their tiny minds they think talking or writing about it normalises things they don’t approve of.”  
  
Jensen blinks, “Really? I kinda figured it was all corsets, love letters and ball dancing.”  
  
“It’s a subject I’m familiar with,” Jared shrugs, hoping his tone hasn’t been too obvious that it’s something he’s passionate about, but from how much he’s said and the smirk on Jensen’s face he’s obviously failed.  
  
“You don’t say,” he deadpans, “you wanna write my assignment for me?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Jared laughs, handing the book back, “I think your teachers will be expecting something far more run of the mill than my opinions. Keep the scandal for the books!”  
  
The teen looks at him curiously, “You say that like your life is full of scandal, should I be worried?” he bites on his lip as he finishes speaking.  
  
_You should be very worried, kiddo_ , Jared thinks, “Don’t you think you’ve learned enough about me for one day?” is what he says, adding a small laugh.  
  
The teen nods and blushes again and _fuck_ those flushed cheeks gets Jared’s heart racing, if he keeps doing it, it’s going to be a problem. Jensen opens his mouth to say something, but then his gaze flicks behind Jared, a curious look on his face as he takes a couple of steps closer, “You have a home gym?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” the older man replies, “I have a bit of an odd sleeping pattern, sometimes, it can help if I work out in the middle of the night, it’s just more convenient to do it at home.”  
  
He watches as Jensen walks over the the treadmill, past the weights and then to the cross trainer, running his fingers over the handles wistfully, “I’d like to work out more but the school gym is full of meatheads lifting weights so when I go in and can barely lift half what they do it’s a little intimidating, ya know?”  
  
“Why do you want to be lifting heavy weights?”  
  
Jensen lowers his head and shrugs one shoulder, “Fed up of being scrawny, wanna bulk up a little.”  
  
“You’re not scrawny,” Jared replies immediately, unable to stop his eyes from travelling over Jensen’s body again, but at least this time he can cover it with their conversation, “you’re just slender. You haven’t finished growing yet, you have to give your body a chance, working it too hard before it's ready isn’t good for you.”  
  
“Says the guy whose muscles have muscles,” Jensen snorts, “I’ve been trying for months and nothing,” he slots the book under one arm and pushes the sleeve of his t-shirt with the other, flexing his arm as he does, “see, you can barely see the muscles.” he sighs.  
  
Jared’s mouth goes dry, to him Jensen’s perfect, but he can hardly say that, “Bullshit,” he says, “you’re…” he hesitates, not sure whether he should keep going, _knowing_ he shouldn’t be looking the way he is, but the sad look on Jensen’s face is making his heart ache, “not everything is about bulk, Jensen. You look athletic and well toned to me, that’s a good thing, it means the muscles you have are healthy and defined, but you’re not trying to work them too hard. You have to go with your body’s natural shape, you’re still young, don’t force it. There’s people out there who will find you very attractive just as you are, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
“Yeah?” he says, with that fucking blush, _again_ , “Do you think….” he looks at the floor for a minute then back up again, “do you think I could come by sometime and use the equipment? Under your supervision, I mean, it sounds like you know more about this stuff than I do...” his face looks hopeful, wide eyes staring straight at him and it’s not doing anything to lessen Jared’s instinct to keep looking at the teen’s body. When he doesn’t get an answer the teen’s face hardens a little, “You know what, I’m sorry, forget I asked, mom always says I’m too pushy for my own good,” he holds the book up again and starts walking towards the door, “I’ll leave you in peace, thanks for the book, Jared.”  
  
Without thinking, the older man puts a hand out to stop the boy from leaving, realising too late that his palm is resting over the teen’s abs, his thumb dangerously close to a nipple because his hand is so big and Jensen is so slender. He can feel the teen’s heart pounding almost as hard as his own, the muscles underneath his palm twitching slightly. He swallows around the lump that’s formed in his throat, wetting his dry mouth with as much saliva as he can before he speaks, “Wait,” he says, his voice a little shaky. He steps a little closer, reaching up to lay his other hand on Jensen’s bicep, aiming to squeeze a little in the guise of testing out the size and shape of the muscle but it ends up more of a caress. He can feel his breath speed up as he traces the contours beneath both hands, “I can… yeah,” he clears his throat and lets his hands drop, immediately missing the feel of warm skin under cotton, “come by anytime you want, as long as it’s alright with your folks.”  
  
“Really?” Jensen asks, his eyes shining brightly, “You don’t mind?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure,” Jared says, his mouth not asking his brain for any approval on what leaves it.  
  
“Awesome, thank you!” he says, a beaming smile on his face.  
  
“No problem,” the older man replies, “you should go!” he adds, more as a warning to himself than anything else because his fingers are itching to touch the kid again.  
  
“See you soon, then,” Jensen says with a wave, “I’ll let myself out.”  
  
“‘K,” is all Jared can manage. He closes his eyes and listens until the front door closes before he lets out the breath he’s been holding. He feels shaky and sweaty, cock aching, his body full of adrenaline and desire. He tries to get himself under control by taking in some deep breaths before heading downstairs for something stronger than the beer he drank all afternoon, knowing he’s completely and utterly screwed. Jensen is already under his skin after two meetings and he’s not strong enough to fight...he never stood a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shows Jared's manipulation technique and makes references to his past behaviour/exeperiences with it. If you're at all unsure click the back button because this sets the tone for the future.

It’s been two weeks since Jensen borrowed the book and Jared’s not seen the kid since. He could put it down to working, the teen having school and they both have stuff to do at weekends, but he’s nothing if not honest with himself...he may not have seen Jensen in person, but he’s been watching him. He's made sure he's seen him leaving for, and arriving home from school on his days working from home during the week because he sat facing the window; and he's spent an extra few minutes on the treadmill evenings and weekends because it's perfectly positioned to oversee the Ackles’ back garden. Jensen is often out there, either playing a game with his sister or sitting reading by himself. The point being, he’d kept his distance...just because he’s desperate to get his hands on the teen it doesn’t mean he’s going to automatically give in to the desire. The phrase 'too close to home' is still all too apt.

He’s just finished a quick workout on Saturday evening and is heading downstairs for more water when there’s a knock at the door, “Coming!” he shouts from halfway down, feeling the smile spreading on his face already because he can see a very Jensen shaped figure outlined through the frosted glass section of his front door.

He pretends to be surprised to see the teen standing there, watching with amusement as those gorgeous green eyes crinkle at the corners when he sees Jared and smiles. He takes a second to let his eyes skim Jared’s body, taking in the workout clothes, “Hey, I just came to return your book,” he says, lifting it up and waving it in the air. His face drops a little and he dips his head down in that adorable little way he has, “but I guess that’s obvious since I’m standing here with it.” His eyes roam Jared’s body again, and it sends a small thrill through the older man, imagining Jensen’s checking out his physique from more than a fitness point of view.

“Come on in,” Jared says, taking a step back, opening the door wider to give the teen enough room to enter.

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt you if you’re in the middle of working out.”

“It’s no problem, I just finished,” he replies, pulling the towel from over his shoulder and wiping away some of the sweat from his face and neck, “seriously, come in, you can tell me all about how you got on with your assignment.”

Jensen looks a little unsure, but nods and steps into the house, “Where do you want me?” he asks, eyes wide and looking a little nervous.

Jared’s breath catches in his throat because fuck his mind automatically made that into something dirty with answers like ‘on my lap’ and ‘in my bed’ on the tip of his tongue, “Uh, wherever you like,” he says, “I’m just gonna run for a really quick shower, OK?”

Jensen blinks up at him with a small look of confusion, “Oh, yeah of course,” he says, “are you sure you don’t want me to go?”

“I’m positive. Will you stay,” Jared replies as he feels sweat running down the back of his neck, “please?” he adds, pulling out what his momma calls his puppy eyes.

The teen smiles, brightly, and Jared finds himself returning it, “OK. Can I...is it alright if I have another look at your books while I wait? I noticed some interesting looking ones in the boxes while I was looking for this one.”

Jared finds that a curious choice of word, interesting, since he has a wide variety of books ranging from sales techniques for work, classic literature, horror, romance novels and crime fiction; to books on morality, history, theology, psychology, sociology, philosophy, and sex and sexuality, he can’t help wondering what piqued the boy’s interest, “Go for it. I’ve unpacked everything now, you can borrow anything you like... well, almost anything,” he says with a small chuckle, “pretty sure your parents would object to you borrowing some of my collection!” Jensen blushes slightly, telling him without words that he’s seen some of the sex related ones, “Help yourself to a drink if you want. My stash of gummy bears is in the top left cupboard, but don’t eat them all, OK?” he says with a wink, “I’ll be ten minutes.”

“Cool, thanks!” the teen replies, heading into the dining room.

Jared showers quickly, turning the water cool to lower his body temperature for more than one reason, dries off then pulls on boxers, jeans and a light grey v-neck t-shirt, soft from too many washes but still stretchy enough to cling to his body in all the right places to show off his muscles. He combs his hands through his damp hair, then heads back downstairs.

From the hall he hears a small grunt, and when he gets to the doorway of the kitchen he sees that it’s because Jensen’s straining to reach the gummy bears on the highest shelf in the cupboard. He’s standing on tiptoes, arm stretched up high but he still can’t quite make it. Jared makes a conscious effort not to sweep his eyes over Jensen’s body, but it’s difficult, especially as the position makes his t-shirt ride up a little above his jeans, flashing a tantalising strip of skin between cotton and denim. Jared wants nothing more to get his hands and mouth on it, explore the teen’s skin, find out how soft it is, whether he tastes salty or sweet, or maybe both, but instead he swallows down a moan that wants to escape his throat at the thought of it and walks over to where Jensen’s pressed up against the counter, “Here, let me get that,” he says, voice rough. He steps right up behind the teen, close enough that if he were to take a deep breath his chest would be touching the kid’s back, which only serves to torture him, more.

Jensen jumps, obviously not having heard Jared enter the room in his bare feet, taking a step back but with the older man being so close all it does is press his body against Jared’s bigger one, “Shit” he curses around a laugh, “scared the fucking life out of me!”

Jared chuckles as he wraps one hand around the bag of sugary treats, allowing the other to momentarily rest on Jensen’s shoulder by way of an apology - and of course to allow himself a seemingly innocent touch - giving it a small squeeze, “Sorry, kiddo,” he says, savouring the feel of the body pressed up against his for a couple of seconds before he stands back, giving Jensen room to turn around, “that desperate for sweets, huh?” he says, teasing the teen.

The teen looks up at him with wide eyes and a small blush on his cheeks, “I thought...I thought you might want some,” he says in a small voice, “you said to get them, so…” he trails off, waving a hand in the direction of the shelf, “it’s not my fault the cupboards are made for giants!”

Jared laughs from deep in his belly, “They’re just regular height, squirt!” the smile drops from his face when Jensen’s expression turns sour, “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I was just teasing!" he says, hating that he might have offended Jensen.

“‘s OK,” he shrugs, “I know I’m short for my age. Mom keeps telling me I’ll hit a growth spurt, soon, just wish it’d hurry the fuck up!”

“You’re in such a rush to grow up, aren’t you?” Jared replies with a sigh, “Maybe you should just try to be comfortable with what you have. I bet you’ve got people lined up around the block dying to date you and you don’t even know it.”

Jensen ducks his head and shrugs one shoulder, “Yeah, right,” he snorts, “like anyone’s gonna look at my short, gangly ass, twice!”

“I would,” Jared blurts out without thinking. A wave of mild panic floods through him when Jensen’s jaw drops, “I mean, if I was your age,” he adds, hoping the backtrack worked. Any other time he'd have no issue taking a step closer, telling the teen that he thinks he’s beautiful, tracing the kid’s cheekbone with his thumb, looking between his eyes and lips to give an indication he’s thinking of kissing them, but he’s never been in a situation quite as risky as this and he has to be extra careful.

“You would?” the teen asks in a quiet voice, and to Jared it sounds a tiny bit hopeful.

The older man swallows and nods, “Uh, yeah,” he says, hearing the edge of lust in his own voice from his train of thought, “so… gummy bear?” he says, holding the bag out, hoping to change the mood before he says or does something he might regret.

Jensen huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, please,” he says, holding a hand out.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jared registers that proper protocol here would be to hand the bag over, but logic seems to go out of the window around this kid, and instead he finds himself stepping forward, wrapping his fingers around Jensen’s wrist and shaking out some of the multicoloured sweets into his palm. He hears the teen’s sharp intake of breath and blinks, registering what he’s doing, willing his hand to release the soft, warm skin underneath his own, and it eventually co-operates, “Shit,” he says, when a couple of bears fall to the floor. He drops down to one knee to pick them up and when he lifts his head his eyeline is almost level with Jensen’s denim covered crotch and he can’t help but sweep his eyes over the swell of the teen's junk and across those incredibly sexy bowed thighs he'd bet would look and feel perfect around his waist. His pulse speeds up and his breathing feels a little shaky as he stands and throws the soiled sweets in the bin, using the opportunity of not looking at Jensen to calm himself, “So those books,” he says, “find anything you want to borrow?”

Jensen’s quiet for a moment, maybe a little too long so Jared turns to look at him and sees the teen still looking at his own hand with a slightly bemused look before blinking, closing his fingers and looking up at Jared, “Yeah, a few, actually,” he says, “you have a lot of different subjects.”

“I do,” Jared agrees, “variety is the spice of life and all that, I think it’s good to have diverse interests.” he watches Jensen nod in agreement while dropping a couple of gummy bears into his mouth and the older man’s cock twitches when he sees that pink, wet tongue flick out to catch them, then it’s gone again. He was going to make coffee but instead he decides he’s going to need a beer. He pulls a bottle out of the fridge, taking a long swallow before turning back to the teen and waving it at him, “Want some?” he says with a smile.

“I can’t,” Jensen replies with a shocked look, “mom would kill me!”

Jared can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face, “Oh please, do you do everything your mom tells you to do...or not to do?”

Jensen laughs, “I’m gonna plead the fifth on that one,” he says, “I’m not stupid.”

“Oh, really?” Jared says, raising an eyebrow, “Well now you have me curious, Jensen, what could a boy such as yourself possibly get up that your momma wouldn’t approve of?” he says with a smirk. Jensen blushes bright red and Jared’s interest is piqued, once again, “Huh, somebody has secrets, I see.”

“Everyone has secrets,” Jensen replies, quickly, “or at least things we don’t want everyone to know, there’s a slight difference, I guess.”

“Amen to that,” Jared says, raising his beer in a salute before taking another swig, “maybe next time, huh?” he says, nodding at the bottle, “I’m really good at keeping secrets, I promise!” he winks. Jensen licks his lips, a little flick of his tongue, before he presses his lips together, looking like he’s thinking about it again, then holds his hand out for the beer, taking a step closer as he does. Jared swallows as he releases his grip and watches the bottle press against those plush lips as the teen takes a swallow before handing it back with only a slight grimace, “That’s my good boy,” he croaks, feeling the pulse in his neck throbbing at how willingly Jensen took the bottle, how little prompting it took. It fills his belly with a familiar warmth, the thrill of being the one to have the kid do something ‘bad’ with so little effort on his part.

Jensen offers him a shy smile from the praise, blushing a little before he turns and heads to the dining room where the huge bookshelf is, leaving Jared to follow behind him like a puppy following its master.

There are three books on the table, two novels - The Others by James Herbert and The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas - and a book on fitness and nutrition which Jared’s skimmed through twice in the years he’s had it. He runs his fingers over the covers, “Interesting combination,” he says with a smile, “probably says something about you,” he teases.

“What do you mean?” Jensen replies with a little alarm, “They’re all your books, what’s wrong with diversity?”

Jared can’t help but smile, “Relax, Jensen, I’m kidding. You’re right, they are all mine and I’ve read most of them, more than once in some cases. As I said, I like variety, though I’m sure some of those,” he points to the shelf second from bottom which contains books mostly on psychology, philospohy and sex, “would have some kind of explanation, I dunno, some deep psychological reason...or it could just be that I have a kind of book ADD and can’t stick with one thing!” he glances along the shelf where one book is sticking out slightly, obviously having been taken out and not put back, fully. He puts the beer bottle down on the table and crouches down and slides the book out, “Perv: The Sexual Deviant in All of Us,” he smirks as he reads out the title, then looks up at Jensen who’s got a deer in the headlights look on his face and is blushing bright red, “it’s a good read...very informative,” he says, tapping the cover a couple of times, “did you want to read it?”

“Uh… I… uh,” Jensen mumbles, looking down at the floor, “I’m not sure?” he says, looking uncomfortable, “Maybe, I dunno.”

Jared kneels down on the floor and looks up at the teen, “If you’re curious then just read it, I’m not going to judge you. Is there something in particular you want to read about?” he knows he’s pushing his luck, asking the boy something like that so early on, but he finds he desperately wants to know the answer. Hell, he wants to know everything he can about the teen, and he certainly wants to know what turns him on, what kinds of things he thinks about when he gets off, and the older moan lets out a soft moan as he mind supplies an image of Jensen lying in bed, stroking himself, thinking about whatever it is that has him blushing like that.

Jensen looks at him in disbelief, “I can’t…,” he hesitates, “it’s kinda personal, dude.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jared says, choosing his words carefully. He holds the hand not holding the book up, “my bad, sorry. Whatever it is, it’s OK, though,” he watches Jensen’s face, looks deep into his eyes, “we all have things that get us hot that other people might not understand, but that doesn’t mean that it’s bad or wrong...even if sometimes society says it is. That’s just their opinion, they don't get to judge other people's kinks.”

Jensen frowns, “Really?” he says, and Jared’s not sure which part he’s referring to but he nods, anyway, in the hopes that the teen will keep speaking, “What if…,” he pauses and bites his lip, looking conflicted, “I mean, what if...like a friend was curious about being with another guy?”

“A friend?” Jared replies, trying not to roll his eyes at that old chestnut. Jensen looks at the ground and nods, “Well,” Jared says, softly, “if your friend feels that way, then I think you should support him. It can be difficult, but if there’s someone he could talk to, that’d make it easier, right? Someone he could trust not to judge, someone who…” he pauses, waiting for Jensen to look at him, “has that experience and has no problem talking about it… maybe answering any questions your friend might have, any questions, at all.”

“Like what?” the teen asks, his voice a little shaky.

“Well,” Jared says, inching closer, “maybe what it’s like to kiss another guy for starters. How it differs from kissing a girl, how it can be just as gentle or rougher if that's what you're both into.”

“You’ve kissed guys and girls?”

“I have, many times.” Jared says with a smile, “You’ve kissed someone, right?” he asks, his pulse coming faster in anticipation of the answer.

Jensen bites his lip and shakes his head, “Not really had a chance,” he mumbles, “I mean, I wouldn’t even know where to start,” his eyes go wide as he says it, his blush spreading down his neck, “Jesus, I don’t know why I’m telling you this!”

Jared knows just what to say, it’s not the first time he's been in this kind of situation, after all, “I think it’s because you know you can trust me… thank you for that, Jensen, it means a lot.” the teen offers him half a smile, “Do you think you can talk to your parents about any of this?”

“No,” he replies, “at least not yet, not until I’m sure.”

Knowing what a risk it is, but caught up in the moment, Jared slowly closes most of the space between them and places his hand gently on Jensen’s shoulder, his thumb slowly rubbing along the teen’s collarbone, “You can come to me any time, Jensen, I promise that whatever happens it will stay between us. Is that something you’d like?” He can see the pulse throbbing in the teen’s neck, sees his breathing coming a little heavier.

“Yeah,” he says, almost in a whisper, “I think I would.”

“Good, that’s good,” Jared coos, squeezing a little on the teen’s shoulder to reinforce the praise, “I mean it, any time you wanna talk, I’m here, OK?” he looks down at the book in his hand, “We’ll leave this for another time, you come to me when you’re ready, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable about anything.”

“Thanks,” Jensen nods, a trusting smile on his beautiful face, “I appreciate it.”

The older man finally lets his hand drop from the kid’s shoulder and pushes up off the ground to replace the book. He nods to the table towards the copy of The Age of Innocence and holds his hand out for it, “so how did the assignment go?”

Jensen beams as he hands it over, “I got a B for it, one of the best grades I’ve had all semester.”

“How did that happen?” Jared asks.

“Well, I kinda borrowed some of your comments,” he shrugs, “I mean I didn’t understand all of it but when I thought about what you’d said about people doing things because society expects it, and what they frown on and stuff, it got me thinking.”

“That’s great,” Jared replies, a warm feeling back in his belly at the thought of Jensen taking his words into consideration and giving thought to what he meant by them, “and what about the difference in May and Ellen’s...uh… life experiences? What did you make of that, and Newland’s dilemma because of the situation?”

Jensen raises a mocking eyebrow at him, “Do you want to read the assignment? You kinda sound like my teacher!”

Jared smiles, softly, and shakes his head, “No, I want to hear your thoughts, reading them isn’t the same,” I don’t get to watch you, for one thing, he thinks, “it’s too formal when it’s written down, when we talk about things we use body language, hand gestures, change the inflections in our voices in a way we can’t always do on the page. There’s room for discussion, for passion.”

Jensen blinks at him, “I never thought of it like that, it’s a really cool way of looking at it.” he says, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Dude, everything about me is cool,” Jared winks, finishing the last of his beer as the teen rolls his eyes at him, “are you gonna tell me I’m not? That would really hurt my feelings,” he teases.

“Shut up,” Jensen shoots back, smiling fondly, his eyes crinkling with it.

“Come on,” Jared says over the butterflies flapping in his stomach from the teen’s smile, “let’s go and sit down. I’m gonna grab another beer, you want a coke or something?”

“Sure, thanks,” Jensen says, gathering the books from the table and taking them into the living room.

When Jared enters the living room, two drinks and the bag of gummy bears in hand, Jensen is sitting on the sofa, his body turned towards the opposite end in anticipation of the discussion, the books on the cushion next to him. It’s probably more socially acceptable for Jared to sit in one of the chairs, but he doesn’t care, he wants to get as close to Jensen as possible in any way he can, so he plonks down on the opposite end of the sofa. He hands the glass of Coke over, puts the sweets in between them and turns to fully face Jensen, his leg bent at the knee so he’s almost sprawled across the cushion, “So, Newland’s dilemma?” he repeats, stretching his arm along the back of the sofa, his fingers only inches away from Jensen’s head.

“Well, it’s not really a shock that he’d be enchanted by Ellen, is it? She’s more worldly, she’s older and confident in herself. She’s not afraid to be bold, she has a rebellious streak and like you said, everyone likes a bit of scandal,” he takes a large gulp of his drink, licking some of the stray droplets off his lips and Jared follows the motion, wanting it to be his tongue tracing over those luscious lips to lick the sweetness of the soda and the teen combined. Jensen doesn’t seem to notice him staring, just carries on speaking, “May’s the 'good girl', doing what society expects, getting married and stuff. She’s not really got any life experience, and she knows barely anything about sex so of course Newland would want a woman like Ellen, one who knows what she’s doing in bed...anyone would,” he says, picking at lint on his jeans that only he can see.

“That’s one perspective.” Jared says, waiting for the teen to look up. He reaches out and grabs a couple of bears from the bag, chewing them slowly as he chooses his words, “Can I offer an alternative one?”

“Sure,” Jensen replies, frowning slightly and helping himself to some sweets, too, “what were you thinking?”

“Well,” Jared says, moving a little closer under the guise of getting more comfortable, “have you considered that there are people who would consider May’s innocence and inexperience a turn on?”

“Why would they think that?” Jensen asks, “She has no idea about how to make her partner feel good other than what she’ll have been told in theory, which I’m pretty sure wouldn’t have been much, y’know because they were extra stuffy about sex in those days. I would have thought most people would want the advantage of a partner with practical experience. I mean, wouldn’t you?” as soon as the words leave his mouth the teen’s eyes go wide, he blushes slightly and his mouth hangs open until he slams it shut, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that… it’s none of my business.”

Jared’s quickly learning that a flustered Jensen is a very sexy one, and it’s also fucking adorable, “It’s no problem,” he chuckles, “I offered the point of view so I’ll answer you...I told you earlier I’d answer any questions you have and I stand by that.” He puts his beer on the table, then picks the books up off the sofa and places them next to the beer. Jensen watches him with a questioning look but doesn’t say anything, even as the older man shuffles a little closer so that their knees are almost touching, “Maybe Ellen knows how to please a man in bed, and that’s all well and good,” he makes sure he has the teen’s full attention before continuing, “and trust me, sex with someone who knows what they’re doing can be awesome,” he winks, smiling as Jensen’s breath catches, “but have you given any thought to how it could have felt for Newland to be able to teach May?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asks, quietly, a confused look on his face.

Jared’s belly fills with warmth, a low thrum of arousal running through his body, because that right there is the reaction he wanted. In the back of his mind he’d hoped to get to have this conversation with Jensen as soon as they’d touched on the themes of the book, and now he’s going to be able to explain, put the idea in the teen’s head and have him mull it over. The kid’s expressive face will show Jared what he’s thinking. His mouth goes dry at the thought of it, this is what will tell him if Jensen’s open to him in the way the older man wants him to be. He picks up his beer and takes another long drink, debating for a minute whether to offer it to the teen again, but decides against it and puts it back on the table, “Well, say there’s a subject you know a lot about, like I don’t know, football, yeah?”

Jensen frowns, “Yeaaah?” he says, but he's obviously not following.

“And say you meet someone who knows absolutely fuck all about it, how do you think it would feel to explain the rules, to show that person how to play?”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Jensen says, biting his lip and looking nervous.

Part of Jared loves that Jensen isn’t getting it because it means he can explain in more detail, and he's going to enjoy that, drip feeding examples until Jensen finally understands, “OK, so this person knows the basic principles, yeah? They know that there are different positions to play in, there’s rules that have to be obeyed and that practising makes it better, but they need you,” he drops a hand to Jensen’s knee to emphasise the word, pleased when the teen’s eyes dart down to look but he doesn’t make any move to dislodge it, “to explain what each of the rules are, show them how to throw a ball, to use the benefit of your experience. Imagine how proud you’d be when they understand, and get good at it because of you. Can you imagine how empowering that would be?”

Jensen blinks a few times, then his mouth slowly opens, plush lips forming an appealing ring as they form the words, “Ohhh,” he says, “so you’re saying that teaching someone can be a good thing, you can get a thrill from it?”

“Absolutely,” Jared says, softly, “it’s a great feeling.”

“H-have you been someone’s first?” Jensen asks, breathily, and Jared knows with certainty that neither of them care about the book or the football analogy anymore.

“I have,” he says, lowering his voice a little and leaning his upper body forward a fraction to make it more intimate, “being someone’s first is an absolute privilege. The trust it takes to let someone teach them is a precious thing and, in my opinion, should be cherished and appreciated. I think first times should always be special and there’s a responsibility that comes with being the teacher, so it’s important to be aware of that, and to be patient and thorough.”

Jensen’s eyes are wide and staring straight at him, his breathing coming a little faster, “Thorough? W-what do you t-teach them?” he asks, the slight stutter and the huskiness in his voice goes straight to Jared’s cock.

“Yes, thorough. As in showing someone what feels good, what simple touches or kisses can do even before you get to anything else.” he licks his lips and Jensen’s eyes follow the movement, “You have to tell them why you want them, what about them turns you on, and then…” he leaves it open, hoping Jensen will take the bait, because he might just go crazy if he doesn’t, even if it's only a conversation they get out of it.

The teen swallows audibly, “And then?” he asks.

Thank fuck, Jared thinks. He slides his hand very slowly from Jensen’s knee up to mid thigh, giving the teen plenty of time to put a stop to it, but he doesn’t, so Jared leans in a tiny bit closer, so close that he can smell the sweetness on Jensen’s breath, “Then, once they’ve learned what feels good for themselves, you can show them what makes you feel good as well, and eventually what happens when you make each other feel good. Do you understand why that’s a thrill?”

Jensen nods, his eyes flicking between Jared’s eyes and his lips, “Can you…” he rasps, his hand gripping the sofa next to where the older man’s hand is laying on the back of it, “will you teach me something?”

“Jensen, I shouldn’t…” he says, knowing what he’s saying is true, yet wanting it so much.

“I really want you to.” the teen says, sounding breathless.

“Jesus, you shouldn’t say that,” Jared gasps, his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat, “you’re too young. Shit, how old are you, anyway?” His own brain supplies ‘old enough’, but he realises he should know, regardless, he knew all the others. He looks into the teen’s eyes and sees some hesitation, “The truth, Jensen!”

“Fourteen,” he whispers, “fifteen next week. I told you, I’m just kinda small for my age.”

“There must be someone at school that you like, someone more appropriate than me that you could learn from?” he asks, hoping he’s put up enough of a fight because it’s taking almost every ounce of strength he possesses not to press his lips against the teen’s. He so loves it when they give in to his advances, but in this case, with the added risk, he needs Jensen to be the one to push it because despite how much he wants it he doesn't know if he can actually do it this time.

“Jared, please kiss me,” he breathes against the older man’s cheek, “show me, please!”

Jared can feel himself starting to sweat, his cock leaking inside his boxers, now, thanks to the neediness in Jensen’s voice. He brings a shaky hand from the back of the sofa and strokes Jensen’s cheek, reveling in the feel of the soft skin under the slight stubble, there, “I... Jen, that could get me into a lot of trouble, you understand that, right?” He puts as much worry into his voice as he can, and only some of it for appearances.

“I won’t tell anyone!” he replies, eyes wide and pupils blown with lust, fisting his hand in the front of Jared’s t-shirt and pulling him closer.

Jared lifts his hand from Jensen’s thigh and uses two fingers under the teen’s chin to get the right angle, and spreads the other hand over the kid’s cheek, “I need you to promise me this stays between us, sweetheart, I’m trusting you, here...”

“I know,” Jensen whispers, “just us, I promise.”

Jared moans at the words, knowing Jensen means them, then he gently presses their lips together, before pulling back to look into the teen’s eyes, “OK?” he asks, knowing it wasn’t enough for either of them, it never is, so he waits for the nod before leaning back in again.

This time he presses his mouth a little firmer against Jensen’s, pulling back slightly to lick his own lips to slick them and leaning back in, sliding across the plump flesh before gently sucking on Jensen’s bottom lip, just enough to give him an idea of the feeling before he turns his head to slightly different angle. He uses the very tip of his tongue to lick first the teen’s bottom lip, then at the seam. He doesn’t push in, just little kitten licks, a promise of more to come, and he can feel Jensen trembling, slightly.

The teen makes a protesting noise when they part, pressing a hand to the back of the older man’s neck to try and draw him back in, but Jared shakes his head, “We shouldn’t have done that,” he says, panting with how turned on he is just from the anticipation and getting the short kiss, “it was wrong, I’m sorry.”

Jensen looks horrified, “No, Jared, I can do better, I promise.”

“Oh, baby,” the older man says, knowing that the terms of endearment he’s used are well timed and makes an effort to make his smile a little sad, “it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Jensen asks, sounding a little distressed, “I asked you to kiss me, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jared smiles, knowing in that moment that he’s got the teen totally on board, and Jensen feels like he orchestrated the kiss, “Yeah, you did, but I should’ve been stronger. I just…” he searches for the right words, feeling emotional all of a sudden, whereas in this situation he usually feels only lust, “you should go, though, your parents will be wondering where you are,” he says, stroking the teen’s cheek, wanting to keep the contact but knowing it’s a bad idea because he’ll only want to do more the longer he touches.

“But…” Jensen protests, takes hold of one of the older man’s hands and squeezes, “I don’t want to!” says, simply.

“You have to,” Jared says before pressing a kiss to the teen’s forehead, “how about you ask your parents if you can come over to use the gym equipment tomorrow?” he winks.

As the front door closes behind Jensen, Jared reclines on the sofa, unzipping his jeans and stroking his aching cock to relieve two weeks of pent up frustration, knowing that soon enough he’ll have Jensen in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Jensen's POV on the situation so far and highlights how Jared's manipulation has already taken hold. Also, things get more physical!

It’s safe to say that Jensen has a crush, a _huge_ one. He knew it from the second the giant of a man opened his front door and the teen nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight in front of him. Had his dad not been making the introductions Jensen probably would’ve ran off like the blushing virgin he is and sent Mac to collect the lost football. Nobody else in Jensen’s life could possibly hold a candle to the gorgeous, shaggy haired, dimpled, muscular specimen of near perfect masculinity who also has personality, intelligence and wit in spades.  
  
Being fourteen, coming to terms with the fact that he’s gay and also horny as hell had been difficult enough, but then Jared moved in and Jensen hasn’t known what to do with himself, since.  
  
He couldn’t resist listening in on the older man’s conversations at the barbeque, eager to soak up any information he could just to give him a chance to talk to Jared about something other than his younger sister’s inability to catch a friggin’ football. He didn’t need to borrow Jared’s book, his own copy was buried in the bottom of his backpack where it had been for a week, but he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to get back inside Jared’s house. He was curious to know more about the man...so he lied. He’s generally a shitty liar but since the older man doesn’t know him he has no way of knowing Jensen’s tells, so the teen will need to make the most of that while he can. If he keeps blushing the way he did then it won’t take long to get found out, though.  
  
When Jared sent him to check boxes in the dining room Jensen was a little disappointed he wasn’t going to get more time with man, but once he saw it for the opportunity it was he took it, happily. There was a wide variety of books in those boxes and to Jensen’s combined shock and delight, there were plenty on sex and sexuality. He didn’t have time to read anything but titles though there was definitely something there for him and his curious mind, and maybe if he was really lucky he might be able to talk to Jared about the whole gay thing since he doesn’t really feel comfortable talking to his parents, yet. Conscious of his limited time before Jared came back downstairs he’d taken the chance of going up to find him, hoping to talk more with the man.  
  
He’d been more than a little taken aback by Jared’s reaction to the themes of the book, and his distaste for societal norms and expectations. Jensen had been desperate to ask the older man more about that because it was something he clearly had strong opinions on, but instead he’d made a totally lame remark about doing the assignment for him, then made an even bigger fool of himself by blushing when Jared jokingly pulled him up on his stalker like behaviour from earlier in the day.  
  
Then Jensen had seen the gym equipment and everything else went out of his mind, briefly. He’d surprised himself when he’d been honest with Jared about wanting to work out more, and why - partly, at least - but more surprised by the older man’s reaction to it. It was like Jared was almost trying to talk him out of it for a while, then when he’d said that there’d be people who found the teen ‘very attractive’ as he is, Jensen almost whined, wishing that were true, more so that Jared was one of them. The way the man’s eyes moved over his body when they were talking made Jensen tingle in all the right ways. He normally hates when anyone looks him up and down like that, especially the girls at school, but when Jared did it there was a moment where he thought he saw a flicker of interest in the man’s eyes. He knew when asked if he could use the equipment he was pushing his luck but the words came out of their own accord, by which point it was too late.  
  
Then Jared stopped him leaving and _touched him_ , and it had taken everything he had not to shiver and moan at the feel of those hands on him. Those huge, hot hands that seemed to almost stroke him, but that was probably wishful thinking on Jensen’s part. He’d had to call up any acting skills he had to appear unaffected by it, because he was anything but. Only because Jared told him he should go did it save him the embarrassment of standing in the man’s house, rock hard and aching, desperate for those hands to be back on him. He’d managed to cover his crotch with the book on the way home but it was a close call. Luckily everyone else was occupied with the barbeque so he’d been able to lock himself away and jerk off, quickly coming all over his belly to the phantom feel of Jared’s hands on him.  
  
Since then he’s not been able to stop thinking about that day, picturing various scenarios where Jared was actually interested in his _slender_ body as he’d called it, and things had gone differently, where instead of taking his hands away Jared had carried on touching, pulling Jensen’s clothes off to explore more of his body and ended when both of them were naked and writhing together on the bed.  
  
After his trip next door today, which started innocently enough with him going to return the book and had led to them sharing a kiss, Jensen’s _first_ kiss, he’s going out of his mind. He’s lying in bed, mulling their conversation over. He can’t stop thinking about what Jared had said about how the older man should have been stronger, about how he could get into a lot of trouble for what they did, and logically the teen knows that Jared _shouldn’t_ have kissed him, but the fact is he did, and it’s because Jensen _asked him to_.  
  
When the older man had moved closer and put a hand on his knee, the teen could tell that it hadn’t been all wishful thinking on his part, that Jared was definitely interested, but now he wonders if he pushed it too far by asking for the kiss. Will Jared hate him for it? Will he not want to be anywhere near him, anymore? That’s the last thing Jensen wants and he’ll have to make Jared see that he’s old enough to make his own decisions. His body may be on the smaller side for his age but he's growing up slowly but surely. Regardless of what his body’s doing, he knows his own mind. He’s always been told by teachers that he’s smart, his mom says too smart for his own good, sometimes, and the thing is he fully understands what he asked for. Jared kissed him, but Jensen wants so much more than that, even though he knows he shouldn't be putting Jared in that uncomfortable and potentially dangerous position.  
  
The way the man had talked about teaching someone about sex, how in awe and genuine he was explaining about the responsibility of taking that person’s trust seriously, has had a bigger impact than Jensen would ever have thought...and without Jared he’d never even have considered that possibility. That makes him feel naïve, like he should have been able to see that perspective, but would he have been able to without Jared’s insight? The only person he really feels like he could ask if that makes him a clueless idiot is Jared himself, but if he does that will it give his crush all the more reason to reject him for being so immature? “Fuck,” he says to himself in the dark.

§

The next morning, after barely any sleep, he showers, dresses in his usual workout gear of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt and heads into the kitchen where he can hear his family talking.  
  
“Morning, kiddo,” his dad says, “you’re up early.”  
  
“Just woke up early,” he shrugs, not wanting to let on that he’s not slept, “is there coffee?”  
  
His dad rolls his eyes, fondly, “I knew letting you have it would be a slippery slope,” he pours a mug full from the pot in the centre of the table, “here.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jensen replies, taking a large gulp and letting out a happy sigh, “nothing like that first hit of caffeine!” he waggles his eyebrows at his dad and laughs.  
  
“Just one cup, mind,” his mom says as she brings a huge plate of pancakes over to the table, “we don’t need you bouncing off the walls.”  
  
Jensen takes another mouthful and raises an eyebrow at her, “So you’d rather I stick with Coke so I can get a caffeine _and_ sugar fix all rolled into one?” he teases.  
  
“You have to admit, he’s got you there, Donna!” his dad chuckles.  
  
“I give up,” she says with a shake of her head and aiming a mock glare at her husband, “you’re a bad influence on him.”  
  
“Can I have some coffee?" Mac pipes up, sulking at the chorus of ‘NO’ that comes from around the table.  
  
Jensen laughs, enjoying the banter, tucking into pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs with passion, not realising how hungry he is until he starts eating.  
  
“Whoa,” his dad says, “where are you putting all of that, Jensen?”  
  
“I’m a growing boy,” he says around a smile, “plus I have my first gym session with Jared this morning so I figured I’ll need the energy.”  
  
“And you’re sure he’s OK with that, Jensen, he’s not just being polite?” his mom asks.  
  
He doesn’t get around to answering because the doorbell rings.  
  
“I’ll get it!” Mac yells, already halfway to the door before anyone else has even moved. They hear some mumbled words then she comes running back in, “It’s Mr. Pada-thingy from next door,” she says.  
  
Jensen whips his head around to see Jared striding into the room and his stomach makes a little flip flop motion, both at the man’s presence and how he’s dressed. He has on jeans, nothing out of the ordinary, there, but it’s the shirt that Jensen stares at. It’s so snug that the buttons look like they’re holding on for dear life. It’s black, complimenting his tanned skin, open enough to show his throat and a tantalizing hint of chest hair, and it shows off his slim waist and broad shoulders, perfectly, “Hi,” the teen says, though it comes out more of croak.  
  
“Hey, buddy,” Jared replies with a small smile before turning to Donna and Alan, “sorry to call around so early, I was out in the garden and heard you guys talking so knew you were around.”  
  
“No problem,” Alan says, “can I get you a coffee or something?”  
  
“No, I’m good, thanks, I’ve already had plenty. I’m gonna run to the market before it gets too busy, I just wanted to bring these over,” he holds up the books that Jensen left on the coffee table, “I didn’t know if they were for another assignment?”  
  
“Oh, shit! ” Jensen says, feeling himself blushing slightly at the reason why he forgot them, “No, they’re just for general reading.”  
  
“That’s cool,” the man replies, “I didn’t want you getting in trouble...again,” he winks at Donna.  
  
“I hope you’re not treating Jared like your own personal library, Jensen?” his mom says, with a small frown.  
  
Jared answers before Jensen gets a chance to, “Donna, honestly, it’s fine. I don’t know many fourteen year olds who read for pleasure so he’s welcome to borrow whatever he wants. Far be it from me to stand in the way of him learning new things.”  
  
Jensen almost chokes on his own saliva at the knowing smile that Jared flashes at him before turning back to Donna.  
  
“Well that’s very kind of you,” she replies, “maybe you can encourage him to do his assignments in plenty of time as well, because Lord knows that’s a task in itself.”  
  
“Heh, maybe,” Jared replies, “we could strike a deal, an hour in my gym in return for being on top of school work?”  
  
“Listen, Jared,” Alan says, turning in his chair so he’s fully facing the taller man, “are you sure about that? It’s really good of you to offer to help Jensen out, but there’s a perfectly good gym at school he can use.”  
  
“Dad, the gym there is crap,” Jensen pouts. It’s not strictly true, it’s adequate, but he hates it, “Jared said he doesn’t mind, right?” he looks up at the man with pleading eyes. He’s desperate to use the equipment and it’s a good reason for him to spend time at Jared’s house even if they pretend the kiss didn’t happen.  
  
“I’m OK with it as long as you guys are,” Jared says, “the equipment is just sat there when I’m not using it, plus I can probably give some better guidance than the school, let’s face it, they’re mostly focused on the super athletic kids, it’s not fair to the others who really want to keep fit.”  
  
“Well when you put it like that...” Alan replies, “OK, but we limit it to a couple of times a week and any time you want to stop, you have to tell us. Being neighbourly is one thing, taking advantage is another.”  
  
“We have a deal,” Jared smiles, “alright, I’m gonna head off,” he puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezes just slightly, making the teen’s blood heat up, “give me say an hour and a half, Jensen?”  
  
“Sure,” the teen replies with a blinding smile, “I’ll be there.”  
  
“We’re going to be out most of the day, but why don’t you come over for dinner, as a thank you?” Donna says.  
  
Jensen’s heartbeat speeds up in anticipation, hoping his face isn’t too hopeful looking.  
  
“Actually, I have plans to go out, tonight,” Jared says, “maybe one night in the week?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Donna replies, “we’ll sort something out.” She stands and starts clearing the plates away, “Thanks again. Come on Mac, go and grab your swimming bag.”  
  
“Cool, I’ll see you later, Jen.”

§

By the time he gets halfway up Jared’s driveway, Jensen’s palms are sweating and his heart is thudding with nervous excitement. He inhales and exhales a deep breath when he gets to the door, wipes his hands on his shorts, then reaches up to knock on the door. It seems to take forever for Jared to answer, and when he does, he’s talking to someone on the phone. He smiles, waving Jensen in while he carries on his conversation with lots of ‘uh huh’, ‘oh, really?’, ‘that’s good’ and eventually a ‘yes, momma’ that has the teen sniggering. Jared rolls his eyes and gives him the finger before pointing over to the coffee pot. Jensen takes that as a sign to help himself, taking two mugs from the hooks under the cupboards, filling his own and pouring Jared’s three quarters full because he doesn’t know if the man takes cream or not.  
  
Since Jared hasn’t mentioned anything about anyone else being there to his mom and hasn’t left the room to keep the conversation private, Jensen decides to stay put, easing himself up to sit on the counter, legs dangling down over the lower cupboards while he sips his coffee. While he waits he takes the opportunity to look at the older man. Since he was round at their house this morning, he’s rolled up his shirt sleeves so they sit just below his elbows, showing off strong, veiny forearms which Jensen finds inexplicably sexy...but then he thinks everything about Jared is sexy, so it shouldn’t be a surprise.  
  
When he looks back to Jared’s face he’s amused to see the man is looking at him, too. His eyes roam Jensen’s body, lingering on his legs and biting his lower lip which makes the teen’s breath catch in his throat. He drinks more coffee, watching Jared watching him over the top of the mug, feeling his body temperature rise the longer they look at each other. His breath is coming quicker and by the time Jared says, ‘Listen, momma, I gotta go, I’ll call you in the week, love you!’ he’s starting to get hard, hoping the older man won’t notice before he has time to calm himself.  
  
Jared lets out a long breath when he finally ends the call, “Goddamn, that woman can talk!”  
  
“That’s moms for you,” Jensen shrugs, finishing the last of his coffee and nodding to the mug on the side, “I don’t know how you take it.”  
  
“Cream and sugar.” he replies, standing in front of him and Jensen unconsciously opens his legs a little wider so Jared can step closer, “Hi,” he says, flicking his eyes down to Jensen’s lips a few times before licking his own.  
  
“Hi,” the teen replies, shakily. He can feel Jared’s body heat, close but not actually touching him, and he can smell the spicy scent of whatever cologne he’s wearing. He wants to lean forward and kiss the man again, feeling jittery with something other than caffeine, “so…” he trails off, not knowing what to say.  
  
“We should probably talk,” Jared says, stepping away to fix his coffee, “about what happened, yesterday.” His voice is calm, not giving anything away but it still makes Jensen nervous.  
  
“I’m not sorry,” the teen blurts out, like he has no control of his own mouth. Jared gives him half a smile so he carries on, “I mean it... I liked it.”  
  
“Yeah?” the man replies, his smile growing, “And you didn’t tell anyone?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “No, I promised, it was just between us.” He thinks Jared smiles fully, but he’s drinking his coffee so the teen can’t quite tell. He swallows the nervous lump in his throat, “Can we do it again?” he asks, hoping his voice didn’t sound as timid as he thinks it did.  
  
Jared puts his mug down and walks back over to him, a smirk on his face and heat in his eyes. He stands between Jensen’s legs, again, this time his hips touch the inside of his thighs, and the teen gasps at the feeling. Jared cups his cheek and smiles, “Yes, we can do it again, since you asked so nicely. I’ll only ever do what you ask me to, though, I won’t push you into anything, OK?” Jensen nods but the man just raises an eyebrow, “Tell me.”  
  
Jensen lifts his hand to Jared’s shoulder, leaning in closer, smelling the mixture of coffee, cream and sugar on the man’s breath, “I have to ask for it,” he says, shakily, smiling when Jared grins and brushes his thumb over the teen’s cheek, “Please will you show me how to kiss properly?” Jensen whispers.  
  
As soon as Jared leans forward, Jensen closes his eyes. His lips are parted slightly when the older man presses them together, firmer than yesterday...hungrier, he thinks. The teen lets himself be guided, mimicking Jared’s actions when he slides their lips together, and again when he licks over Jensen’s bottom lip, before he has to pull back to breathe, “Sorry,” he pants, “need air.”  
  
Jared slips his arm around Jensen’s waist and the teen lets out a surprised noise when he’s pulled to the edge of the counter and pressed up against the older man’s hot, solid body, “You need to breathe through your nose, you’ll get the hang of it. Now, one more then we get you in that gym. I’m gonna use my tongue this time, it might feel a little weird at first, but just do what I do, and I promise you’ll love it, OK?” Jensen licks his lips and nods, letting himself relax into Jared’s strong grip.  
  
When the older man covers his lips with his own, Jensen takes a deep breath in through his nose before he forgets, and when Jared’s tongue slowly pushes into his mouth and gently rubs it against his own, the teen realises that somehow his tongue and his cock have a direct link. He moans against the wet muscle in his mouth as his cock starts to harden, again. He pushes his own tongue further into Jared’s mouth, tentatively lapping at his tongue, experimenting with what feels good and he’s startled when _Jared_ moans into the kiss. The teen has to pull back, then, feeling a little dizzy from the combination of not getting enough air and the shock of making this much more sexually experienced man moan like _he’s_ the virgin, here.  
  
“Fuck,” Jared pants, dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder for a few heartbeats before he looks up, pupils blown wide and the teen feels his cock jerk at the sight, “that was good, baby,” he says with a smile, “you’re a quick learner.”  
  
Jensen feels himself blush again, casting his eyes down, quickly, before he looks back at Jared, “Not too quick, I hope, I want to have lots of practise.”  
  
Jared lets out a belly laugh at that, “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he says, voice low and sexy, “there’s plenty more where that came from.”

§

Although it’s the main reason he’s there Jensen can’t help but be a little disappointed when Jared actually puts him through a workout, complete with stretches and a cool down period, limiting it to some time on the cross trainer and some weights for their first session. The best thing about it was when Jared puts his hands on him to make sure the teen’s posture was right, and Jensen’s pretty sure those large hands stay on him longer than necessary, but he’s certainly not complaining.  
  
Now he’s tired and sweaty, standing on jelly like legs and gulping down water while Jared stands in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and looking at him like he’s something delicious when he himself feels gross, “What?” he pants, feeling a little weirded out.  
  
“Come here,” Jared says, tilting his head backwards to reinforce his words, “I wanna see if you can do pull ups.”  
  
Jensen looks up to where a bar has appeared over the door that wasn’t there when they started, “Where did that come from?” he asks with a frown.  
  
“I just put it up, you didn’t notice through all the grunting and panting you were doing,” he replies with a smirk.  
  
The teen feels his already hot face flush even more, “I don’t think I can,” he mumbles, really not sure he’s in any state to attempt to lift his own body weight.  
  
“Just try it,” Jared says, holding out his hand and making a sad puppy face, “for me?”  
  
“That’s some kind of emotional blackmail shit, right there,” he replies, wagging his finger in Jared’s direction.  
  
The man shrugs, not even bothering to deny it, smiling when Jensen sighs and walks over to him, “Go on then, show me how it’s done, oh wise one.”  
  
“Cheeky fucker,” Jared quips, grabbing hold of the bar with both hands and pulling his body up with ease. He does it a few more times, his shirt pulling even tighter over his muscles and for a moment Jensen concentrates more on that than what he’s being shown, “there you go, just like that.”  
  
Jensen swallows, nervous that he’s going to show himself up, but this is why he’s here, he’s not going to be able to just do these things without trying. He’s relieved that he doesn’t have to go up on his tiptoes to reach the bar at least, takes a deep breath and pulls. He manages to get about halfway up before his arms protest, tired from the work he’s already done, and he drops them back down to his sides, “Not happening today,” he sighs, “maybe I could try again next time instead of the weights or something?” he asks, hopefully.  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Jared replies, reaching down to grip both of the teen’s wrists and put his arms back up, shushing the unhappy noise Jensen makes, “just hold on,” he says before stepping closer, bending down to wrap one arm around Jensen’s waist, the other on the back of his thigh and _lifts_ , like a whole person’s weight is nothing to him.  
  
Jensen lets out something embarrassingly close to a yelp and tightens his grip on the bar, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist, even though the man is having no trouble holding him up, “What are you...hmph,” he says as Jared presses a quick kiss to his lips. He pulls back before Jensen can begin to kiss back, “What was that for?” he asks, knowing he’s smiling.  
  
“Positive reinforcement,” Jared replies, dipping his head and brushing his nose against Jensen’s sweaty neck, the hot breath on his skin making the teen shiver, “hhmm, you like that?” he asks around a smirk.  
  
Jensen swallows and nods, breathing heavily from the workout and Jared’s proximity, “You know how they say ‘there’s no such thing as a stupid question’? Well they’re wrong!” he pants, dropping one hand to Jared’s shoulder, then the other when he’s sure the man has all of his weight, sliding them around around his neck and leaning in close, “More?”  
  
Jared tightens his arms and kisses him, a little rougher than previously but Jensen doesn’t mind because the man moans again when the teen’s tongue begins its explorations, putting what he’s been taught into practise. They kiss until Jensen feels like his lungs might actually burst. Jared puts him down and smiles, “Definitely a quick learner, now take a shower and come down to the kitchen.”  
  
“Oh,” Jensen says, a mild panic running through him, “I didn’t bring a change of clothes… I didn’t really think past getting here,” he says, blushing at his own eagerness.  
  
Jared smirks at him, pointing to the door to his left, “Bathroom,” then over to the bed, “clothes.”  
  
The teen blinks while his brain catches up, “You have my clothes?”  
  
“No, that would be creepy,” Jared frowns, “they’re some of mine, I thought you could wear them… but if you want to go home, that’s up to you,” he says, looking disappointed.  
  
The thought that he may have disappointed Jared makes his heart pound, “No, no, it’s fine. You really want me to wear your clothes? They’re gonna be massive on me!”  
  
Jared beams at him, “I picked out the smallest things I have. I’d really like it if you wore them… if that’s not too weird? I mean, your parents are out most of the day right? I thought we could spend some time together, watch a movie or something if you want to?”  
  
Part of him thinks it’s actually really fucking weird that Jared thought far enough ahead that he picked out clothes for him to wear, while another gets a thrill out of wearing something that belongs to, and probably smells like, Jared, “Yeah. I mean it’s kinda weird but it’s a good weird,” he babbles, “yeah, I’d like that...all of it.”  
  
Jared smiles at him, his eyes soft, “Cool, see you downstairs,” he turns to leave, then stops and turns back again, “and Jensen? Don’t even _think_ about jerking off in there!”

§

When Jensen walks into the kitchen he's greeted by the sight of Jared bending over, firm ass high in the air as he's setting a tray in the oven; and by a sweet, buttery smell in the air, "What are you making?" he asks.  
  
Jared closes the door and stands, wiping his hands on the dish towel thrown over his shoulder, "The market had some nice blueberries so I made muffins," he says as he turns around, then stops short, staring at Jensen with wide eyes, "holy shit!"  
  
"What’s wrong?" Jensen replies, shifting a little uncomfortably in Jared’s clothes. The t-shirt almost fits him, only a little baggy so it must be one the man hasn't worn in years, maybe even since his own teens given the size of it. The boxers are loose but stay up of their own accord, and the cut off lounge pants which are probably shorts on Jared reach mid shin on the teen, folded over at the waistband twice to keep them up, even with the drawstring pulled tight. He feels like an idiot but evidently Jared likes what he's seeing if the heat in his eyes is anything to go by.  
  
The older man throws the towel on the counter and holds a hand out to him, the teen walking over without question, “Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” he replies, placing his large, warm hands on Jensen’s shoulders then trailing them down over his upper arms with a sigh, “you just look hot.”  
  
“No I don’t,” Jensen says, feeling the blush creep across his cheeks, “shut up!”  
  
Jared sighs again, stepping closer and cupping the teen’s jaw, “You do to me, Jensen, so no, I won’t shut up. Will you do me a favour?” he asks, looking down at him with a hopeful smile. Jensen nods without hesitation earning himself a real smile, “Will you try not to put yourself down? If you want me to teach you, you’re gonna have to listen to me, so if I compliment you it’s because what I’m saying is true. If you still want me to teach you, that is…” he trails off with a small frown and drops his hand.  
  
Jensen’s stomach clenches, “I do, yes,” he says in a rush, “Jared, I do… I’ll try harder for you, I promise!” he swallows down the nervous lump in his throat until the man’s frown turns into a relieved smile, and then Jensen lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.  
  
“OK, good,” Jared says with a nod, “you had me a little worried, there. Jensen, I need you to understand something, if this is what you really want I’m happy to show you things, but if you ever want to stop, you _have_ to tell me. I won’t be mad,” he sighs, cupping Jensen’s face again, “I mean, I’ll be sad about it, but I won’t be mad, OK?”  
  
Jensen brings his hand to cover Jared’s and lays his other on the man’s waist. The thought of making this beautiful soul sad makes his chest ache, “That won’t happen, I want this.”  
  
“But if you don’t...”  
  
“I’ll tell you,” he nods, feeling like he needs to reassure the older man, “and as long as I ask, you’ll keep teaching me things, right?”  
  
“Whatever you want!” Jared beams.  
  
Jensen nods and glances to the island in the middle of the kitchen, a cheeky smile creeping over his face, “So can I lick the spatula?”  
  
Jared lets out a surprised laugh, throwing his head back and letting it out, which makes Jensen smile, “Sure,” he says, reaching out and picking up the batter covered utensil. The teen lifts his hand to grab it but Jared pulls it away, “nuh uh, like this,” he says, moving it closer to Jensen’s lips.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and wraps his hand around the man’s wrist, instead, leaning in to sweep his tongue through the sticky batter and pull it into his mouth. He rolls the sweet flavour around, and licks it off his lips with a small sigh, “It’s good!” Jared stares at him, licking his own lips, so Jensen leans in again, this time pressing his tongue firmer against the silicone and gathering up a large glob of the mixture, getting some on his chin in the process. He swallows what’s on his tongue then reaches a thumb up to gather the leftover from his chin, but Jared stops him before he can bring it to his mouth.  
  
“I got it,” he says, pulling Jensen’s hand to his mouth and sucking the sticky mess off his thumb before releasing it.  
  
Jensen’s breath catches at the feel of the wet heat of Jared’s mouth, a low murmur of arousal thrumming through his veins.  
  
“You like that?” Jared asks, obviously knowing the answer by the smirk on his face. He dips the spatula back into the bowl, gathering more batter and then guiding two of Jensen’s fingers over it to scrape off as much as he can before he envelopes the digits with his lips. He holds Jensen’s wrist in place as he works his tongue over the pads of the fingers in his mouth, moaning softly and sucking them in deeper, pushing his tongue between the digits to lick all the remnants of the mess off. He pulls off with a slick pop, eyeing both Jensen and the bowl, “More?”  
  
Jensen can only nod, dumbly, his mouth only fit to hang open and breathe harshly at the feeling. His cock is almost instantly hard, filling and throbbing in time with the teen’s pounding heartbeat. He lets out a shaky breath when his fingers once again are surrounded by Jared's hot mouth sucking off whatever batter remains, moaning softly as he does, hollowing his cheeks and lowering his mouth so that his nose touches the back of Jensen’s hand, fingers completely buried in the wet heat. The teen’s cock jerks and leaks inside the borrowed boxers, and he groans, his hips jerking forward of their own accord.  
  
Jared eases the fingers out of his mouth and licks his lips, a smile nothing short of predatory on his face, “Soon I’m gonna do that to your cock,” he says, voice husky, “would you like that? Do you want me to teach you how to fuck my mouth, sweetheart?”  
  
“Oh God,” Jensen says in a rush of air, his tender abs clenching, “yes!”  
  
“Yes, what, baby boy?” Jared almost purrs, dropping to his knees in front of Jensen and holding him by the hip, watching as his thumb brushes the skin over the bone, getting closer and closer to the teen’s hard cock but not actually touching it, even though there’s no way he could possibly miss the fact that it’s tenting the cotton it’s trapped in.  
  
“I want ...” his chest heaves as he tries to gulp down air, when Jared sucks on his fingers again, swirling his tongue around the tips, sucking and bobbing his head, “oh fuck,” he says as his balls start aching, “want to learn...how to...fuck your mouth,” a keening noise makes its way from the back of his throat as Jared moans around his mouthful, clearly enjoying this as much as Jensen is. The teen’s head is spinning with how good this feels, and he can only imagine how much better it will be when it’s magnified around his sensitive cock.  
  
He pushes his fingers deeper into Jared’s willing mouth, saliva slicking the way as he pumps them slowly, trying to picture what his dick would look like sliding in and out instead. Jared’s thumb moves the tiniest bit closer to his crotch and the added friction over his cock is too much. His heart races as a wave of heat courses through him, and every muscle in his body goes tense as he cries out, unable to stop himself from coming long and hard without even a hand on him.  
  
When he regains enough of his senses to be aware of what’s going on around him, he registers that Jared’s mouth is no longer around his fingers but is hanging open, his eyes wide in shock. The teen tries to apologise but his mouth won’t cooperate, his body only able to obey one command, which at the moment is to keep him just about upright. He’s holding on to the counter to steady himself as he feels the blush of mortification creep over his face and neck, “I’m so sorry!” he manages to say in between ragged breaths. He hears a low growl across from him and blinks, forcing his eyes to look at Jared’s face, which is flushed, his pupils blown wide and he’s breathing heavily, himself. Jensen swallows and tries to find words to say, but Jared starts to speak.  
  
“Jesus, _fuck_ , Jensen, that’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” he pants.  
  
“Wha-” the teen manages before he’s being dragged into Jared’s arms and kissed within an inch of his life. His come sticky shorts cling to him, but right then, surrounded by the feel, smell and taste of Jared, he doesn’t give a fuck about being embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is extra horny, luckily Jensen is there to help with that, getting his first blow job in the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when the page is put into reader mode AO3 misses off a large chunk of story at the start which will be relevant later. I'm not sure why it's doing it but I wanted to make you aware. If your screen shows the chapter starting on Saturday morning it's missed a chunk out! :(

Almost a month later Jared’s trying to close a sale. This week it’s identity theft insurance and he’s almost got the guy on the other end of the line, it’s really a no brainer because why wouldn’t someone have it in these digital times? But nooo, he has to check with his significant other...why can’t people just make a fucking decision these days? He schedules a call back for next week and hangs up, all but throwing his headset on the desk in front of him.  
  
“The fuck’s the matter with you?” his friend and colleague asks.  
  
“Nothing,” Jared sighs, “just...nothing.”  
  
“Riiiight,” he replies, “that why you’ve been slamming around the office all week? You’re being a pissy little bitch, you either need more fibre in your diet or you need to get laid. Maybe both!”  
  
“Oh fuck you, Tom,” he snaps, “have you actually hit any targets today? This week, even?”  
  
The other man raises an eyebrow at him, “Fuck _me_? Yeah, you wish, sorry buddy but you know I don’t do dick. What about that new chick on Dave’s team? She seems like your type, you know the one I mean, the tiny brunette?”  
  
“I don’t have a type,” Jared replies, knowing damn well that he does, but nobody can know that. He logs out of the phone system even though there’s ten minutes of his shift left. It’s Friday, he’s had a shitty week and on top of that he’s not been able to get any real time with Jensen without other people around, “I don’t like to discriminate, a fuck’s a fuck!”  
  
“You’re such a gentleman,” Tom deadpans, “well whatever, don’t come back on Monday with the same attitude.”  
  
“Not everything is about sex with me,” he sighs, rubbing at his temples to try and ease the headache that’s been building for the past two hours. He turns his head to glare at the other man when he laughs out loud, “can’t I just be in a bad mood for once?”  
  
“Jay, in all the years I’ve known you there’s never been a bad mood you’ve not been able to fuck out of your system, so yeah, for you it _is_ all about sex. Find a willing body and work out whatever’s got you all twisted up.”  
  
Maybe Tom’s right, Jared thinks as he drives home, maybe he should go out and find a cockslut for the night and have done with it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that and sure as Hell won’t be the last. It’s been a stressful week, he’s not slept well and working out has only served to make him more tired so it’s quite possible that a different kind of exercise will help settle him. The slow pace at which he and Jensen are having to go isn’t helping his frustration - even though he loves every minute of teaching the teen, he’s yet to have Jensen make _him_ come. True to his word he’s made it all about making the boy feel good, first, but there’s a point where jerking off just isn’t enough, he needs _more_. It’s been a long time since he had a raw, animalistic, down and dirty fucking session with no holding back, no being gentle, just taking what he needs from someone looking for the exact same thing. His dick stirs just thinking about it.  
  
Over a quick and easy dinner of frozen pizza, salad and beer he makes the decision he’ll go out tomorrow, Jensen’s coming over to use his gym in the morning and it wouldn’t feel right to screw around tonight only to have a hangover tomorrow. He doesn’t feel bad about going out for sex, he's never once implied he and Jensen are exclusive, however the kid's trusting him to watch out for him on the equipment so it’s the responsible thing to do. He plans on getting Jensen’s cock in his mouth before the weekend is out which can hardly be described as responsible by most people, but he missed the kid’s birthday and blow jobs make up for a lot, especially to a teenager.

§

Saturday morning comes all too soon, he feels like he could sleep for at least a week, but he drags his ass out of bed, showers and does his usual grocery run first thing to avoid crowds and screaming kids, because seriously, do people wait until their brats are at their most annoying before they take them out in public? He pauses in the fruit aisle, holding a carton of blueberries and his mind immediately makes the jump to muffin batter, to Jensen coming in his pants in the middle of the kitchen. He’s blindingly hard in seconds, right there in the middle of the supermarket. Thankfully his shirt is long enough to give him enough cover so nobody will notice and get him thrown out. He thinks that’s it until he picks up a bag of gummy bears and remembers his first kiss with Jensen which tasted of them, and yep, there goes his cock merrily getting hard again despite where he is. He’s definitely going to take the edge off with the teen today, but tonight he’s gonna fuck whoever catches his eye first, at this point as long as they’re clean and willing he’s up for anything, because he can’t go around popping wood like he’s a friggin’ teen again, himself. He expects it from his virgins but he should have better control.  
  
He’s putting freshly laundered sheets on his bed when the knock on the door comes, and his cock has apparently turned into one of Pavlov’s dogs because it’s already starting to chub up in anticipation of seeing Jensen before he’s even got to the door. He opens it with a smile, only to find Alan on the porch instead of Jensen, “Hey, you’re about a foot taller than the Ackles I was expecting!” he laughs, tugging his t-shirt over his crotch.  
  
“Jared, hey,” Alan says, “he’s just helping his mom with something, I wondered if I could ask a favour?”  
  
“Sure,” Jared replies, stepping aside to let the man in and closing the door behind him, “everything OK?”  
  
“Yeah, well kinda,” the other man says with a pained kind of smile on his face, “I hate to ask this, Jared, you’ve been so good to us helping Jensen, it’s just…” he trails off, looking uncomfortable, “Donna thinks I shouldn’t be asking but I thought what the hell, right?”  
  
“I can’t give you an answer until I know what the question is, man,” he replies, clapping Alan on the shoulder, “you know I’ll help if I can.”  
  
Alan sighs, “It’s silly, really,” he says, “the thing is, it’s our anniversary today and we’re booked until a hotel and spa for the night to give Donna a break and some _pampering_ we can’t do at home with the kids,” he blushes slightly and Jared wants to laugh that a man with two kids blushes about sex, but manages to keep it in, “Mac is already at a friend’s for the weekend and Jensen was meant to be staying with Chris but his mom just called to say he has a stomach bug, so…” he takes a breath, “I was wondering, if you don’t have plans…”  
  
Jared does laugh, then, “Is this your long winded way of asking me to keep an eye on Jensen?”  
  
“Would you? I don’t feel comfortable leaving him on his own, even though _he_ thinks he’s old enough,” he says with a kind of desperate and embarrassed look, “I wouldn’t normally ask but it’s our 20th and I kinda want to make it special. Donna lost her mom around this time last year and I want to take her mind off it, even for a little while. It’d be a shame to lose the booking unless we really have to. Maybe you could check on him last thing tonight and first thing in the morning, just to make sure he’s not burned the place to the ground? I’d ask one of the other neighbours but then he’ll know he’s being checked up on and then… well, teenagers, you know? He thinks highly of you so it probably wouldn’t even cross his mind he’s being supervised!”  
  
Jared thinks briefly about the plans he’d made for tonight, feeling more than a little frustrated, but even so there’s an opportunity, here, “I’m sorry to hear that about your mother in law." He squeezes Alan's shoulder in support, "You know... Jensen could just stay here with me. I have spare rooms and I’m pretty sure that we’d both be watching movies, reading or playing video games, anyway, we can just as easily do that together… unless that’s a problem? For you and Donna, I mean… or even Jensen for that matter...” he finishes, the words come out in a bit of a rush because of the butterflies in his stomach.

§

The next time Jared answers the door, Jensen is there bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling like an idiot and gripping the straps of his backpack like it’s the only thing grounding him.  
  
“Hey, kiddo, what’s got you smiling so much?” he asks with mock innocence as he lets the teen into the house.  
  
“You’re a fucking genius, I couldn’t believe it when dad told me what you suggested!” Jensen replies with a huge smile, slipping his bag off his shoulders and dropping it on the ground the second the door closes behind him. Jared can tell he wants physical contact so he guides him into the kitchen where there’s more privacy, “Are you sure this is OK?” the teen asks, green eyes wide as if he’s pleading with Jared to say yes even though it was his idea.  
  
A flicker of doubt flashes in Jared’s mind, not only because his plans have had to change, but because a part of him is a little surprised that the suggestion even came out of his mouth, “Of course,” he says, reaching out to cradle the back of the teen’s head and pull him in for a soft, sweet kiss. Mostly gentle is as far as they’ve gone with kissing and Jared has to quell his urge to make it rougher than any they’ve shared before, not to tongue fuck Jensen’s mouth or bite his lips until they’re red and swollen. Once the teen learns to kiss in that way, Jared knows he won’t be able to keep from going much further so he keeps it as tame as he can so he doesn’t push too far, too fast.  
  
When they separate Jensen takes a deep breath, the kind he always does before he’s about to ask Jared a question, “If I’m here all night, does that mean you want to teach me lots of things at once?” he asks, looking nervous and a touch vulnerable, which always gets Jared’s blood pumping.  
  
Jared pulls him over to the kitchen table and nods to a chair, taking the one next to him when he’s seated. He takes hold of one of his hands, the other resting halfway up the teen’s thigh, “I’d like to teach you _some_ things, what do you class as ‘lots’, sweetheart?” He keeps his voice soft and encouraging to urge Jensen to speak and feel like he’s in control.  
  
“I don’t know,” he whispers, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to…” he dips his head down and mumbles something.  
  
“I didn’t catch that,” Jared says, “tell me again, don’t be shy.”  
  
Jensen swallows audibly and looks up at him with a small frown on his face, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to fuck me.”  
  
“Wow,” Jared says, a little taken aback, “uh, is that something you want to do, tonight? If it is I need you to say it, Jen.”  
  
Jensen licks his lips and shakes his head, “Not tonight, I’m not ready…” he chews on his lip and his eyes are a little glassy, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hey, come on, now,” Jared says, cupping the teen’s cheek and dipping his own head so they’re eye to eye at the same height, “don’t be sorry. It’s too soon, and there’s still lots we can do before we get there. You still want that, right?”  
  
“I do,” Jensen replies, “but I’m kinda scared,” he adds, blushing.  
  
Jared has an odd combination of feelings. There’s definitely lust because of that blush along with knowing that Jensen still wants to learn everything Jared can teach him; and there’s a little pride that the kid told him no, outright, he likes the challenge that presents to finally guide him there. There’s more than a little relief because with how wound up he is he’s not sure he’d have the patience to go as slow as he normally does, and he realises that there’s also a little fear because he doesn’t want to hurt Jensen if he were to lose some control. He’s never hurt any of his previous treasures, never _wanted to_ because that’s not who he is. What he tells them is true, he sees it as a privilege to take their virginity and he won’t take what he wants by force, “You’re right to be scared,” he says, smiling softly and brushing Jensen’s cheek, “it’s a big deal. We don’t have to rush, and what’s the rule? I won’t do anything…”  
  
“Until I ask,” the teen replies, a relieved smile on his face.  
  
“That’s right,” he smiles back, “there’s a couple of things I’d like to try but only if you say it’s OK.”  
  
“What are they?”  
  
“Well, mostly I’d just like to touch and kiss you,” he strokes the teen’s neck, “here,” then his shoulder and collarbone, “here”, and finally trails a finger in a zig zag pattern all across Jensen’s throat, chest and belly, “and here, but I’d really like it if I could do it without your shirt on. Would that be OK?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen says a little shakily, “is that all?”  
  
“Isn’t that enough?” Jared asks with a smirk, fairly certain the answer will be no.  
  
“It could be, but you said a _couple_ of things…” he leaves it open for Jared to pick up, which he does straight away.  
  
“You pay attention,” he says with a smile, “well, I’d really like to see that cock of yours, maybe kiss you there, too.”  
  
“Dude, you can say blow job, I know what it is!” the teen says with a huff of laughter.  
  
“OK,” Jared nods and smirks, arousal sweeping through him at the thought of it, “I would _very much_ like to blow you, Jen,” his voice comes out rough with lust, “call it a belated birthday present. You wanna be like most fifteen year olds on that front, don't you?”  
  
“Duh,” he replies with a roll of his eyes, “what do you think?"  
  
Jared can’t help but laugh from deep in his belly, “So how about it?” he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
“How about you take me upstairs right now?” Jensen replies, shifting his hips and Jared can see he’s hard in his shorts.  
  
“Somebody got pushy, I’m not sure I approve!” he says with a mock scowl, even as he’s leading the teen out of the room and up the stairs.

§

By the time Jared has kissed his way from Jensen’s lips over his neck and throat, asked again if it was OK to take his shirt off - faster than lightning the kid had removed it, as Jared knew he would - and continued down to his abs and belly Jensen is shaking and breathing heavily. Jared is sitting on the edge of his bed, legs open with the teen standing barefoot between them.  
  
“Please,” Jensen says, his hands in Jared’s hair as the man licks over his collarbone and down his pec, “Jared, come on!”  
  
“Mmmm,” he hums against Jensen’s skin, “what do you want, sweetheart?”  
  
Jensen swallows, “I don’t know, just m-more.”  
  
Jared lowers his head, hands on Jensen’s hips, angling them away from him so no part of him is touching the teen’s cock, and swirls the tip of his tongue around a soft, dusky pink nipple before licking it with the flat of his tongue, drawing a soft moan from the teen, “You like that, baby?” he says, sliding over to repeat the action with the other.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Jensen moans, “feels good.”  
  
Jared doubles his efforts, loving the feel of the tender flesh of the teen’s areola and the contrast of the nipple hardening to a bud under his ministrations. The breathy sounds and Jensen’s squirming is making Jared’s cock ache, “God, you're so responsive,” he says when he pulls his mouth away and replaces it with his fingers, rolling and gently tugging on the flesh. Jensen lets out an almost pained noise and his hips jerk forward, brushing against the older man’s inner thigh, “nuh uh, keep still,” he says a little more harshly, “I told you, I’ll only keep going as long as you do.”  
  
“C-can’t help it,” Jensen replies, “s-sorry.”  
  
“Look at me,” Jared says, waiting for the teen to blink open his lust blown eyes, “can you try for me? Just for a little longer?”  
  
Jensen’s face is strained, “You said you’d touch me,” he pants, “and I wanna touch you.”  
  
“Not yet,” Jared replies, shifting slightly on the bed, uncomfortable where his jeans are tight across his own hard cock, “I want you to come for me, first.”  
  
“Then you have to touch me!” Jensen says, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
“We both know that’s not true,” he smirks, “you’ve done it before, so you can do it again.” Jensen blushes bright red, still evidently embarrassed he’d come from Jared sucking on his fingers and nothing more, “Hey, none of that,” he says, tracing his fingers over the heated flesh of the teen’s cheek, “you have no idea how hot that was.”  
  
“Really?” the teen asks with a frown.  
  
“ _Fuck, yeah_ ,” Jared replies, his cock leaking at the memory of it, “only wish I could have seen it properly,” he looks down at the tent in Jensen’s shorts and reaches for the waistband, “will you take these off for me so I can see?” The teen immediately starts to push them down, “Leave the boxers on,” the older man says, earning a confused look, “just go with it. You trust me, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen nods, frantically, “You know I do,” he says, pushing the shorts down to reveal light grey boxers with a damp patch on them from where he’s leaking, strong but slim thighs with that beautiful bow to them, and the dark blond hair on his shins catching the midday sunlight.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Jared trails one hand over a creamy thigh, barely visible hair a little rough under his palm, then the skin getting smoother as his fingertips slip over the inside. He wants to kiss and suck at that skin, have it rub against his hips while he slides into Jensen’s tight ass, but there’ll be time for that later. He swallows and drags his eyes back up, lifting his hand to rest it on Jensen’s hip, his eyes trained on the teen’s cock where it jerks in his shorts. He can tell that it’s going to fill his mouth, nicely, already long and thick, and he groans, palming his own hardness to relieve a little pressure. He’s gonna come so long and hard, he can tell, but not yet, not before he’s made Jensen feel good.  
  
“I want to touch you,” Jensen says, breathily, sliding his hand up Jared’s thigh.  
  
“I said no,” Jared growls, gripping the teen’s wrist to still him.  
  
“But I want…” Jensen says, licking his lips, “You said if I ask…”  
  
Jared drops his head and closes his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh before looking back up at Jensen, “I know I said that, but I also said I was going to show you things first before you touch me, this is about _you_.” he feels a little shaky, now, partly with lust and partly because he laid out rules and he’s trying not to get angry with Jensen for wanting to break them, even though he’s never had a teen yet that followed them. He swallows and keeps his voice as even as he can, “Trust me when I say I want you to touch me, but those are my terms, Jensen, if you can’t respect that then we have to stop.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes go wide, “No, I don’t want to stop,” he says, pulling his hand free and balling both of them at his sides, “I’m sorry, Jared, please, I can be good.”  
  
The older man lets out a shaky breath, “Thank you,” he says, cupping Jensen’s cheek, “I don’t want to stop, either, but…” he swallows, and lets out another breath, confused about all the things he could say, so shakes his head and says none of them, instead leaning forward and kissing him, sweeping his tongue into the teen’s mouth almost straight away, licking everywhere he can and moaning when Jensen’s tongue meets his. “That’s it, baby, you’re already so good to me,” he smiles when he pulls away, brushing his thumb over Jensen’s cheek when he smiles brightly at the praise. “I have a compromise,” Jared says after a moment’s hesitation.  
  
“What are we-” Jensen starts, then lets out a gasp when Jared spins him around, pulling him close so the teen's back against his chest.  
  
Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s waist, holding him tighter and rolling his hips so his cock presses into the teen’s ass cheek, “Can you feel what you do to me, Jen, how fucking hard you make me?” he moans into Jensen’s neck.  
  
Jensen nods, “Y-yeah,” he rasps, covering Jared’s hand with his own.  
  
“Good,” Jared growls, sliding his other hand over Jensen’s thigh, scraping his nails over the expanse of it, “you’re gonna come all over yourself for me, you got that?” Jensen moans and nods his head but doesn’t say anything. Jared shifts closer to the edge of the bed so he doesn’t have to hold the teen against him, tightening his legs around the slim hips to hold him still while he slides his hand from around Jensen's waist to his left nipple and rubs the pads of his fingers over it. He noses at the hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck, breathing in the scent from his slightly sweaty skin. He smells of an artificial sweetness, like shampoo or shower gel but underneath there’s a heady, almost woody scent that’s all Jensen and he can’t help grinding his cock into the kid’s supple ass cheek again as he draws it into his lungs.  
  
Jensen soon begins panting heavily, his hips twitching, belly and abs quivering as Jared works his nipples, strokes his thighs and belly while he kisses and sucks on the teen’s neck. Jared’s panting, himself, his breath hitching almost in time with Jensen’s, “Are you close, baby?” he asks, hearing the whine in his own voice, desperate to make the kid fall apart in his arms.  
  
Jensen doesn’t answer with words, he just moans and whimpers, his hips bucking wildly, now. Jared shuffles back on the bed, making room between his legs for Jensen and hauls him up, spreading the teen’s thighs open to rest over each of his own, his ass to Jared’s crotch, and hooks his chin over the teen’s sweaty shoulder.  
  
From this angle he has a perfect view of how red and puffy Jensen’s nipples are, his tensing abs and belly, and his cock trapped in his boxers, “Do, it, sweetheart, come for me,” he says, then seals his mouth over the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard while he pinches and tugs on the boy’s nipples. Jensen grabs hold of both of Jared’s thighs through his jeans, tenses, and cries out as Jared watches his cock jerk against cotton, soaking it completely as he comes without a hand on his dick, pained little whimpers falling from his lips, “Jesus Christ,” Jared pants after he releases the hot flesh under his mouth, feeling his own cock jerking and leaking profusely onto his boxers, “ _so fucking hot_ , so good for me, sweetheart,” he croons into Jensen’s ear as he shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
  
Jared lets him catch his breath a little before he flops them both back on the bed, letting Jensen’s head rest on his chest, loving the weight of the teen’s limp body on top of him, heavy enough to feel the pressure of his weight crushing him, slightly, but light enough that he can manhandle the teen how he wants him. When Jensen’s breath has evened out a little, Jared tightens the arm he has around the boy’s waist lifts him slightly as he shuffles his own body out from under him. He immediately straddles the teen’s hips, takes one sweaty hand in his own and cups his jaw with the other before pressing a heated kiss to his swollen lips. He feels like he wants to devour the teen, he’s so pleased with how it went, Jensen following his instructions and moaning just right. He pulls back for air and looks down at Jensen’s flushed, sweaty face, flashing a dazed and lazy smile at the man.  
  
“Did I do good?” Jensen slurs.  
  
“Better than good, perfect, sweetheart,” Jared says, completely sincere, “came so pretty for me!” Jensen’s smile is blinding and the older man’s heart beats faster, “You’re not finished, yet, though.”  
  
“What?” the teen replies, confusion clear on his face.  
  
Jared can’t help teasing, so he says nothing, just sits back on his heels and pulls his t-shirt off, watching Jensen watch him. Next he unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of the loops, flinging it across the room before unzipping his jeans. He slides off the bed to push them down, kicking them off. He leaves his boxers on, smirking at the teen’s look of disappointment. His cock jerks as he looks down at Jensen’s soaked boxers, seeing the evidence of the boy’s pleasure, his still half hard cock clearly outlined by the soggy fabric. He leans down and puts his hands on the waistband then looks into bright green eyes, “Can I take these off?”  
  
Jensen looks uncertain, “I need a shower,” he says, “I’m gross.”  
  
Jared huffs out a laugh, “No you’re not, let me see,” he starts to tug the fabric down as far as the teen’s hips but no further, “please?” Jensen blushes, deeply, but nods, and Jared wastes no time carefully sliding the shorts down, keeping his gaze on Jensen's thighs as he does, watching the muscles bunch and relax as he pushes his hips up so the shorts can be pulled off. Jared drops them onto his jeans which are already wet with his own pre-come so he’s not concerned about dirtying them up, “Move up the bed,” he says, even as he reaches out to tuck a hand behind Jensen’s knee, encouraging him to open his legs.  
  
Jensen scrambles to do as he’s asked and Jared’s pulse gets quicker, “What are you going to do?” he asks in a small voice.  
  
Jared looks into his eyes, then, seeing the nervous look, “I’m going to blow you like I said I would,” he replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The teen’s eyes widen, “But I’m all dirty…”  
  
Jared smiles, “So I’ll clean you up,” he says, “then you’re gonna come again, this time in my mouth.” Jensen blushes beetroot and opens his mouth to say something but closes it again when Jared raises an eyebrow, “You can tell me to stop at any time, but you have to say it loud and clear, OK?” he says as he strokes the teen’s thighs. Jensen nods but still doesn’t speak, “Good boy,” Jared winks, finally looking down at the boy’s naked cock for the first time and letting out a moan, “Jesus, look at you,” he says, seeing that he was right, it’s long and thick, a good size for his age and the perfect mouthful.  
  
He leans down and breathes in the teen’s scent, rich and musky. He puts both hands on Jensen’s thighs, determined not to touch the kid’s cock with his hands, and slowly drags his tongue over the teen’s happy trail, taking in the flavour of his skin as well as the first traces of the boy’s come. It’s salty sweet and already Jared’s addicted, sweeping his tongue out for more, kissing the teen’s belly when he’s done. He moans as he slowly cleans come off all the skin he can reach before shuffling down and licking the base of Jensen’s cock, turning his head sideways and running his lips up the length of it, pleased at the gasps and moans his mouth is causing Jensen to let out. He repeats the action in a different position, soaking in the teen’s flavour until he finally reaches the head. He gently licks at it, knowing he has to be still quite sensitive, but is clearly enjoying it because it’s twitching weakly, trying to get ready to play again.  
  
Before the teen can get any harder he quickly moves back down, laving his tongue over Jensen’s balls, pushing his legs wide and up, dipping lower, flicking his tongue over the teen’s hole three times, just enough to tease, holding him still when his hips buck and he cries out at the sensation. Jared lifts his head, smirking up at his lover, “Prop yourself up, baby, gonna want to see your face when you come.”  
  
He waits somewhat patiently as Jensen gulps down air, looking dazed as he plumps the pillows behind him then drops down to rest on his elbows, “I don’t know if I can come again, yet!” he pants.  
  
Jared feels a surge of heat through his body, a combination of lust and anger, “You can and you will,” he says, firmly. Jensen blinks at him with a small frown, presumably at his tone. He kisses Jensen’s thigh and looks back up at him, “I’ll make sure of, sweetheart.” he smiles, encouragingly.  
  
“Are you mad at me?”  
  
“What? No,” he quickly kneels up and leans down to slide his hand in Jensen’s hair and take his lips in a kiss, “I’m sorry, it’s just frustration…” he pauses, feeling a little embarrassed, “you make me so fucking hot, I’m dying here, kiddo. I feel like I’ve been hard forever!” he huffs out a laugh at his own expense. He sits back on his heels and gestures to his crotch, cupping and gently squeezing his balls, moaning at the sensation before he stretches the pale blue cotton of his boxers over himself, “See how full they are just for you? I _really_ need to come, but I wanna make you feel good again first.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes go wide, “Doesn’t that hurt? I’ve never been hard for that long,” he says, blushing again.  
  
Jared smiles, fondly, “You’ll find out, soon enough.”  
  
“That didn’t answer my question…oh fuck,” he gasps as Jared’s mouth engulfs his whole cock and sucks.  
  
The older man can’t help but smile, even with his mouth full. He flicks his eyes back up to Jensen and winks, before sliding his lips all the way up to the head, feeling the kid’s cock lengthen and thicken on his tongue. He moans as his lips slide back down to the base, the taste and smell of the teen making his own solid cock ache and leak even more. He bobs his head, tonguing under the tip of Jensen’s cock then lightly scraping his teeth down the shaft on the way back down. Jensen lets out a sound that’s a hybrid of a hiss and moan, and threads his hand into Jared’s hair, tugging slightly when the older man works his way back up and sucks hard on the head, rewarded by a louder moan and a spurt of pre-come on his tongue.  
  
Jensen’s panting and sweating, the muscles of his belly and abs tensing and releasing, “Jared,” he whines, “God, I'm close.”  
  
Jared raises his head again, repositioning himself so his hands are on the bed either side of Jensen’s hips, “Just let go, baby,” he says, voice rough with lust, “do what feels natural, fuck my mouth,” he says before quickly descending on the teen’s gorgeous cock once again.  
  
Jensen’s other hand scrambles over the sheets while the one is Jared’s hair clenches, his hips bucking uncontrollably as the older man bobs up and down, his own pulse racing as he watches the teen’s eyes roll back in his head and his lips wide open as Jared’s mouth is flooded with hot, salty sweet come. It’s thinner than his own and he moans happily as he swallows it all down, watching the almost pained look on Jensen’s face as he does, gently sucking until every drop is gone.  
  
When the teen collapses on the bed he pulls off and scrambles up to kiss him, not able to stop from fucking Jensen’s mouth with his tongue and groaning as he wraps his hand around his own cock. Jensen pushes him away with a gentle hand on his shoulder, gasping for breath. Quickly the older man kneels up and pulls his cock out of the slit in his boxers, his fist tight around his aching, slick length, groaning loudly, “Jen...,” he pants, fucking into his fist, his whole body burning up and tingling, “gimme your hand, now, _fuck_ ,” he grits out.  
  
The teen looks up at him groggily but raises his arm. Jared takes his hand and covers his own with it, the teen still not touching his actual cock, and picks up the pace. He can’t help the choked sound that comes from his throat as Jensen’s hand tightens, almost guiding his own larger one in a steady rhythm. Through the thundering pulse in his ears he can hear himself grunting and groaning, saying Jensen’s name until _finally_ the pressure is released and he comes harder than he has in a long, long time, feeling lightheaded with it.  
  
He manages to open his heavy eyes to see Jensen looking at him in awe. His face and neck are flushed and sweaty, his belly and chest covered in streak after streak of Jared’s come and it’s such a beautiful sight Jared’s chest aches. He lets himself flop down on his back next to Jensen and with what strength he has left, he hauls the teen onto his chest and kisses him, lazily.  
  
“We’re _so_ doing that again!” Jensen says.  
  
Jared huffs out a laugh, “That and more, baby boy, so much more.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically 90% smut. Jared pushes Jensen's physical limits and because we all love it, some angst!

“Jen, wake up,” Jared says, gently shaking the sleeping teen. He does it again when there’s no response, this time speaking a little louder and Jensen stirs the tiniest bit, making a disgruntled noise but doesn’t wake up. “Jesus Christ,” Jared sighs, shifting his body so they’re lying face to face and extricates himself from the teen’s long limbs, covers him up and stumbles to the bathroom to relieve himself and set the shower running. He heads back into the bedroom to grab clean clothes while the water heats up, finding Jensen exactly where he left him, his breaths slow and even. Jared shakes his head, a small smile on his face, two orgasms and he’s dead to the world...that will have to change, soon the teen will know what _real_ exhaustion is.  
  
Jared is making dinner when Jensen eventually shuffles into the kitchen, hair every which way, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and dressed in one of Jared’s plaid shirts that he’s pretty sure was in the laundry basket, “Hey,” he mumbles, “why didn’t you wake me?” his voice is raspy, rough from sleep and fuck if that doesn’t make Jared’s pulse pick up.  
  
“I tried, several times then gave up when I realised I was fighting a losing battle!”  
  
“Oh, right,” the teen replies, biting his lip, “how long was I asleep?”  
  
“About four hours, give or take.”  
  
“ _Shit_!” he says, walking over to where Jared is grating cheese into a large bowl, “I’m sorry, you kinda wore me out,” he says, a teasing tone to his voice and a slight blush on his cheeks. He gets a twinkle in his eye, then, “I demand coffee!” he says, smacking Jared’s ass.  
  
The older man grunts a little, not expecting the smack, “What the fuck?” he says, raising an eyebrow at the teen, trying for a serious tone but he knows he’s smiling so it’s pointless, “we need to work on your stamina, kiddo.”  
  
“Add it to the list of things you’re gonna teach me,” the teen mumbles absently around a yawn, opening a couple of cupboards until he finds the coffee, “Aha!” he says, like he’s hit the motherlode, “wait, do we have a list?” he frowns.  
  
“I don’t know, do you _want_ a list?”  
  
Jensen seems to consider it for a moment, “Maybe, I make lists for school," he fills the machine with water and flicks it on, "it’s pretty satisfying to tick things off. That smells good, what are we having?”  
  
Jared wipes his hands, “Back up a sec,” he says, snagging Jensen around the waist, “first off, I know you’re new to all this but I can guarantee ‘pretty satisfying’ isn’t a term anyone can use to describe my sex life, ‘mind blowingly awesome’ is more accurate.” Jensen opens his mouth to speak and Jared covers it with his hand, “Second, lasagne, and third, what would you put on the list if we made one?”  
  
Jensen raises both eyebrows and pushes the older man’s hand away from his face, “OK, one,” he says holding up his index finger,” I know you’re _not_ new to all this but ‘mind blowingly awesome’ is a bold claim, dude. I have no grounds for comparison so I’m either gonna need testimonials or we’re gonna have to have a _lot_ of sex so I’m so full of endorphins that I can’t question it!” he smirks up at Jared and holds up his middle finger, “two, lasagne is awesome,” his ring finger joins the others, “and three, the basics, I guess, then some specifics. I think I need to do some research, though, your books are a good place to start, or I can ask for the benefit of your experience...which I’m guessing is pretty extensive!” his tone makes it a statement but there’s also a question in there.  
  
Jared frowns, speechless for a moment while his brain catches up with all the words. He pulls Jensen closer and threads a hand through his bed hair, “Anyone ever tell you you’re a mouthy little shit?” Unsurprisingly, Jensen smiles and nods, “Urgh, that was rhetorical!” he says, shaking his head, smiling back at the teen, “You can borrow any book you like, but I think we should cover ‘the basics’ first, though I think we should just do them rather than put it on a fucking _list_!” he laughs.  
  
Jensen pats his arm, “Wrong inflection, there, Mr. P, it would be a " _fucking_ list', not a ‘fucking _list_ ’, he quips, quickly disentangling himself from Jared to pour himself a mug of coffee the second it finishes dripping.  
  
“Hey,” Jared objects, striding over to the teen. He takes the mug out his hand and sets it on the side, then spins Jensen around, lifts him up and puts him on the counter, too. He pushes the teen’s legs open and steps in between them, smirking at the dazed expression on his lover’s face, “just because you got your dick sucked, don’t go thinking you’re in charge around here,” he says, voice almost a growl, “and don’t forget...you can ask for something but there’s nothing stopping me saying no.”  
  
Jensen’s face drops and he stiffens in Jared’s grip, “Yeah,” he says, “I...,” he lowers his head, “I was just messing around,” he grips the front of Jared’s t-shirt, “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Jared sighs and cups Jensen’s cheek, “I’m not mad, I’m just not used to this attitude, you’re kinda one end of the scale or the other. Shy and blushing one minute and the next you’re being cocky and demanding,” he laughs. “I’m sorry, too,” he presses a kiss to the teen’s forehead, “I shouldn’t have said that so bluntly about saying no, but I _will_ say no if I think you’re not ready for something. You still trust me to know what’s best for you, yeah?”  
  
The older man already knows Jensen trusts him, yet also he knows deep down that the power he has over the teen will only last as long as Jensen keeps giving himself, freely. If his lover says stop, they stop, and any actual control Jared has over the situation disappears. He’s not about to tell the teen that, obviously, but he’s very aware of the fact Jensen might work it out. He learned that lesson with his last teen lover and he’s not going to repeat that mistake, or let himself get hurt, again.  
  
“Of course I trust you,” he replies, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck, “but I’m probably still gonna ask for things, even if you might say no. Is that OK?”  
  
“So what you’re telling me is that you’re a stubborn brat?” Jared replies with an exaggerated eye roll at the teen’s smirk. “Listen, sweetheart, I’d rather you tell me what you want… and what you don’t want, that’s important, too. I can’t promise to give you something just because you ask, especially if there’s a good reason for me to say no. I don’t want you getting hurt or pushing for something too quickly, you understand that don’t you?”  
  
Jensen nods and smiles at him and there’s something in his eyes that makes Jared feel a little unsettled. He can’t quite place it and that makes him even more uneasy because he prides himself on reading people, especially his virgins. It slips from his mind when Jensen leans in for a slow kiss, his hands buried in the older man’s hair and his tongue touching Jared’s in all the right ways. When they pull apart Jared rests his head against Jensen’s forehead, “You’re getting _really_ good at that, my compliments to your teacher.”  
  
Jensen kisses him gently on the cheek, “I do have an excellent teacher. I like it and definitely need more practise, lots of it,” he says with a soft smile then jerks his head to the side, “I also like my coffee hot, can I have it back now, please?”  
  
Jared makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, “Fine, drink your damn coffee,” he reaches for the mug but holds it up high, well out of Jensen’s reach and taps his lips, pursing them until Jensen presses a kiss there. Jared tips his head to one side and taps his neck, chuckling when the teen huffs in mock annoyance. The kiss he places there is open mouthed, between his jaw and ear, just in the right spot to make Jared shiver and let out a moan before he can stop himself.  
  
“Ohh, hot spot,” Jensen says, sounding all too pleased with himself, “duly noted.”  
  
“Shut up,” Jared grumps, pushing the mug into Jensen’s waiting hand and walking away to finish making dinner.

§

Jared blew Jensen again while the lasagne bubbled away in the oven, for no other reason than the kid was looking far too sexy for his own good sat on the worktop, thighs open and Jared’s shirt slipping down his shoulder to reveal a tasty looking collarbone. The teen had barely lasted two minutes this time but Jared hadn't minded, it was to be expected due to Jensen's inexperience and the few hours recovery time he'd had, the first time he'd only lasted longer because he’d already come a few minutes prior which was always Jared’s plan.  
  
Watching a movie had been a lost cause, barely half an hour into it Jared threaded his hand into Jensen's hair, still slightly damp from the shower, meaning only to have the teen closer to him, but Jensen had climbed into his lap and started kissing the sensitive skin of Jared's neck that he discovered earlier, and that was that, movie forgotten. Soon Jensen was naked and Jared in just his boxers even though he was desperate to feel the teen’s skin against his cock, the thin layer of cotton was a reminder that Jared is calling the shots, they come off when he says and not before.  
  
At Jared's insistence the teen had laid out on the sofa and wrapped his hand around his own cock, showing the older man how he likes to jerk off before Jared stopped the fast pace of his hand, saying he needs to start building up his stamina. He instructed Jensen to bring himself to the edge three times until he was a shaking, sobbing mess before letting him come, then used the slick mess to jerk himself to completion while Jensen watched, forbidden to touch him.  
  
By Jared's count he's made the teen come four times in six hours, and right now he's working hard on drawing orgasm number five out of him. He hadn't intended to do this tonight, but when Jensen had climbed onto the bed on all fours, ass up in the air because he knew Jared was watching the older man's mouth had watered, knowing without doubt what he wanted to do. It had taken a little persuasion, the teaser that Jared had given during the first blow job not really enough to convince Jensen to spread his cheeks and be taught what pleasure Jared’s could bring with just his tongue, but once he pulled out the puppy eyes, promising to stop if Jensen didn't like it, the teen nodded and spread his legs, shyly.  
  
At this very minute Jared isn't sure which of them is moaning loudest at the sensation of his tongue in Jensen's ass, it’s quite possibly him. By the time he shows the teen what his mouth is really capable of Jared knows he'll need to keep Jensen quiet so the other neighbours don't hear them, but for now the moans and whimpers are only for his ears.  
  
Jensen's thighs are trembling and his hole is fluttering beautifully around Jared’s tongue, initial reservations forgotten as he rocks his hips, pushing his ass back onto the warm, wet muscle probing his insides. Jared pulls back to draw some air into his burning lungs, and he could almost come from the pitiful noise the teen makes when his hungry hole is left empty. This kid is going to be such a cockslut, he just knows it. He squeezes the creamy cheeks filling his palms, digging his thumbs in closer to the teen’s hole to keep him spread open as much as possible. They’re barely half an inch from the dusky skin and he could easily slip one in to feel the muscle give and the heat surround him, but he’s going to save that particular pleasure for another time because once they get to that stage Jared will have the teen taking his cock like a champ soon after. He’ll be done with being the first to have everything Jensen has to give, taking his fill for a few weeks more before it’s time to call it a day. He’s in no rush for this game to end any time soon, not when he has so much left to teach and the teen is literally coming to him, not even having to find excuses to be together like with previous lovers.  
  
When they’ve both had time to get air into their lungs Jared leans forward, pressing his face back into musky, hot skin. He runs the tip of his tongue all around Jensen’s hole before he seals his lips over it completely and sucks on the tender skin, a wail leaving the teen’s mouth. He grazes his teeth over the swollen rim then leans further in to push his tongue in as deep as it will go, switching between slow, shallow jabs and long, sweeping licks, varying it so Jensen never knows what’s coming. When he feels Jensen’s hole clench and a groan fall from his lips Jared quickly pulls back, reaching his hand underneath Jensen to find his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He covers it with his own, squeezing hard, “I said _no touching_ , Jensen, do you want me to stop? Well?” he adds quickly when there’s no reply.  
  
“Please…I need,” Jensen babbles, his voice desperate and strained.  
  
“ _Answer me_ , Jensen, do you want me to stop?”  
  
The teen draws in a deep breath and loosens his grip on his cock, so Jared pulls his hand back, too, “No, I’m sorry...don’t stop, I’ll be good, I promise!” he almost sobs. The combination of neediness, desperation and obedience sends an extra hot wave of lust through Jared’s body, causing his cock to twitch and leak in his boxers. He’s so fucking hard his dick has gone from aching to hurting, now, and he’s leaking so much he can feel the cotton clinging to the head of his cock, bittersweet friction every time he moves his hips. Jared prides himself on being able to hold off until his partners come at least once but he has his limits, and he’s fast approaching his.  
  
“How close are you?” he asks Jensen, whose arms and legs are barely holding him up, now. The kid is exhausted but God fucking damn it he’s gonna come again because Jared told him he has to, and the teen doesn’t have the brain function right now to argue.  
  
“I can’t,” Jensen raps, “please, Jared, I can’t come again.”  
  
Jared’s not doing it to be cruel, he doesn’t want to see Jensen truly in pain, but he knows from experience that this exquisite torture will be worth for both of them, Jared seeing Jensen pushed to his limits; and afterwards the teen will feel grateful for being able to give the older man this.  
  
Jared pushes up to his knees, sits on his heels and pulls Jensen into his lap, sweaty back to Jared’s chest, “You can do it, sweetheart,” he coos into the teen’s ear, “I know you can.” He can’t help grinding his hips against Jensen’s body, gasping and moaning at the stimulation on his cock but pulling back before he ends up coming all over the teen’s back. He wraps one arm around Jensen’s chest, holding him up while he rolls and tugs at the teen’s sore nipples with his free hand. The boy jerks in his grips, his hands weakly scrabbling at Jared’s thighs but he’s too sweaty to get a grip, “Come on, Jen, you’re doing so well.”  
  
Something warm drops onto Jared’s arm and realises Jensen is crying, now, shaking his head and sniffling. Jared shushes him, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck, releasing the kid’s nipples and rubbing soothing circles over his taut belly. He allows himself a minute to catch his breath before he lowers Jensen back onto the bed, turning him onto his back and slotting himself between the teen’s legs. He props himself up on one elbow, taking care not to crush his lover and kisses away the tears from his cheeks, then gently kisses his lips. Jensen’s arms come up around his neck and he pulls him into a deeper kiss, his hips bucking up against Jared’s and the teen whimpers with what the older man knows is his body fighting itself, wanting pleasure but not the pain. When they break apart Jared kisses his way down to the teen’s cock and waits for the boy to look at him.  
  
“Jared, I…,” he rasps, but the older man doesn’t give him a chance to say more, licking the teen’s angry, oversensitive cock before wrapping his lips around the head. Jensen hisses and reaches down to grip his lover’s shoulder. Jared slides all the way down to the base, feeling how hot Jensen’s overworked shaft is. The teen’s hips buck and he screams, digging his nails into Jared’s flesh as he arches off the bed, his cock jerking as he comes with his whole body shaking. What would normally be ropes of fluid hitting Jared’s tongue is instead a tiny trickle and the older man knows it’s the last Jensen has, his balls completely empty. He gently eases his mouth off the teen and crawls back up his body.  
  
There are more tears, Jensen panting like he’s run a marathon, trembling all over and Jared temporarily forgets that his own cock is screaming at him. He cups the teen’s face, pressing kisses to his chin and cheek, “Look at me,” he says, softly, waiting for Jensen to open his eyes, “there you are,” he smiles, “you’re so beautiful,” he says, “my beautiful boy. I knew you could do it, I’m so, so proud of you, sweetheart.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes go soft and a small smile creeps over his lips. He’s too fucked out to speak, but evidently some of his brain is still working because he slides his hand down Jared’s chest and stomach. Thin fingertips brush the head of his cock and Jared’s hips jerk forward, sliding across Jensen’s belly. He lets out a breathy moan, suddenly his desperation to come, renewed. Jensen nods, pushing at the waistband of the boxers. Within seconds Jared pushes them down enough to free his cock and is fucking into the groove of the teen’s hip, the first skin to skin contact they’ve had. He slides a hand around Jensen’s back, hooking his hand over the teen’s shoulder for leverage, grunting and sweating as he chases his long overdue orgasm. His lover angles his head so Jared can kiss him and as soon as the teen’s tongue meets his, Jared is done for, his body bow string tight as he comes hot and hard all over the young body beneath him.  
  
They lie there in silence for who knows how long until Jensen’s breathing begins to even out. Jared forces himself to get up and clean himself off before getting everything he’ll need to look after Jensen. The teen stirs when Jared starts cleaning him up with a soapy cloth, small whimpering sounds coming from his throat as when the fabric touches his still sensitive cock. The older man shushes him, then slides behind him, supporting the kid against his chest as he brings a glass of orange juice with a straw in it to Jensen’s lips, “You have to drink this, we gotta get some fluids back in you, baby boy.”  
  
Jensen does as he’s told, holding the straw while Jared keeps hold of the glass. When he’s drank most of it the older man opens a power bar and puts it in the teen’s hand, “Don’t wanna,” he mumbles, trying to bat Jared’s hand away when he pushes it against his lips, instead. Eventually he takes a few bites which Jared figures will have to do for now. He feels Jensen shivering and rubs his upper arms, feeling a little concerned at how cool his skin is.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” he says, pressing a kiss to the teen’s temple. He grabs them both boxers and t-shirts from his dresser, and a hoodie for Jensen. He dresses himself as the teen watches him with sleepy eyes, and he feels slightly bad for making him get out of bed to pee and brush his teeth, but then he helps Jensen get dressed and into bed.  
  
It’s been years since Jared actually had someone in his bed for the purposes of sleeping so it feels a little weird. He’s not sure quite where or how to lie but Jensen takes the decision out of his hands, lying in the middle of the mattress and despite being exhausted the teen somehow manages to wrap himself around Jared like a spider monkey clings to their mother, leaving him with no choice but to cradle the kid in his arms, head tucked under Jared’s chin.  
  
Jensen’s asleep within minutes, leaving the older man to wonder how the fuck this became his life. He doesn’t _do_ the cuddling in bed thing, the contact immediately after sex while he recovers is one thing but this is a whole different ball game and it makes him uncomfortable. It’s too much like what he used to have and if he’s honest, it scares him a little. By the time sleep takes him, having reflected on his past mistake he’s pretty sure the best course of action might be start to distance himself from Jensen before things get more complicated.

§

Jared wakes up early, much to his irritation because he was looking forward to having a lie in, maybe giving Jensen a reward for how well he did the night before by giving the teen his first lesson on giving a blow job while he had the chance, but it wasn’t to be.  
  
He’d woken up spooned behind the teen, not sure at what point in the night happened because for a change he’d slept through the night. His hand rested on Jensen’s belly under his t-shirt and the soft, sleep warmed skin felt wonderful under his fingertips, and his cock nestled into the crack of teen’s ass through their boxers did wonders for his morning wood. He’d rolled his hips forward, slowly, kissing the back of the teen’s neck while stroking his belly which caused most people Jared had sex with to wake up, but evidently Jensen isn’t most people. He even shifted the teen onto his back and knelt over him, mouthing his cock through his boxers in another previously tried and tested way of waking a partner, but to no avail, Jensen was still dead to the world. Jared may have loose morals but all out molesting someone completely out of it isn’t something he’s OK with, so with a sigh he got out of bed.  
  
By the time he’s done a full workout and taken a long, hot shower Jensen’s finally starting to stir, small snuffles coming from the lump under the covers. Jared can’t help but smile fondly at that, it’s really fucking adorable. He catches himself soon enough, realising he was about to stroke Jensen’s hair and be all affectionate...something he only does when he needs to, the goal always to put his lovers at ease and nothing more. Cursing himself for his slip he heads downstairs to cook breakfast, making plenty, he’s hungry himself and Jensen’s going to be starving.  
  
He’s swallowing a mouthful of cereal when Jensen wanders into the kitchen in boxers and t-shirt, “Morning, sleepyhead,” Jared says in an overly cheerful tone, “good of you to join me!” He watches with amusement as Jensen double checks the clock on the wall.  
  
“Dude, it’s only 10AM, I deserve sleep after what you put me through, last night. And coffee, lots of coffee.”  
  
Jared has to concede his point, he did put Jensen through a lot physically, “Fair point, the coffee’s strong, help yourself.”  
  
“Thanks,” the teen yawns, shuffling over to the pot then to the table. He gives Jared a one armed hug, then leans in for a toothpaste flavoured kiss, “I thought you might still be in bed when I woke up.”  
  
“If you’d actually woken up like a normal person we’d still be _in bed_ ,” he teases. Jensen rolls his eyes and takes a gulp of coffee, more intent on getting his fix than anything else. The teen looks bone tired, swaying a little so Jared shifts his chair and pulls Jensen between his legs, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him, “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”  
  
“Worn out,” he replies, taking another sip of coffee, “I think you broke me.”  
  
Jared strokes his hair, “I think ‘broke’ is a slight exaggeration, kiddo,” he laughs, “you’ll be fine after breakfast and a shower.”  
  
“Doubtful!” he sighs with all the drama only a teenager can.  
  
“Humour me, you’re not the first person to come their brains out,” he says, smoothing Jensen’s bed hair down, “eat and shower then if you still feel rough you can snooze until your parents get home or something.”  
  
“Or something?” Jensen raises his eyebrow.  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jared replies with an eye roll, “I meant watch a movie, read a book...that kind of something.”  
  
Jensen smirks, “So if I’d woken up like a _normal person_ , what kind of something would you have had in mind?”  
  
“Oh no,” Jared admonishes, “that ship has sailed. Come on,” he says, slapping Jensen’s ass, “sustenance…” he trails off when the teen takes in a sharp breath. Jensen looks up at him with a slight blush on his cheeks and licks his lips. He brings his free hand to Jared’s chest, bunching up the cotton of his t-shirt, looking like he wants to say something but he stays silent, swallows audibly and licks his lips, again, “Oh,” Jared says as the penny drops, “you like that, huh?”  
  
“N-no,” Jensen replies, quickly. Whatever else he was going to say next turns into a gasp-moan combo when Jared slaps his ass again, hard enough to leave his palm tingling. Jared rubs the flesh underneath his hand and fixes the teen with a ‘don’t lie to me’ gesture, “Y-yes,” Jensen pants, tightening his grip, “I like it.”  
  
“Duly noted,” Jared says, repeating the teen’s own words from last night back to him with a smirk.  
  
“Is that OK?” Jensen asks, his voice quiet and uncertain.  
  
 _God_ that tone of voice does things to Jared’s blood pressure, “Of course it is,” he replies, slapping the other cheek just to hear the hitch in Jensen’s breath. He leans in to speak into the teen’s ear, “don’t _ever_ be ashamed of what you like, OK?”  
  
Jensen nods, “Pretty sure some things should be shameful,” he replies, sounding a little breathless.  
  
Jared plucks the coffee mug from Jensen’s hand and pushes his chair further back so he can lift the teen into his lap, a pleased hum vibrating his lips when his boy lets himself be positioned how Jared wants him, arms over his shoulders, thighs locked around the older man’s waist as best he can with the back of the chair in the way, and his hardening cock pressed up against Jared’s belly, “Shame is only for people who aren’t brave enough to admit and accept what gets them hot.”  
  
“But aren’t some things, like, really bad?” Jensen asks, eyes flicking between Jared’s eyes and lips.  
  
“It’s all about perception,” the older man replies, stroking Jensen’s back, “and most people have very narrow minds. Tell me something you think other people will say is bad, don’t be shy, you know I won’t judge.”  
  
Jensen swallows, “I don’t know,” he threads his hands into Jared’s hair, “this?” he says.  
  
Jared slides his hand from Jensen’s back down to cup his ass, pulling him forward so his cock is pressed tighter to the older man’s belly and leans in so their lips are almost touching, “This?” he whispers before taking the teen’s mouth in a deep kiss full of tongue and lust which leaves them both breathless, “Did that feel bad to you, baby boy?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “No, but…”  
  
“No buts,” Jared says, “do you want this?”  
  
“You know I do,” the teen replies with a whine in this voice, “but other people.”  
  
“Fuck other people,” Jared spits, “why should they take this away from us?”  
  
“Because they wouldn’t understand?”  
  
Jared brushes the teen’s cheek, “Am I hurting you? Am I forcing you into anything?” he asks, his cock coming to life, knowing what the answer will be because of how he’s conditioned the glorious creature in his lap.  
  
“No, of course not," Jensen replies, quickly, “I want this.”  
  
“I know you do, sweetheart, you asked for it, remember?” he says, reinforcing the point Jensen has already made when they kissed for the first time.  
  
Jensen nods, “Yeah… I…” he says, lowering his eyes and blushing.  
  
“Hey,” Jared says, lifting the teen head by his chin, “I didn’t say no did I?” _Give the kid a bit of a break_ , he tells himself, _don’t push too hard_.  
  
“True,” he replies, looking relieved, “but still, if anyone found out…”  
  
This issue is one Jared’s familiar with handling and he just needs to play to his advantage, confident Jensen is invested enough for it to have the right impact, “The only way people would find out is for you to tell someone,” he says, some distress in his voice.  
  
“What?” Jensen says, with alarm, “I’d never…Jared, how could you think that?”  
  
“I’m not saying you _would_ , sweetheart, I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that. _I trust you_.”  
  
The teen gives him a long disbelieving look before frowning, deeply, “I think I’m gonna go home,” he says, shifting to try and move off Jared's lap.  
  
“Hey,” the older man says, his stomach turning uneasily, “Jen, wait!” the teen wriggles more and Jared tightens his arms, stopping him from going anywhere, “What’s wrong?” he asks, hearing some of the panic he’s feeling enter his voice, maybe he’s misjudged this and Jensen’s seeing through his mind games.  
  
“Let me go!” Jensen spits as his expression turns into one that the older man recognises all too well...teenage defiance.  
  
Jared’s heart is jackrabbiting in his chest. He releases his grip and the teen is on his feet almost immediately, but the man puts his arm out so Jensen is effectively trapped although not physically restrained, “Jen, talk to me, what just happened?”  
  
Jensen glares at him, “Move your arm, Jared,” he says, the tension in his voice is clear, “I want to go home.”  
  
This isn’t the first teenage tantrum he’s been on the receiving end of, he knows Jensen needs to get whatever it is out of his system so with a sigh he withdraws his arm and watches the kid walk away. He hears him go up the stairs and move around the bedrooms gathering his things and in five minutes he’s back down, dressed and with his backpack on.  
  
“Fuck!” Jared curses as Jensen heads straight for the front door, leaping up from his chair and rushing to the teen. He wants to grab him and make him explain why he’s acting like this but instead settles for putting a hand gently on his shoulder, judging that to be the better course of action, “Jensen, wait, I’m sorry, OK?”  
  
The teen turns back to him with a hurt look on his face, “What is it you’re sorry for, huh?”  
  
Jared frowns, completely lost, “Whatever it is that you think I did wrong,” he says, simply, because he has no idea what else to say.  
  
“Right, of course, this is all in my head,” Jensen scoffs, “you had nothing to do with it, I suppose?”  
  
“Alright, seriously, what the fuck?” Jared snaps, “You can’t just walk out on me without telling me why.”  
  
Jensen’s jaw clenches and his breathing is shaky, “You _don’t_ trust me, Jared, it wouldn’t even cross your mind that I’d be so stupid as to tell anyone if you did. I’m not an idiot, so don’t treat me like one, just leave me the fuck alone.”  
  
He’s gone before Jared can begin to process how much he’s clearly upset the teen, “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuun! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a much deeper look into Jared's manipulative ways and his head space with regards to his teenage lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-graphic Jared/OMC, in keeping with Jared's sexual habits as previously mentioned.

On Monday morning Jared calls his office to tell them he needs a couple of personal days. He's rarely off work so his boss said it wasn't a problem. Tom called Jared half an hour later to tell him to kick his fuck of the weekend out of bed and get his hungover ass into work, but quickly realised that wasn’t the reason for his friend’s absence. He tried insisting he drop by after work to talk about whatever Jared was ‘in a state about’ - Tom’s words, not his - but thankfully Jared managed to talk him out of it...OK, he may have told the guy to back the fuck off and leave him alone, but Tom will get over it.  
  
Jared’s generally one of the happiest people you could meet, his mom said he was always a happy baby so he figures it’s just his natural temperament. Sure, he has days when he’s feeling a little low but so does everyone and he can chalk a good ninety percent of his off days to being sick or hungover, tired from lack of sleep (often from lots of energetic sex), or cranky because he’s horny. With the exception of his sleep patterns sometimes being a shit show there’s nothing that can’t be rectified, so the fact that he feels so anxious for no apparent reason has him rattled.  
  
His appetite for lots of sex aside he’s usually content with his own company, being alone isn’t the same as lonely by any means, but now he sort of wishes he’d let Tom come over after all. He’s too stubborn to call him, though, and it’s hardly like he can tell his friend the truth because there’s no way to just drop ‘ _I didn’t tell you this but I really get off on fucking virgin teenage boys and now I’m having a bit of a melt down because the current one has gone off the reservation, and I don’t quite know what to do about it_ ’, into casual conversation. Jared’s an intelligent guy who knows people and the parts of their brains that allow him to bend them to his will - that skill is why he’s always in the top three sales agents in the company - but right now he thinks teenage boys' minds are more complicated and unfathomable than women's minds, and _that's_ saying something!  
  
After Jensen left, the older man thought he’d give the kid an hour to cool down, longer would be better but their window to talk privately was limited when Alan and Donna could be back any time. He knocked on the door three separate times but Jensen didn’t answer which only pissed him off because he knew damn well the teen was home. Going back to his own house the older man went straight up to the back bedroom-slash-gym to look out of the window and sure enough Jensen was sitting at the bottom of the garden, his back to the house and in turn, to Jared, “Little shit!” he griped, half convinced Jensen has the potential to play his own mind games. If it wouldn’t have caused a scene he’d have opened the window and called the kid’s name for long enough he’d have to respond, but he couldn’t afford to draw that kind of attention, also the reason he didn’t knock on the door for any longer, “I knew this was a fucking mistake!”  
  
It took until early evening for the rest of the Ackles family to arrive home which frustrated the fuck out of Jared because he could have left it longer before going round there and by that point Jensen may have actually let him in. Jared smiled graciously when Alan called round to thank him for taking care of Jensen, claiming all was well when the man asked if he’d been any trouble. He told Jensen’s father that the teen had gone home to finish homework because that was the most likely excuse the kid would use if asked, because if Donna was to be believed, that was always the case.  
  
Now Jared can’t concentrate on anything. He’s tried reading, watching TV shows and movies but his mind wanders so he has no idea what any of the plots are, and he’s not invested enough to start over. Normally if he feels jittery he’ll work out, or even go outside for a run but he already aches all over from the three hour workout he put himself through trying to relieve some of the frustration he was feeling at the whole situation, so now every twinge makes him think more about the mess he’s in. He doesn’t know why this is getting under his skin so much, he’s not normally thrown like this by a teenager. He has a system that works and he has faith in it _because_ it’s been proven to work for him in the past, so as long as he sticks to his own set of rules all should be good… except now there’s a Jensen sized blip fucking it up.  
  
Even with the messy ending with his last lover, his _indulgences_ as he sometimes thinks of them, had all been relatively simple affairs. Apart from differences in the teens’ personalities the scenarios had basically all played out the same, complete with tantrums and insecurities which he was always quick to ease with soothing words, kisses or orgasms, whichever the situation called for. There had sometimes been a few weeks after he broke the ‘relationships’ off where he was a little worried that it was all going to backfire, that the kid would change his mind and tell someone what they’d done, but he worked hard on being so subtle in his actions that they - like Jensen - believed they’d been the one to instigate anything physical with Jared, and that brought an element of shame which makes most people think twice about speaking up, if indeed they gave it any thought.  
  
Jared may have put the ideas in their heads with complimentary words, ‘accidental’ touches and subtle innuendos but he never forced them into anything, a fact he made sure his treasures knew...it’s why he _always_ makes them _ask him_ for what they want. After that, in his mind, whatever they do sexually is fully consensual. Admittedly that’s a morally questionable attitude on his part by actually granting their wishes and taking his own pleasures from it, but still, they _did_ ask, often begged, too. They’ve all been old enough to know full well what they were offering to him, Jared firmly believes that and so feels the teens share the responsibility for their actions.  
  
If the cops _were_ to show up at his door he’s always been fairly confident that it would be the boy’s word against his and any complaint would die down soon enough because it’s not like there was any real evidence of what he’d done with the teens. He’s always made sure to pick them up in different locations to go back to his place, avoiding main roads so his car was far less likely to be seen on street cameras, and having a reasonable explanation for them being in his apartment in case anyone asked. One thing he’s been adamant about is never to have any contact by cell phone because everyone knows calls and texts are easily traceable, and phones also have cameras so they’re off limits in every way. Jared’s been known to be impulsive but he’s not reckless or stupid, and he knows that no amount of reverse psychology and cleverly worded ‘reasoning’ can compete with incriminating evidence in a court of law.  
  
Another reason he’s also been confident nobody has ever challenged his actions is that each of the boys loved him enough that none would actually speak up for fear of hurting Jared as well as themselves and their families. How the kids feel about him isn’t in his control, and falling for him is certainly not something he’s encouraged. He’s made sure he’s chosen words that show the affection he felt for all of them, because he’s cared for _every single one of them_ in his own way, but he’s never once told them he loved them. He’s told them how special they are to him, that he’s grateful for what they’re giving him, thanked them for putting their trust in him, praised them and worshipped their bodies, just never said those three little words, even when he thought once it might be the case. If he’d lied and told any of them he felt that way to maybe get a couple of extra weeks of pleasure, the risk of someone going off book and using the ‘we’re in love’ justification for the illicit affair was too high, and too messy to even contemplate.  
  
Part of him has always hated ending things with his boys, saying goodbye to their companionship as well as their bodies, so his way of repaying the trust they put in him has been to make sure they were let down gently, assured them it was for the best, hard for him, too, because he cares so much, _too much_ , to ruin their young lives and steered them towards someone more age appropriate. He also made sure to leave them with the knowledge that they’ve had the benefit of his sexual appetite and experience which is something they can then take on into their adult lives. He’s done them a favour, really, saved them from awkward fumbles and put them on the path to being in charge of their own sexual fulfilment.  
  
As he thinks about all this he sees more clearly that his initial reservations about getting involved with Jensen and in particular how to end it had been justified, even if his dick had disagreed and won the battle. With a sigh he decides he needs to take his mind off things for a while. An hour later he’s showered, dressed in jeans that ride low on his hips and pull tight over his ass, and a shirt that looks like it’s painted on him, riding up the small of his back as he climbs into a cab.  
  
Although it’s only Monday there will still be people out looking for a good time, and a good time he intends to have. It doesn’t take long for him to find a bar that’s busy enough for him to blend into the crowd but still be noticeable, and within half an hour two people have offered to buy him a drink. Even though he’s literally only out for one thing he’s turned both down, something didn’t feel quite right and he can’t quite pinpoint what it was. The third, however, well he’s in a different league and Jared accepts the shot of tequila immediately.  
  
The guy is almost as tall as him, obviously looks after himself but isn’t as ripped as Jared. He has green eyes, lush pink lips, firm thighs and an ass you could bounce a quarter off. When Jared asks his name the guy just smiles and shakes his head, simply stating that it doesn’t matter. The guy drinks another shot and tells Jared if he wants the ride of his life there’s a room in the hotel down the road waiting for them. Jared hesitates only briefly when the guy bites his lip, seductively, and he’s slammed with an image of Jensen doing the same thing. He shakes it from his head, downs another shot and follows nameless out of the bar. Four hours later, aching in all the best ways, stress free and high on endorphins he goes home having gotten exactly what he needed.

§

He sleeps until late afternoon on Tuesday, gets showered and dressed but he can’t be bothered cooking, still aching from the gym and the marathon, no holds barred fucking session. He’s about to call for a takeout when there’s a knock at the door and is astonished to find Jensen standing there, “Hey, you,” he is all he can think of to say. _So eloquent, dipshit_ , he scolds himself.  
  
Jensen gives him an uncomfortable look, “Mom sent me round with this,” he nods down to his hands where he’s holding something covered in a dish towel.  
  
“Come in,” the older man says, stepping back quickly to make room. When the teen hesitates Jared’s stomach clenches, “Jen, please?”  
  
“Alright, fine,” he replies, his tone is clipped, though it sounds a little forced, Jared thinks.  
  
He follows Jensen into the kitchen and watches as he lays down what turns out to be a large tray when the towel is pulled off.  
  
“It’s a thank you from mom for letting me stay over,” he says, looking at the ground.  
  
“Oh,” Jared replies, feeling anxious again now that Jensen’s back in his proximity, “give her my thanks, then.”  
  
“Will do,” the teens nods, covering it back up, “the cherry pie is awesome but the lasagne isn’t as good as yours,” he adds with a small smile, “don’t tell her I said that, though.”  
  
“Deal,” Jared says, softly, “listen, Jen…” he moves closer to the teen, “we need to talk, can you stay, just for a few minutes?” he hears - and curses - the hope in his own voice.  
  
“I shouldn’t…”  
  
“Maybe so, but I shouldn’t want to hold you right now and yet I do,” he says, before he can stop the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
The teen blinks up at him, evidently as surprised as Jared is, “You do?” he asks, quietly.  
  
Realising that actually, he does, Jared nods, “Yeah,” he swallows, “I’m really sorry I upset you, Jen.”  
  
The kid sighs and looks back down at the floor, “I guess we need to clear the air,” he says, waving his hand in the direction of the living room, “can we sit?”  
  
“Of course,” Jared replies, letting out a shaky breath, relieved that the kid isn’t storming out, again, “do you want a drink?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “No, mom will be expecting me back for dinner.”  
  
They both sit on the sofa and Jared realises as soon as they do that each time they’ve done this before they’ve ended up getting physical in some way. He can tell by the way Jensen holds his breath for a moment that he’s thinking the same thing. He doesn’t want to spook the kid but he also doesn’t want to make a big deal of it, so he sits but at arms length away, “Look, Jen, I don’t want this awkwardness between us. I fucked up, I know that, but…” he gives Jensen a sad small, feeling what might be a little guilty, “shit, I’m really bad at this. I’m a fucking idiot, OK?”  
  
The teen’s face is eerily blank until he frowns, slightly, “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
“About which part?”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, “Pretty much all of it,” he says, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth before he presses his lips together to cover it, “but I’m bad at this, too. I guess I just figured you’d know why I was pissed off,” he shrugs.  
  
“I’m not a mind reader, Jen!” he sighs.  
  
“You still don’t get it, do you?” he replies with an answering sigh of his own.  
  
“Honestly?” he reaches his hand out towards Jensen’s knee before he realises it and quickly redirects it to the sofa, hoping the teen hasn’t noticed, “No, I don’t. All I know is that I said I trust you and you walked out on me.”  
  
Jensen takes a shaky breath, “It’s the way you said it, and the implication that I’d tell someone about us. I _know_ what a risk you’re taking, Jared, but something about you constantly telling me you trust me feels...off, somehow,” he rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“What do you mean by ‘off’?” he asks, raising a hands in a calm down gesture when Jensen’s face turns to an annoyed expression, “I can’t learn not to do it in future if I don’t know exactly what you mean, Jen, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It didn’t feel sincere, it felt like you were just saying it.”  
  
The kid has a fair point, Jared likes to keep reinforcing that he trusts his young lovers to make sure they believe him, he’s just not met anyone yet that questioned it, “OK, well that’s something I can work on,” he says, truthfully, “I don’t know what else I can do but apologise, Jen, and I don’t want to keep doing that if you think me repeating myself comes across as insincere.” That kinda feels like a dick move even to himself, but it’s also correct.  
  
Jensen winces a little, “Only say it if it’s true, but don’t tell me what you think I want to hear. Be honest with me, Jared, can you do that?”  
  
The older man’s stomach clenches because telling his lovers what they want to hear, and what he _needs them_ to hear is literally what he does. In order to stop this becoming a complete clusterfuck and for him to keep Jensen on side, even in a neighbourly way he’s going to have to change his behaviour and that’s a fucking scary thought, “Yeah,” he says, finally, “I can do that.”  
  
Jensen looks relieved and even offers him a smile, “Good, thanks. So where…” he pauses, licks his lips and rubs his hands on his jeans, “where does that leave us? Do we forget this happened and just see each other like regular neighbours, barbecues and shit?”  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
Jensen looks at him for a long time, then shakes his head, “No. You said I should tell you what I want as well as what I don’t want, so there it is. I’d like us to get over this and go back to how we were, but if you don’t feel the same way …” his face is a picture of hurt and it feels like a punch to Jared’s gut.  
  
He quickly weighs risk versus reward up in his mind, somehow his body winning out as he moves closer to the teen, “Jen, I think I was pretty clear, but I _am_ gonna repeat myself because it _is_ true. I want you,” he puts his hand on Jensen’s knee, relieved when the kid covers it with his own, “we both know I’m not supposed to but it doesn’t change the fact that I do. I said earlier that I wanted to hold you, can I do that, sweetheart?” he asks, softly, partly because he doesn’t know if it’s too much for one go, and also because he’s maybe a little afraid Jensen will say no.  
  
The teen swallows and there’s hesitation on his face before he speaks, leaning towards him, “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
“Thank fuck for that, come here,” Jared says, more relieved than he expected, pulling Jensen to straddle his lap. The teen’s arms automatically wrap around his neck and he rests his head on Jared’s shoulder. The older man wraps an arm around the teen’s waist and the other around his back, “I missed you,” he whispers, a little unsettled when he realises it’s true.  
  
Jensen pulls back and lowers himself down, ass on Jared’s thighs and presses their lips together. It’s tentative at first, like he doesn’t know whether he should, then when Jared kisses back the teen presses more firmly, quickly deepening it and bringing his tongue out to play.  
  
Jared can feel the teen’s cock twitch against his belly and he moans into the kiss, moving his hands so that one cups Jensen’s ass and the other grips the back of his neck to hold him in place. He sweeps his tongue around to taste the kid’s mouth before he has to pull back to breathe.  
  
“I missed you, too,” Jensen pants. His cheeks are pink, pupils slightly blown and Jared’s heart rate picks up, this fucking kid is gonna be the death of him.  
  
A thought pops into Jared’s head, “When did you last come, baby?”  
  
“What?” Jensen replies, “What does that…” he starts, then draws a hiss in through his teeth when Jared palms the teen’s cock through his jeans, “with you, not since then,” he says in a rush.  
  
“Really? That almost three days, impressive self control there, kiddo!” Jared says, increasing the pressure of his hand, his fingers lightly gripping Jensen’s hot shaft through the denim, “So, if I jerk you off right now, I bet you can come quick for me, right? That way nobody will get suspicious if you’re gone too long?”  
  
“Oh God,” Jensen replies, rolling his hips to grind into Jared’s hand, “yeah...yeah, won’t take much,” he pants.  
  
Jared wastes no time getting Jensen’s jeans open, reaching inside and taking out the teen’s beautiful cock, “Then let's see what we can do,” Jared rasps, his own cock coming to life as he wraps his fingers around Jensen’s flesh, sliding his hand up and down a couple of times before thumbing the head and gathering up the slick already leaking in a steady stream, “Look at you, all desperate, so pretty...” he pauses to listen to Jensen’s breathy moans, “let me hear you, sweetheart, don’t hold back.”  
  
Jensen grips his shoulder tightly, rocking his hips so he’s fucking into Jared’s fist, gasping each time the older man rhythmically squeezes tighter on the upstroke. His eyelids are fluttering like he’s fighting to keep them open and look at Jared, his cheeks red, now. Biting his bottom lip does nothing to hold in the grunts and whimpers, not that Jared wants him to, anyway, “I’m close,” the boy pants.  
  
Jared moans at the desperation on Jensen’s face, his own cock leaking when he feels the teen’s get harder in his hand, the musky smell of him filling the hot air between them. He thumbs the slit, then rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head, drawing out a delicious strangled moan from his boy. Normally Jared would like to drag this out, but knowing that despite the desire he must have had to touch himself like any horny fifteen year old has, Jensen held back and the fact that he’s ready to shoot his load so quickly makes the older man dizzy with arousal. He can already tell there are only seconds left before Jensen comes, so he pulls up his own t-shirt, exposing his belly and abs, “Let go, baby boy, paint me up with that huge load of yours,” he rasps as he pumps the kid’s cock faster.  
  
Jensen lets out a deep groan and does just that. Long jets of hot liquid land on Jared’s skin, making him shiver. His grip loosens but he still keeps gliding his hand over the teen’s cock to get out every last drop, “Oh _fuck_!” Jensen pants, his eyes racing over Jared’s tanned skin covered in milky white streaks, “I’ve never come that much at once, before!”  
  
“That’s something you can tick off your list, then!” Jared winks before he licks his hand clean.

§

Jared works from home the rest of the week, doubling his weekly targets in just three days. He puts it down to his good mood and superior sales techniques, telling Tom he can pay him their regular wager when he sees him next week. Everything combined, the nameless fuck at the start of the week, getting Jensen back even against his better judgement and the high from his work success have Jared ready to go into the weekend in a great mood.  
  
Jensen calls round after dinner on Friday to return Jared’s copy of _The Three Musketeers_ , and he also holds two film adaptations of the book, "You wanna ‘compare and contrast’?" the teen asks with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Seriously, that's the best you've got for Friday night, an English assignment?" Jared teases as he follows the teen into the living room.  
  
Jensen puts everything down on the chair, "If I'm interrupting the wild party you have going on, I can just leave," Jensen smirks, waving a hand at the two unopened bottles of beer on the table and the nature documentary on TV, "What time are you expecting the hordes?"  
  
"The orgy is next week, I’m conserving my energy until then!” Jared deadpans.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, "Whatever," he says as he wraps his arms around Jared’s waist, "so can I stay for a movie?"  
  
"Your folks know you're here?"  
  
"Yep, mom said if you're OK with it… or rather,” he holds his hands up and makes air quotes, “‘ _as long as you don’t make a nuisance of yourself to that poor man_ ’, I don't have to be home until midnight. We could watch both movies and still have time to make out...or just one and _lots_ of making out!” he smirks.  
  
"Hmm, so you're all mine for the next few hours? I can live with that!" he winks, leaning down to kiss the teen, straight in with his tongue now they know what each other likes. He looks over at the DVDs and pulls a face when he sees the 2011 version, “I’m not watching that abomination, once was bad enough, thank you very much. The only decent thing in it is Rochefort’s rooftop sword fighting scene, but I’m _definitely_ up for Chris O’Donnell’s D’Artagnan, though,” he says, waggling his eyebrows, suggestively.  
  
Jensen raises an eyebrow, himself, “Oh, really? That’s my competition is it?”  
  
Jared bends and lifts Jensen off the ground, smirking when the teen flails a little before wrapping his limbs around his lover’s body, “He’s fucking hot, but you have no competition, darlin’,” he says, leaning in to kiss Jensen again, feeling the teen’s smile under his lips.  
  
Partway through the film Jared’s on his second beer and Jensen is halfway down his first, “You don’t have to drink that if you don’t like it,” he says, amused by the slight grimace when the teen swallows.  
  
“It’s not that,” Jensen replies, “I like the flavour but there’s a bitter aftertaste that’s weird.”  
  
“Yeah, true,” Jared replies stroking Jensen’s hair, “it’s just the type of beer it is. You want a Coke instead?”  
  
“Got any tequila?” the teen asks, hopefully.  
  
Jared huffs out a disbelieving laugh, “There’s no way I’m giving you tequila, kiddo.”  
  
Jensen climbs into his lap and puts a hand on Jared’s chest, leaning into his neck and pressing an open mouthed kiss to that spot he knows has the power to turn the older man into goo, “Please?” he says, warm breath puffing over Jared’s damp skin, leaving it tingling. He sits up to look his lover in the eye and traces a thumb over his nipple through his shirt, causing Jared to moan both at the feeling and Jensen’s boldness, “I’ve had it before.”  
  
“You have?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, “Who gave you that?” there’s an uneasy feeling in his belly to think that someone - someone _else_ \- would have been plying the teen with alcohol.  
  
“My cousin,” Jensen shrugs, “gave me a shot on Christmas eve last year. I liked it.”  
  
“Huh, and here’s me thinking I was the first to corrupt you,” he says.  
  
Jensen smirks and grinds his ass down over Jared’s crotch, “You’re the first for everything that matters,” he whispers, grinning when the older man’s hips buck up.  
  
“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared says, his voice already a little raspy, “you’re getting to be a tease, you need to be put in your place!”  
  
“My _place_?” Jensen replies, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Jared swallows, wondering for a moment if the teen is going to freak out again until he sees his pupils dilate. He slides a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and holds him firmly in place, “It’s wherever the fuck I say it is,” he growls.  
  
Jensen swallows and a quick glance at his crotch shows the teen’s getting hard, “Where do you say it is?” he asks, breathily, taking the older man’s other hand and guiding it to his dick, moaning when Jared traces his fingers over the head through the denim.  
  
“Wherever I put you,” Jared says, lust shooting through him, “my lap, my bed… on your knees,” he says with a groan, his cock filling at the thought of the last one, imaginging pushing Jensen down to the floor right now and guiding that plush mouth down onto his aching cock.  
  
The teen appears to read his mind and slithers down to the floor, his hands rubbing both of Jared’s thighs, “Tequila and another lesson?” he says, his voice low with lust, but shaking slightly with nerves.  
  
“Jesus,” Jared all but whines, stilling the teen’s hands, “yeah, alright, tequila...just tequila,” he says, quickly pushing up off the sofa before his good intentions go out of the window and he fucks Jensen’s mouth before he plans to. He pulls out the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, pouring himself one and throwing it back to try and calm down. After some deep breaths he feels more in control and heads back to the living room.  
  
Jensen is sitting on the couch again, watching a shirtless Chris O’Donnell on the screen. The teen bites his lip as he’s pressing his palm to grind down a little onto his cock, “You’re right,” he smirks, “he is hot.”  
  
“Eyes on me!” Jared says, voice sharp and commanding. He stands between Jensen’s legs, towering over him, the boy’s head tipped right back to look up at him with wide green eyes. It sends a rush of power through his body, this is one of the reasons he likes his lovers smaller than him, the fact that he can loom over them in a way that’s predatory and intimidating, but also makes them feel like they’re being cared for because they know he won’t hurt them. Sure, he’s punished teens for disobeying him, before, but only to remind them that he’s the teacher and so they do what he says.  
  
Jensen’s breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed and his cock tenting his jeans, obscenely. He swallows and licks his lips, “Tequila?” he rasps, holding his hand out.  
  
Part of Jared wants to hand over the bottle just to see those luscious lips wrap around the neck of it and watch his long, beautiful neck and throat as he swallows down the golden liquid, but he also needs to be aware of how much alcohol he’s allowing the teen to have. The next time they get a whole night together he’ll let him drink what he wants - within reason - but tonight he needs to only let him have a shot. On top of the beer he doesn’t want the kid drunk or about to throw up when he gets home. He hands Jensen both shot glasses and fills them, some of the liquid spilling over the teen’s fingers where Jared’s hand shakes slightly with lust. Jensen leans down, his pink tongue coming out to lick at his fingers before he closes his lips around the juncture between his thumb and index finger, sucking there and releasing the skin with a slick pop. Jared lets out a groan and feels his cock jerk the sight of it, “ _Shit_ ,” he sighs, pulling one of the shot glasses from Jensen’s hand and throwing the drink back. The teen brings the other glass to his lips but Jared’s hand shoots out to stop him, “no, wait, I have an idea.  
  
Jensen frowns but releases his grip on it, “What is it?”  
  
Jared kneels down and grips the back of Jensen’s head, fingers threaded into the short hair as best he can, “Open your mouth,” he says. The teen obeys immediately, causing a fresh tingle of heat to coarse through Jared’s body. He takes half of the shot into his mouth and pulls on Jensen’s hair, tipping his head back a little and letting some of the tequila dribble into Jensen’s waiting mouth. The boy swallows and licks his lips, his tongue catching Jared’s slightly pursed ones where he’s holding the drink in. Jensen opens his mouth again, waiting for more. Jared repeats the action until most of the liquid has gone, keeping the remainder under his tongue until he captures Jensen’s lips in a kiss, sharing the last of it while their tongues lick at one another. By the time they part, both are panting and Jared can see a damp spot on the teen’s jeans where he’s leaking. God he loves how wet the kid gets for him.  
  
“Fuck,” the teen says, gripping Jared’s shoulder, “I’m gonna get hard if I so much as _smell_ that stuff, now!”  
  
Jared laughs, “Well I’m good with that as long as you only drink it with me.”  
  
Jensen nods, “I promise.”  
  
“Good boy,” the older man replies, voice thick with lust, tugging on Jensen’s belt and zip to get into his jeans. The teen lifts his hips to allow jeans and boxers to be pulled off and Jared dips his head down to lick across the soaking head of Jensen’s cock, moaning at his flavour and the deep groan the teen makes. A hand cups the back of Jared’s head and his other grips the man’s shoulder, “gonna come in my mouth, again, sweetheart?” he asks, hands resting on the teen’s bowed thighs. Jensen bites his lip and wrinkles his brow, and Jared huffs out a disbelieving laugh, “You’re not seriously _thinking_ about it, are you?”  
  
The teen takes a couple of deep breaths, drops his hand from Jared’s head and pushes slightly on his shoulder, “Only if you do it first. Please, Jared, teach me how to suck your cock?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse didn't work with the porn faeries on this one so apologies for the long delay.

  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Jared groans, the dizziness he suddenly feels has little to do with the alcohol in his system, “Jen, I…” he hesitates, looking up at wide, hopeful eyes. Jensen’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his bottom lip partly caught in his teeth like the fucking tease he is. The longer the older man looks at him his expression begins to morph from hopeful to disappointed, and that’s what does it. Every good intention Jared had of at least getting as far as fingering Jensen open while he blew before he got the teen’s mouth on him goes out of the window, he’s only human after all, “Yeah, OK,” he croaks, nodding his head. Jensen’s grin is blinding, he looks relieved and happy all at once, and Jared’s already short breath catches in his throat.  
  
It isn’t until the teen’s face changes into a curious look that he realises he’s still frozen in the same spot and has no idea how long he’s been there, “You’re gonna have to let me up if we’re doing this!” Jensen smirks.  
  
“Shit, yeah,” Jared replies, pushing up off the floor and holding a hand out to the teen, “come on, upstairs.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and smiles, softly, “No, I wanna stay here, you might change your mind by the time we get up there.”  
  
Jared bends down and reaches out to cup Jensen’s face, pulling him in for a wet and messy kiss, “No fucking chance,” he says, tugging on the teen’s bottom lip, “been wanting that mouth around my cock since I first saw it.”  
  
“Perv!” Jensen teases, and the older man can feel the smile under his lips.  
  
“Are you complaining?” he replies, smiling down at the boy when he breaks the kiss.  
  
“Hell, no,” the teen says, nodding to the sofa with a sly grin, “are we doing this?” Jared nods, his hands automatically going to his belt but Jensen stops him, “Let me, just sit down, yeah?”  
  
“I thought I was supposed to be giving the instructions!” the older man replies, though he can’t help smiling at Jensen’s eagerness, flopping down on the cushions next to him and spreading his legs wide to make room for the teen to work.  
  
Jensen swallows and looks pensive for a moment, then nods to himself, obviously having made a decision. He kicks away his own jeans and boxers which are still around his ankles, toes his socks off, then pulls his t-shirt off before he slips to the ground and crawls between Jared’s legs.  
  
The sight of the teen completely naked and kneeling before him stirs more lust deep in Jared’s belly and makes his cock twitch at how vulnerable Jensen looks at this moment. He can’t help the small groan that makes its way out of his throat, but his boy doesn’t seem to have noticed, he’s too busy staring intently at Jared’s tented jeans, “Are you sure you want this?” Jared asks, desperately hoping he hasn’t changed his mind.  
  
Jensen’s eyes flick up to meet his and he nods, “Positive,” he says, reaching up to unbuckle Jared’s belt and undo his fly, letting out a slow breath as his fingers go higher to the waistband, raising his eyes again, “lift up.”  
  
Jared does as he’s told, allowing the teen to slide jeans and boxers down all at once. He pulls his own t-shirt off while Jensen’s ridding him of his socks then looks down at the boy, whose eyes are roaming his whole body, taking advantage of the man literally laid bare for him. The teen’s cheeks are starting to flush from a combination of the alcohol and lust, he licks his lips and visibly swallows, Jared’s eyes drawn to the motion, “It’s OK to be nervous,” he says, reaching up to brush a thumb over the Jensen’s bottom lip, “I won’t hurt you and we can stop any time.”  
  
Jensen nods and slides his left hand up Jared’s thigh, the right coming to loosely grip the base of his lover’s cock. He looks up with wide eyes, open and trusting, “What do you want me to do?” he asks with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” Jared says, reaching up to stroke Jensen’s cheek with his thumb then cupping his jaw, “you have no idea how hot you look right now, do you?” The teen doesn’t answer, just looks up at him with a frustrated look and Jared can’t help but huff out a laugh, “That keen, huh?” he covers one of Jensen’s hands on his thigh with his own and slides the other into the hair at the nape of his neck, gently pulling him forward, “Do what feels natural, use your tongue, get used to the feel, shape and taste. Don’t try too hard, OK?”  
  
Jensen immediately goes to work, his humid breath ghosting over the slick head of Jared’s cock. His tongue snakes out for a tentative kitten lick over the slit before he looks up with an expectant look, relief on his face when his lover nods and scratches his scalp. He goes back in with a wider sweep of his tongue, slowly swirling around the head, licking underneath before pulling back, “Like that?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah, that's good, sweetheart,” Jared encourages, “try again and this time slide your lips over it, but watch the teeth and don’t try to take too much at once, just go slow.” He guides the teen’s head down again, gentle pressure, not forcing him. As expected Jensen does exactly as instructed, slick lips sliding over the head and forming a gentle seal, using his tongue again, letting out a soft moan when Jared’s cock jerks, “hngh, that’s it, keep going, get it nice and wet,” the older man says, heart beating faster as Jensen obeys him, the kid’s mouth already feeling like heaven.  
  
Jensen pulls back and spits on the head, bringing his hand up to spread it around without being told, pumping slowly and causing Jared to hiss at the extra stimulation, his hips bucking a little of their own volition, “Good?” he asks, smiling at Jared’s nod then going back to the task before he even gets an answer.  
  
Jared allows himself to relax and enjoy the teen’s efforts, slowly rolling his hips to work his cock in a little deeper once he thinks Jensen can take it, “You’re a natural,” he says as his lover sinks down further. He’s barely halfway down but for a first time it’s a good effort, “do you like it, sweetheart?” he asks, though the small moans Jensen’s been making around his flesh already show he does.  
  
The teen pulls off with a wet pop, licking his swollen, red lips, “Yeah,” he pants, “you taste so good, wanna take more of you. Will you fuck my mouth?”  
  
Jared lets out a groan, he wants nothing more than to do that, to watch his cock slide deeper and deeper into the kid’s mouth, hold him in place while he pushes in as far as he can go, but it will have to wait, “Not this time, baby, we’ll work up to it,” he sweeps a thumb over the Jensen’s bottom lip, slick with saliva and pre-come, “I promise.” The teen opens his mouth to object but Jared squeezes the back of his neck in a warning, “I’m not saying no, I’m just saying not now, alright?”  
  
Jensen nods even though the disappointment is clear on his face, “Alright,” he replies, “can I touch myself?”  
  
“No, baby, you need both hands, now,” Jared replies, spreading his legs wider and guiding Jensen’s hand to his balls, “don’t leave them out, OK?” as soon as the words are out of his mouth, skinny fingers stroke and squeeze as the teen dips his head and engulfs Jared’s cock again. The older man moans at the dual stimulation, and again when Jensen uses his other hand to pump the lower half of Jared’s shaft, “Oh God,” he gasps, “yeah, such a good boy, keep doing that.”  
  
Soon the room is filled with the sounds of Jensen’s muffled moans and slurping noises as he throws himself into blowing Jared, and the harsh panting, slurred encouragements and loud moans of the older man as he gets closer to his peak. Jensen is all enthusiasm and little skill, which is to be expected, but he’s obviously enjoying himself and that gets Jared so hot. He can teach the boy to refine his skills over time, he’s a fucking natural, his body just made to take cock, “Fuck, Jen, I’m close, baby,” Jared croaks, his hips bucking up and pushing his cock further into Jensen’s mouth, making him gag a little. To his credit he doesn’t pull off, partly because Jared can’t stop his hand from tightening around the back of the boy’s neck to keep him in place, but he’d let go if Jensen really was struggling, “you gonna let me come in that pretty mouth, sweetheart?” he asks, hearing the strain in his own voice as he tries to prolong the pleasure, but he’s fighting a losing battle.  
  
His young lover looks up at him, face bright pink and sweaty, mouth swollen and red, eyes glistening with unshed tears from where he’d gagged and nods as much as he can with his mouth so full. He looks so innocent and sinful at the same time, and when he takes another inch of cock into his mouth it’s all Jared can take. He cries out, body jerking up off the couch as he spills hard and long into the boy’s mouth. It takes him a few seconds to realise that the teen is gagging again and he pries his hand away to let the kid come up for air. Through the fog of his orgasm Jared sees that Jensen is coughing, spit and come leaking from one side of his mouth and trickling over his chin, tears running down his cheeks and yet somehow he’s managing to smile, and it’s one of the most beautiful sights ever.  
  
“Was that OK?” he manages to ask, before he lets out a yelp as Jared yanks him into his lap.  
  
The older man slams their lips together, immediately tongue fucking the teen’s mouth, groaning at the taste of himself, Jensen’s eagerness and the heat of his lips. He reaches down to wraps his hand around the boy’s slippery cock, that too is hot to the touch. He pulls away for air, cupping Jensen’s cheek, “More than OK, sweetheart,” he pants, seconds before he’s showered in the teen’s come.

§

"Whose stupid idea was this again?" Jared gripes a week later as he's unloading the car with what seems like never ending bags of groceries. He’s regretting stepping in at the last minute to host the neighbourhood barbeque when Don, whose turn it actually is, came down with a stomach bug.  
  
Jensen sniggers next to him, lifting out two bags, "You want me to answer that?"  
  
"Fuck you," he replies, glaring at the teen, "I didn't hear you saying 'Hey, maybe that's not the best idea at short notice, Jay'... you might have warned me how many people come this thing. Do you have any idea how long I'm gonna be preparing this stuff? You realise you're helping every step of the way, right?"  
  
“Wait, what? ‘ _Jay_ ’…who calls you that?”  
  
Jared’s step falters as he turns to look at the teen, realising then Jensen wouldn’t be aware of it, “Oh, right, yeah…uh, it’s a nickname, had it for years. Close friends and family, mostly.”  
  
“Which is why I’ve never heard it, then,” Jensen replies, shrugging, “sounds weird.”  
  
Jared smiles, “It’ll take some getting used to, I guess. You can call me that if you like, all my favourite people do.”  
  
Jensen puts the bags down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, “Maybe, I’ll try it out another time,” he turns to head back towards the car then stops, and Jared knows he’s just realised what was said to him. The teen looks up at him, “I’m one of your favourite people?”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, fondly, “Not so quick on the uptake are you, kiddo?”  
  
“Shut up!” Jensen replies, blushing. His hands twitch like he wants to touch the older man but they’re too exposed with the front door wide open, so he smiles and heads back out.  
  
Jared follows him out, sneaking a peek at his ass on the way, _damn_ he wants to get hands and mouth on him again, preferably fingers, too, because as soon as they start down that path he can finally squeeze his fat cock in there. He must have been lost in thought more than he realises because he startles when Alan is next to Jensen, lifting the final bags out.  
  
“Hey, you were a million miles away, there!” Alan chuckles, “I was just saying Donna’s with Mac, she’s complaining of a stomach ache. It could be this bug, more likely all the pizza she ate last night if you ask me. Give me what you want us to prepare and we’ll get started on it right away, unless you’d rather me stay here and help? I’ve not actually been in contact with anyone with the bug...that I’m aware of, anyway.” he shrugs.  
  
Jared takes a minute to catch up, his eye flicking over to Jensen where he’s standing next to his dad, obviously trying to keep a look of disappointment off his face at Alan offering to hang around, “Well, I could use the help,” he replies, honestly, “has anyone got sick, I mean  
do we _need_ to prepare all of this food?”  
  
“Not that I’ve heard,” Alan replies, “I could go and ask around, it might not be a bad idea. We don’t want your first time to be a disaster, right?”  
  
Jared manages to nod and smile in what he hopes is an appreciative way, while trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Jensen’s face. His cheeks blood with red which screams loud and clear that both of their minds went to the same place that has nothing to do with grilled meat and side dishes, “Thanks, Alan, I’d appreciate that, I’ve not spoken to some of the neighbours at all, yet,” he glances at the teen, “and you’re right, first times should be memorable in a _good_ way.”  
  
“No problem,” Alan replies, “I’ll go and do a head count then you know what you’re looking at. Jensen will help out as well, won’t you, buddy?”  
  
“Sure,” the teen frowns, “wasn’t I already helping?”  
  
“Course you were,” Jared assures him with a soft smile, “but I think you just got roped into helping _more_. Say goodbye to your Saturday, kiddo!”  
  
Jensen heaves a put upon sigh, “How long does it take to make salads and side dishes?” he says with a slight smirk.  
  
“You’ve never been to a Padalecki barbeque, buddy, we make _everything_ from scratch and that includes, breads, salad dressings, _and_ all the desserts. Tomorrow we bake the bread and cook the meat, today it’s all about thorough preparation!” Jared replies, feeling rather smug at the looks of surprise on both Ackles’ faces.

§

Hours of preparing enough food to feed an army, bread dough rising nicely and his own fridge and sideboards overflowing, Jared hands over the last few items to Alan to put in their fridge as well, “I may have gone a little overboard, huh?” he says to the older man.  
  
“Maybe just a little,” Alan replies with a soft smile, “you’re gonna make a hell of an impression with all of this, the rest of us are gonna have to step up our games from now on, son!”  
  
“Sorry,” he replies with a shrug.  
  
“Not you’re not,” a teasing voice comes from behind them, making both men smile. Jensen comes into Jared’s peripheral vision and he automatically reaches out to pat the teen on the shoulder, leaving his hand a couple of extra seconds to feel the heat from his skin.  
  
“Don’t be cheeky, Jensen,” Alan replies even though he’s smiling.  
  
“It’s alright, he’s got a point, to be fair,” he turns to look at the kid, hooking his elbow around the back of the neck and pulling him into his side, “thanks for the help, kiddo,” he says, quickly releasing Jensen despite wanting to keep him close, “you, too, Alan.”  
  
“No problem. If that’s everything I’m gonna head to bed, who knew this was such tiring work?” he laughs, “See you tomorrow,” he says with a clap to Jared’s shoulder.  
  
“Night,” he replies, waving to both Ackles’ before leaving through the back door. Until Alan had shown him the small panel in the fence that joins their houses he never would have known that it’s actually a gate allowing access between their gardens. Apparently years ago the two connecting houses belonged to an extended family who came and went between themselves but the gate hasn’t been used in years. He hadn’t missed the way Jensen’s eyes lit up at this development as he’d have been too young to have noticed it when the families lived there. It has a bolt on each side so unless both are unlocked there’s no access, but he and his boy now know they have an opportunity and as long as they’re careful Jensen doesn't need to come up with a reason for visiting Jared outside their set gyms days of Wednesday and Saturday.  
  
An hour or so later, tired and slightly buzzed from the beers he’s drank on top of hardly any food other than what he’d picked at during the prep they’d been doing, Jared’s currently melting into the sofa. He hears the faint noise of his patio door opening and closing and smiles to himself, he’d left it unlocked for a reason. He lifts his arm up and rests it on the back of the sofa while he waits for Jensen to come in, immediately wrapping it around the boy when he sits down, “Took you long enough,” he chuckles.  
  
Jensen swats him on the chest, “Shut up, I had to make sure they were all asleep.”  
  
“Everything OK? How’s Mac doing?”  
  
“She’s stopped puking I think,” the teen replies, reaching towards one of the remaining beers in the six pack and tips his head in question, waiting for Jared’s nod before fishing it out and twisting the lid off, “mom’s asleep in bed with her, dad’s snoring like a foghorn.”  
  
“Here’s hoping she’ll be better tomorrow,” he says, lifting his bottle to clink against Jensen’s. He watches the teen swallow down three thirsty gulps, “hey, slow down, kiddo, you gotta be even quieter going back home, we don’t want you tripping over your own feet!”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, “It’s light beer, I can handle one bottle, dude, chill out!” he smirks at the older man’s amused eyebrow raise, “This one’s much better than that IPA stuff you had before.”  
  
“I’m glad your underage drinking has progressed to you having preferences,” Jared deadpans, shaking his head and smiling. He reaches up to stroke the teen’s hair and leans in for a leisurely kiss, smiling at Jensen’s contented sigh when they pull apart, beautiful green eyes crinkling at the corner as he smiles. Jared runs his thumb over the teen’s cheekbone, then his bottom lip, knowing he’s obsessed with doing that now. He feels a warmth in his belly that’s getting more frequent around the kid but right now he’s too tired to analyse it.  
  
“Wish I could stay over,” Jensen sighs, kicking off his shoes and curling his legs up onto the sofa, “I wanna know what it’s like to wake up in your arms, I didn’t get to do that last time.”  
  
Jared’s stomach does a little lurch, that uncomfortable feeling back from when he woke that morning Jensen had stayed over “Another time,” he says, non committedly, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as it feels.  
  
The teen just smiles, drinks some more of his beer and settles his head on Jared’s chest and watches whatever crappy film is on. He has no idea what it is, some sappy love story by the looks of it but Jared’s been snoozing and it was just background noise. Jensen’s quiet for so long that the older man thinks he’s gone to sleep until he speaks.  
  
“Have you ever been in love?” he asks in a quiet voice.  
  
Jared tries not to tense too much while his brain screams _fuck_! “Uh, where did that come from?” he asks as casually as possible, really regretting not turning the TV off.  
  
Jensen half sits up, takes a mouthful of beer and shrugs at him, “Just curious. I mean, I know it’s not gonna be like this stupid stuff,” he waves a hand at the TV, “but it must be nice, having that with someone...right?”  
  
Jared’s mind’s racing, if he says yes the kid’s gonna ask questions and no doubt he’ll ask just as many if he says no. His heart soon joins in with the racing of his mind, blood thundering around his body, his mouth dry. He takes a swig of beer to wet it and swallows hard, he’s still not said anything, and _shit_ , Jensen’s pushing up to look him in the eye, a small crease across his forehead, “Honestly, I don’t know,” Jared blurts, “never really thought about it.”  
  
Jensen’s frown deepens, “You don’t know?” his voice is even but the confusion is clear.  
  
Jared’s palms are sweating now, he really doesn’t need this shit, “Why does it matter? People can be happy with their lives without it including codependency for the sake of social norms,” he tries to keep his tone light, waving a hand at the TV, “don’t let that shit fool ya, life isn’t about fireworks and slow motion running.”  
  
“Wow, cynical much?” the teen replies with a raised eyebrow, “It was just a question, I didn’t think it was that much of a big deal,” he shrugs, but the older man can see the hurt on Jensen’s face.  
  
“Hey,” Jared says, sliding his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, brushing the skin with his thumb, “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve cared about people, sure, but I don’t know if that’s the same thing,” he sighs, the beer and tiredness conspiring against him and letting out more of the truth than he’d normally allow himself, “I guess there was one who I thought… maybe… _probably_. Shit man, I don’t know, OK?” he says, something heavy settling in his chest.  
  
“Was it one of …” Jensen hesitates, biting his lip, clearly deciding whether to finish vocalising the thought, “one of the people you’ve taught?”  
  
The older man’s stomach clenches for two reasons right then, firstly because he knows without doubt Jensen’s asking about his virgins, and secondly because he knows the kid well enough to not let it drop, he’ll want to know more. He’s looking at Jared with wide, almost pleading eyes and it’s like he’s some kind of puppet master and the older man is his marionette because he finds himself speaking before thinking about it, “Yeah, he was. Fucked me up pretty bad when it ended, I guess. It certainly put me off relationships for a long time.” By ‘relationships’ he means his teen virgins, but he’s not going to say that out loud.  
  
“Oh,” Jensen says, softly. His face is conflicted, but he pushes on, “I’m sorry you got hurt like that. Were you together long? Is that why you moved here?”  
  
“Almost a year,” Jared says around the lump that’s formed in his throat thinking about his former lover, “No, that’s not why I moved...it was a long time ago.”  
  
“How long is ‘a long time’?” he asks. Jared stiffens, his face tightening and the teen obviously sees it. He puts a hand on the older man’s thigh and rubs it, soothingly, “I mean I wanna be prepared, just in case you break my heart or something, ya know?” he says in what’s clearly meant to be a joking tone and offers half a smile, but Jared can see he means it.  
  
He closes his eyes when the weight of Jensen’s stare gets too much, but he keeps rubbing the boy’s neck, as much to soothe himself as much as the boy, he thinks, “Five years,” he sighs, “it was five years ago, it’s ancient history, now.”  
  
Jensen’s other hand settles on his chest and the kid must be able to feel how hard Jared’s heart is beating, “I’m sorry, Jay, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s none of my business.”  
  
Jared takes a deep breath, not missing the way Jensen used his nickname and that just makes his stomach clench more. He opens his eyes, sliding his hand from Jensen’s neck to cup his cheek, sweeping the thumb over his bottom lip and for a moment his mind supplies the image of another mouth, candy pink and full, wider than Jensen’s but still beautiful. He takes in a shaky breath, pushing down the sadness he’s feeling, because this _so_ isn’t a conversation they should be having, “Like I said, a long time ago, I’ve moved on,” he leans towards Jensen and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, “and for the record, I have no intention of breaking your heart.” It’s true, he never has that intention but he knows from experience it happens, but he can’t control that.  
  
Jensen smiles brightly at that, “Good to hear,” he says, turning his head to kiss Jared’s palm, “I’m gonna get going, you look as tired as I feel.”  
  
“Oh charming,” Jared says, “you trying to say I look like shit?”  
  
Jensen laughs and bats the older man’s hand away, “Shut up, go to bed, busy day tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t I know it,” Jared replies, “yeah, come on, we don’t want your parents finding out you’re not there.”  
  
He locks up after the teen leaves, turns the lights off and gets ready for bed. He falls asleep quickly but his dreams are filled with an uneasy feeling, pairs of blue and green eyes and soft mouths, holding slim frames in his arms, cocooning them with his own body. When he wakes in the morning it’s to find himself hugging one of his pillows, confused for a minute before he blinks the tiredness from his eyes and remembers his dream. For maybe a few seconds he allows himself to indulge in the feeling of how it had actually felt good not to wake alone before reality kicks back in and he pushes the pillow away. That’s not him and he’s not gonna become that person, now.

§

  
The barbeque is in full swing, Jared being the dutiful host and making sure everyone has enough to eat and drink, chatting and getting to know the neighbours a little more. Jensen and Alan are bigging up all the homemade food to anyone who will listen, assuring people that Donna and Mac will be along later if the girl is up to it. Smiling to himself he heads to the front door when the bell rings, winking at Jensen as he walks past the teen and one of the kids he doesn’t know roughhousing in the living room.  
  
There’s a woman he vaguely recognises standing there, “Hi, it’s Kim from number twenty seven,” she says as her and someone else step through the door, Jared not paying them any attention because he hears a loud ‘ _shit_ ’ from the living room, wincing and waiting to hear if there’s a crash, which thankfully there isn’t, “we were supposed to be hosting but my husband Don has this stomach bug,” she says, apologetically.  
  
“Oh, shit, yeah,” he says, vaguely remembering them from when Donna and Alan hosted, “I hope he’s feeling better soon.”  
  
“He’ll live. Thank you so much for doing this at such short notice, Jared, you really didn’t have to.”  
  
“It’s no problem, at least I have a few months before I have to do it again, right?” he laughs.  
  
“True, we’ve lived here five years and we’ve only hosted twice.” Kim replies, “I hope you don’t mind, I brought my son with me, he’s just on break from college. Come on, honey,” she says, stepping aside to show the person with her. As soon as she does Jared’s stomach drops so fast he feels immediately nauseous.  
  
The figure is taller now than he was, just a few inches shorter than Jared, himself. His face has become much more angular and it’s the face of a young man and not a teenager, his hair is longer but still styled messily. He’s much broader in the shoulders and chest but remains long and slender as is his natural body shape. There’s thicker stubble on his cheeks, now, too, but even with all of that there’s absolutely no mistaking who he is. The same blue eyes that have haunted his dreams are wide as they stare back at him in shock, and his candy pink mouth hangs open for a few seconds before he says, “Jay?” in a strangled, disbelieving voice.  
  
“Wait, you two know each other?" Kim says, clearly surprised.  
  
Jared feels like his lungs are about to explode as he holds his breath, heart pounding in his chest like it’s trying to break through his ribcage, a tattoo of _shit, shit, shit_ echoing in his mind. He tries to wet his dry mouth but he doesn’t have enough saliva to manage it.  
  
“You come into the coffee shop, iced vanilla latte with an extra shot, right?” his former lover, the kid who almost broke him, says. His tone is one Jared knows - he’s trying for calm but the older man can hear the slight shake in it because it’s far from the first time he’s made that happen with everything they’ve done together in the past.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared replies, somehow finding his voice and playing along with the ruse, “that’s me, that’s some memory you have there, buddy.”  
  
“Kim, hey!” Alan’s voice rings down the hall making Jared jump. He watches as the woman heads towards her friend and neighbour before turning back to the young man in front of him. They stare at each other for long moments, neither saying a word even though Jared opens his mouth on several occasions but nothing will come out past the lump of panic in his throat.  
  
Footsteps register behind him, the panic becoming stronger, “Who’s this?” Jensen asks, curiously, as he comes to stand next to his lover.  
  
If Jared thought he felt sick before it’s nothing to how he feels now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought the dun, dun, duuun from earlier was gonna be the only one? Shame on you! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** mentions of suicidal thoughts in this chapter - it's non graphic, but it's there and relevant to this part of the story.

Jared flinches a little as Jensen stands beside him, an expression of a startled bunny on his face. The teen looks between the older man and the new arrival, expectantly, frowning a little when neither of them speak straight away. He hears Jared swallow and eventually he clears his throat and waves a hand at the guy standing in the doorway, glancing at him quickly before turning back to Jensen.  
  
“Uh, coffee shop guy,” Jared says with a laugh that sounds forced, “sorry, man, I didn’t actually catch a name. A little unfair if you ask me, you get to know customers' names but we don’t know yours.” he rambles.  
  
Something feels off but Jensen can’t place what it is, then to his surprise the guy raises an eyebrow like he can’t believe what Jared just said, his full mouth pinched in what seems to be distaste before it turns into a fake looking smile, “Well we do wear tags, people just don’t bother to take the time to read them!” he says in a flat tone and shoots what can only be described as a glare in Jared’s direction. He turns to Jensen and his smile seems to be much more genuine, maybe he only has a problem with people he thinks should know his name, “Hey, man,” he says, “I’m-”  
  
“Jensen, a hand here, buddy?” Alan calls before the guy can finish speaking.  
  
“Fuck,” the teen sighs, “catch you later,” he says, frowing at Jared on his way past to the kitchen for whatever he’s needed for this time.  
  
“I don’t see why Dad couldn’t have done this,” he grumbles a few minutes later in his own kitchen as his mom loads up a tray with a fresh batch of chicken kebabs and sausages ready to go on the grill, “I’m not a servant.”  
  
“Thank you for your help, honey,” his mom says in a sympathetic tone, stroking his hair, “and tell Jared I’m sorry Mac and I won’t make it, will you?”  
  
“Sure,” he says, lifting the tray and heading towards the back door, there’s no way he’s going the long way around when he can go through the fence which is unlocked from earlier. He’s almost at the opening when he hears the unmistakable sound of hushed conversation. He doesn’t mean to listen but it’s hard not to, the voices are right on the other side of the fence.  
  
“You _didn’t catch my name_...seriously, that’s the best you could do?”  
  
“It’s the first thing that came to mind, kinda blindsided here, ya know?” comes the clipped reply.  
  
There’s no mistaking Jared’s voice and the teen is immediately on edge, and from Jared’s tone it sounds like he is, too. Jensen throws a quick look behind him to make sure his mom hasn’t followed him outside and when he sees he’s alone, he creeps closer to listen.  
  
“What the fuck are you even doing here, Jay? Is this some kind of weird stalkerly shit?”  
  
“Are you insane?” the older man hisses, “Why the fuck would I do that?”  
  
There’s a snort from the other guy, “I don’t know, it’s not like I ever had a clue what was going on in your head, is it? If I did I wouldn’t have been so…” his voice cracks a little on the last few words and Jensen’s heartbeat picks up with worry, he never likes hearing anyone upset.  
  
“Jesus, I’m not _stalking you_ , don’t be so ridiculous. I moved in a few months ago, it was time to get out of shitty apartments and here seemed a nice place. What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“We’ve been here five years, my parents thought a change of scenery might help after…” a humourless laugh followed by a long silence, “well, you do remember what state I was in five years ago, right, Jay?” he says with more venom than Jensen thinks he’s ever heard.  
  
Jared lets out a loud sigh and Jensen doesn’t need to see his face to know that the man will be frowning, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” he says quietly.  
  
“Yeah well you did, but if you _didn’t mean to_ it’s all OK then isn’t it?” the guy spits.  
  
“That’s not fair,” Jared says, sounding distressed, “it wasn’t easy for me, either. I didn’t plan on things turning out how they did.”  
  
“Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing all along. I’m not stupid enough to think I was the first and I’m sure I’m not the last, but after a year I thought you actually gave a shit, more fool me. There’s probably a whole parade of people you’ve fucked and forgotten about since then, though, no doubt you have some pubescent virgin twink fawning over you already, just your style, right?”  
  
“Keep your fucking voice down,” Jared hisses, “this isn’t the time or the place.”  
  
“Oh fuck you, Jared,” the younger man says, anger and pain clear in his voice, “you just don’t want all of your dirty little secret coming out.”  
  
The sound of footsteps walking away follows and Jensen thinks it’s over, but that’s when Jared speaks again.  
  
“Sweetheart, wait…”  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ call me that, you piece of shit. I gotta get out of here, stay the fuck away from me or I swear I’ll tell everyone what you’re really like.”  
  
Even over the thundering of his heart Jensen can hear the footsteps disappearing. As the words he’s been overhearing sink in, it’s Jared’s last words that cut like a knife. The sound of his lover calling someone else by that pet name makes his stomach roll. This guy is Jared’s ex, there’s no doubt in the teen’s mind and it’s clear he’s not just _any_ ex, he’s _the one_ , the guy who fucked Jared up when it ended five years ago. The teen’s chest hurts and he feels sick. His breath is shaky and so are his legs, but in the back of his mind he knows he can’t stand there forever. He doesn’t want Jared to know he’s overheard the conversation even though there are so, so many questions running through his mind from just that snippet of conversation.  
  
“Hey, buddy,” he hears his dad say, “is Jensen not back yet?”  
  
Jared clears his throat, “Shit, you scared me,” he says around a startled laugh, “Uh, I didn’t know he’d gone anywhere.”  
  
“Yeah, I sent him to get more meat from our fridge,” Alan replies, “I’ll go and see what’s keeping him.”  
  
That spurs Jensen into action, he takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to steady himself before he takes a step to the side from his hiding spot and walks through the gate, “Here you go,” he says, voice sounding less shaky than he feels, thankfully. He drags his eyes up to meet Jared’s and sees an expression on his face that he can’t name. He thinks it’s somewhere between panic, hurt and confusion but he can’t be sure, “mom says sorry but her and Mac aren’t gonna make it over today after all.”  
  
Jared nods, “That’s a shame, I hope Mac feels better soon,” he holds out a hand and for a moment Jensen thinks he’s encouraging him into a hug, then realises it’s for the tray he’s holding, “I better get these on before people start pouring out here baying for my blood.”  
  
Jensen nods and says nothing, dropping his arms to his sides once he’s relieved of the load, then into the back pockets of his jeans so nobody sees his shaky hands, “I’m gonna…” he nods to the door his dad is already walking back through, “head in and get a drink...mingle and shit.”  
  
Jared’s face drops when he says that but the older man recovers quickly, “Mingling is overrated,” he says with a forced laugh, “stay out here with me, you can be in charge of the grill if you like. I trust you not to burn the place down.”  
  
The teen knows the offer is Jared’s way of having him close - and by extension keeping him away from the ex - but the smell of cooking is doing nothing to ease the nausea he feels, “Nah,” he shakes his head, “I’m good, thanks.” He hears Jared’s questioning noise as he turns away, but he doesn’t look back.  
  
Almost an hour and much procrastinating and stressing later, Jensen finally works up the courage to go over to the mystery guy. He's watched as the man has made polite conversation with people he obviously knows, and he looks about as uncomfortable as Jensen feels. Under the guise of getting himself a drink Jensen stands next to the taller man by the kitchen counter, offering him a small smile, “Hi,” he says, “Hell of a spread isn't it?” his voice is surprisingly steady, much to his relief.  
  
“Sure is,” the guy says, rolling his eyes, “it looks like Jay's feeding the five thousand, he always has to go all out, overachieving bastard!” There’s that pinched look to his face again as he looks at all the food laid out, but his smile is friendly when he looks back, “It's Jensen, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” the teen says, taken by surprise, “have we met before? I'm sorry if we have, I don't remember.”  
  
The older guy shakes his head, “It’s cool, it was a while ago. You were pretty young when we moved in so you probably won't remember,” he holds a large hand out towards Jensen which the teen looks at for a moment, torn over whether he wants to touch someone who’s also touched Jared in the same ways he has, a small surge of jealousy under his skin until he comes to his senses, it would look odd if he doesn’t play along. He reaches out, ready to shake, “I’m-” the guy is cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
“Hey, kids, what's going on here?” Jared says in a voice that's far too cheerful to be genuine, even for him, “Making friends?” the look on his face is nervous to say the least and Jensen feels his stomach squirm, not sure how to feel.  
  
“Making introductions,” the teen says, looking away from Jared but he can almost feel the heat coming from his body where the older man is standing barely a couple of inches away from him, “so, where were we?” he asks, holding out his own hand this time.  
  
“Colin,” the guy says and takes Jensen’s hand in a firm grip, “Colin Ford, Don and Kim are my parents.”  
  
“Riiight,” Jensens says with a nod, “number twenty seven right?”  
  
“That’s us,” Colin replies, “nice to meet you.”  
  
“You...,” Jensen pauses when he feels the heat of Jared’s hand on his lower back, unable to stop his muscles stiffening at the touch, “you too,” he finally gets out.  
  
“So do you guys need anything else? Plenty to go around,” Jared asks as he slides his hand up Jensen’s back to lightly grip the back of his neck in what feels like a possessive gesture even though it’s probably meant to appear friendly, “Jensen here helped with a lot of the prep, Jay’s little soux chef,” he says with a laugh. Despite his better judgement the teen turns to look at him, caught off guard by the soft smile on his lover’s lips.  
  
“I’m not _little_ ,” he grumbles, stepping forward slightly to reach a bottle of Coke, meaning Jared’s hand slips from his neck, “and stop referring to yourself in the third person, _Jay_ , it’s fucking weird.” It comes out a little harsher than he meant and he immediately feels guilty for drawing attention to himself. He turns back to the older man who’s looking at him with a small frown, “Sorry,” he mumbles.  
  
Jared laughs and smiles fondly, again, “So sensitive, you know what I meant. You’ve been a big help, Jen, really, thank you.”  
  
“We’re fine here, Jared,” Colin says in a flat tone, “maybe you should check on your other guests and leave us _kids_ to it.”  
  
Jensen fills the awkward silence by pouring himself a glass of Coke but his hands are sweaty and the bottle slips, spilling the sticky liquid all over the sideboard, “ _Shit_!” he hisses, quickly putting the bottle down on the side, grabbing a handful of kitchen towel to mop up the spill and tossing it in the bin before he ducks down to the cupboard under the sink to pull out the surface spray and a dishcloth. He quickly wets the cloth, sprays the lemon scented liquid onto it and starts cleaning up the counter. It’s only when he’s rinsed the cloth and pulled out a fresh towel from the drawer to dry his hands that he realises that still nobody is speaking. He looks over to see if Jared has left but he’s still there, watching Jensen work, and when he turns to Colin he has a small frown on his face.  
  
“You sure know your way around Jay’s...” he pauses with a small shake of his head, “ _Jared’s_ kitchen. Do you spend a lot of time here, Jensen?”  
  
“Uh…” the teen replies, dumbly, saved from thinking up a reasonable answer when Jared speaks up.  
  
“Like I said, he helped a lot with the prep work,” his tone not quite sharp but certainly not friendly, either.  
  
“Right, and the gym thing,” Jensen’s mouth says without his brain’s permission.  
  
“The gym thing?” Colin asks, the frown increasing.  
  
“Yeah, Jared’s letting me use his gym upstairs. I want to put on some muscle mass so he’s helping me get into shape.” he replies, sweeping a hand up and down his body to indicate the obviousness of his slim frame.  
  
Colin blinks a couple of times and his eyes follow Jensen’s motions before he folds his arms over his chest as best he can with a beer bottle in his hand. He looks over at Jared with what’s clearly meant to be a blank expression but fails, mouth pinched and his jaw flexing before he speaks, “Yeah, I’ll just bet he is!” he snorts. He looks back to Jensen, “Just be careful, alright, kid? Sometimes we don’t realise how hard we’re being pushed until it’s too late. You gotta learn your limits and know when to say no...and make sure you _do_ say no.”  
  
Jensen’s heartbeat soars while his stomach does somersaults, surely that can’t mean what he thinks Colin means? Can it?  
  
“Alright, that's enough!” Jared says, leaning over and stretching a long arm in Colin’s direction to fish the beer from his grip, “I think someone had enough of this for today, don't you? Are you even old enough to be drinking, Colin?”  
  
Colin snorts, but releases the bottle, “Oh, I think we can all agree we've all done things we weren't old enough to do, ain't that right Jay?”  
  
All three of them jump at the sound of someone next to them, “Hi guys,” says Kim, brightly, “looks like you three are getting on well!” She looks between them and smiles, patting Colin’s cheek, “it's good to see you making friends at home, honey, maybe now you won't spend so much time on your own.”  
  
“Mom!” Colin hisses, “leave it will you? I'm surrounded by people all the time at college and the coffee shop, I just want a bit of peace and quiet when I come home!” he turns to Jensen and places a large hand on the teen’s shoulder, heat bleeding through the cotton of his t-shirt and Jensen can't help but notice the similarity in size to Jared’s hand, “I'll see you around, kid,” he glances quickly over at Jared before looking back, “come over if you want to talk about anything, yeah?”  
  
“Er, yeah, bye,” Jensen replies with a small nod, feeling both relief and a little distress at Colin’s sudden departure. He wants to hate the man but he also knows they have something in common and it kinda makes the teen want to know more about him...and about Jared’s past with him, because apparently he’s a masochist and needs even more angst.  
  
“I wish he’d spend more time with other people,” Kim says with a sad look on her face, “he used to be such an outgoing boy when he was younger, but of course that was before he…” she pauses, obviously having said more than she should have done, “anyway I guess I should be going too. Thanks again for stepping in, Jared, it was really good of you. This is all amazing. You've set the bar so high you realise the rest of the neighbourhood is going to hate you, now, right?” she teases.  
  
Jared laughs, “My pleasure, and as for setting the bar that's not something I can help I'm afraid. I tend to go a little overboard, people have always called me an overachiever!” he laughs again, the smile on his face fading and turning to a slight frown as he looks at Jensen.  
  
The teen’s stomach has dropped even more, unsure whether it’s coincidence that Jared has just used the word overachiever, or whether he overheard all of Colin and Jensen's conversation without them realising. He takes a deep, steadying breath and puts on the best smile that he can, “I’m gonna get going, too,” on autopilot he reaches up half pats and half strokes Jared's bicep. As soon as he realises what he's done he pulls back quickly as if he's been burnt, hoping nobody but Jared noticed.  
  
Jensen waits for Kim to turn and leave before quickly facing the older man fully, “Thanks for having me over, Jared,” he says in his friendliest tone, completely fake for anyone who might be in earshot, even though his stomach is still wobbly, “See you...whenever.”  
  
Jared looks around the kitchen and when he seems satisfied that no one is looking directly at them he leans down and quietly says, “Is everything OK, sweetheart? You don't seem yourself, you're not coming down with that bug as well are you?”  
  
“ _I'm fine_ ,” Jensen snaps, his blood instantly boiling at Jared using the pet name so soon after saying it to Colin, “I'm just tired is all, between you and my dad I've barely had a break this weekend and I still have homework to do.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, of course,” Jared says, disappointment evident on his face. It makes Jensen feel guilty for being the one to put it there, even though he’s currently hurt and angry at the man, “Thanks again for your help, I mean it, Jen, I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
  
The teen nods and offers a tired smile, “Sure, I’m gonna find Dad and tell him I’m leaving.” he gets two steps away before the weight of Jared’s hand is on his shoulder.  
  
“Jen,” he says, quieter still, looking around again, “can you come back later? We’ve hardly had any alone time, I wanna hold you.”  
  
Jensen swallows the lump in his throat, “I don’t think so, like I said, homework. I need an early night.”  
  
The older man nods and sighs, “I get it, sorry, guess I just wanted some proper time with you. I miss you when you’re not around.”  
  
He looks totally dejected and despite his turmoil Jensen wants nothing more than to throw himself into the man’s arms for a hug that would comfort them both, but instead makes a quick exit, his head spinning and his heart aching.

§

It’s been four nights of barely any sleep for Jensen and he’s running on empty, both physically and emotionally. He missed his Tuesday gym session with Jared without explanation and has so far successfully managed to avoid the man, but knows that can’t last forever. His mom has told him Jared called around earlier when Jensen should have been home from school to check in on him and the teen promised her he’d apologise to Jared for not telling him he wasn’t going for their regular evening slot. He’s due there tonight, too, but he’s made his mind up that there’s something he needs to do first before he can face Jared again.  
  
The after school crowd has died down in the coffee shop across town, Jensen made sure to take his time walking there for that very reason, the less people the better. When he enters the shop Colin is behind the counter as expected. Kim was more than happy to share what time his shift ended when Jensen saw her in the driveway this morning and asked after him, seemingly delighted that they must have hit it off at the barbeque enough to hang out. He takes a couple of deep breaths and approaches the counter.  
  
Colin finishes serving the customer in front and turns his head, customer service smile plastered on his face, “Hi, what can I get for…,” the smile changes to a confused look, “Jensen, er, hi… what are you doing here?”  
  
The teen licks his dry lips and swallows the nervous lump in his throat, “Hey, I was hoping we could hang out…maybe talk,” he replies, speeding up when it looks like Colin’s going to object, “after your shift, I mean. Your mom said you finish at five thirty, I can get a table and wait. It’s no problem, I brought a book with me.”  
  
Colin’s face takes on a frustrated look, “Of course she did,” he sighs, “why would she ever stay out of my business?” he shakes his head, “Sorry, man, not your fault.”  
  
“That’s OK,” Jensen replies, “I guess I shouldn't have just shown up here, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry,” he gestures to the door behind him, “I can just go.”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine, just caught me by surprise is all,” Colin says with a small smile, “truth be told it’s nice to see a friendly face around here. What can I get you, Jensen?”  
  
The teen feels a huge sense of relief at Colin’s reaction and offers him a small smile which the man returns, “Large Americano, black with extra shot, please,” he looks over the selection of cakes and pastries, “uh, what’s good?” he asks, spoilt for choice.  
  
“Everything,” Colin laughs, patting his belly, “too good. The blueberry muffins are my favourite, though.”  
  
Jensen’s stomach wobbles and he feels his face go pale as he immediately thinks of Jared feeding him the batter mix in his kitchen and he shakes his head, “No, _absolutely not_.”  
  
Colin frowns slightly but says nothing about Jensen’s reaction, “In that case I’d say go for the Tiramisu muffin, it’ll go well with your coffee.”  
  
“Sure, that sounds good,” Jensen replies, digging money out of his pocket and putting it on the counter while Colin puts the muffin that looks like it has the most frosting onto a plate, then puts the plate on a tray.  
  
“Take a seat, I’ll fetch it over when the coffee’s ready.”  
  
Forty five minutes later Jensen looks up from his book at the sound of someone approaching the table. Colin holds up a set of keys, “Wanna go for a drive, take the long way home?”  
  
The teen nods, feeling grateful that they won’t have to rush, “Yeah, that’d be good.”  
  
Colin drives them to some old, abandoned warehouses Jensen didn’t even know were there, shuts off the engine and shifts in his seat so he’s turned towards the teen, “I come out here when I need to think, it’s peaceful.”  
  
“Kinda creepy, too,” Jensen replies with an amused smile.  
  
Colin laughs and nods his head, “I guess so, hadn’t really thought about it. Don’t worry, I won’t get the ghosts or serial killers get you!”  
  
The teen laughs at that despite the building nerves and swirling in this stomach, “Thanks.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Colin replies, his smile turning into a serious look, “I’m guessing this is about Jared?”  
  
Jensen nods and looks away, momentarily, “Yeah,” he replies, voice rough where his throat feels like it’s closing up a little, “it’s pretty obvious you two have history.”  
  
“What did he tell you?”  
  
“He didn’t tell me anything,” the teen says, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, “well not as such, I, uh… I overheard your conversation at the barbeque, didn’t take a genius to put two and two together,” he looks over at Colin again who’s pressing his lips together and nodding, “I mean he mentioned in the past that he was with someone for a long time five years ago who he cared deeply about, so…” he waves a hand in the man’s direction, “had to be you.”  
  
“He ‘cared deeply’ about me?” Colin shakes his head derisively, “yeah, right. Funny way of showing it, didn’t even bother himself to come and check on me, the whole town knew I was in hospital but he didn’t give a fuck,” he spits. He rubs his forehead and lets out a sigh, staring out of the window for what feels like forever before he turns back to Jensen with an imploring look on his face, “Jensen, listen to me, I don’t know how much bullshit he’s fed you but you can’t listen to him. He’s bad news, he’ll say anything to get what he wants and he doesn’t care who he hurts in the process.”  
  
The teen’s heart feels like it’s trying to escape from his throat, “You were in hospital? What happened?” he asks, ignoring Colin’s other words for the time being.  
  
Colin closes his eyes and rests his head back on the seat, his chest rising and falling quickly until he gets his breathing under control. When he looks back at Jensen there are tears in his eyes, “You have to understand, I’d just turned fifteen when we split and he was my whole world, he’s an expert in making it feel that way. When he left I didn’t see any point in carrying on…” he tails off, undoing the straps of the thick leather cuff on his left wrist to show a faded but clear scar, approximately four inches long up his arm, “I was young and stupid, I’m not proud of it,” he finishes with a sad smile.  
  
“Holy shit!” Jensen gasps, stunned at what he’s seeing, “I’m...I can’t imagine how awful that must have been,” his chest aches for Colin despite barely knowing him, nobody should feel so in pain that they only see one end to it, “wait,” he says as something clicks into place, “he knew about this?” when he gets a nod in response he shakes his own head, “No, no, I don’t believe that. Jared may not be perfect but he’s not that cruel, I’m sure of it!”  
  
“Oh my God, Jensen, do you think I’d lie about something like that?” Colin practically shouts, “This is what he _does_ , he makes you believe he’s a good guy when really he’s a heartless, manipulative monster who preys on who knows how many teenagers like you and me? Let me guess, you’re what, fourteen or fifteen...obviously a virgin, probably never been kissed or touched until he came along? I bet he’s told you he wants you even though he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t resist you, right? Told you he’s not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, that he cares about you too much to push you into anything...that you have to _ask him_ for what you want him to ‘teach’ you… am I close?”  
  
With every word coming out of Colin’s mouth Jensen feels more sick, heart thumping in his chest and temples, his stomach rolling, a cold sweat of panic forming on his skin. He tries to speak but he’s lost for words, so he just nods. He feels tears slip down his cheeks as he tries to get air into his lungs, breath hitching as he does. He feels numb and a little dizzy. He blinks out of his daze when he feels Colin’s thumb brushing away his tears.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jensen,” Colin says, softly, a look of sad disappointment in his eyes, obviously taking no pleasure in being right, “if I’d said something sooner you wouldn’t be in this situation. That’s why you need to know what he’s really like. As soon as I saw you I just knew you were just his type,” he keeps stroking the teen’s cheek, “those big, trusting eyes...that mouth…” he pulls his hand away, “you’re beautiful, of course he couldn’t help himself. It doesn’t make it right, though, you understand that, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen nods even though his mind is racing, screaming no even though everything Colin is saying rings true. They sit in silence while Jensen tries to gather his thoughts, “What do we do now?”  
  
“That depends on you.” Colin replies, “Can I ask you how far things have gone between you?”  
  
“What?” Jensen asks, shocked, “You mean like details?”  
  
“God no,” Colin replies, looking aghast, “dude, that’s not what I’m asking. Well, I _am_ but not for my own interests...I mean have you, you know, gone all the way? If you haven’t then there’s still time to walk away before he does any more damage, or to…” he trails off.  
  
“To what?” Jensen asks, frowning.  
  
Colin sighs and grips the steering wheel, “To gather evidence against him, if that’s what you wanted to do. He can’t keep getting away with it, Jensen. If you…” he looks away, swallowing audibly before turning back, “if you can be braver than me and go to the Police, put a stop to it. I can back you up, there’s a pattern. It’s all historical for me but _you_ , you can make sure they catch him in the act _now_ before he dumps you and moves onto another victim.”  
  
“I’m not a victim!” Jensen grits, feeling a surge of anger at the word, “I can’t do that to him… I don’t want to do that, it’s not…”  
  
“It’s not what? Not _fair_? Do you think it’s fair for him to use vulnerable people for his own sick desires, break their hearts and not give a shit?”  
  
“He _does_ give a shit, he cares about me,” Jensen replies, defiantly, refusing to believe that everything Jared has told him has been lies, “how do I know _you’re_ not the one lying to me, huh? He’s told me about you, he told me he thought he loved you. You were different, he was fucked up when things ended. Did you know there’s not been anyone else since you until now?” he raises his voice even as Colin opens his mouth to speak, “He’s _told me_ there have been others before me. Why would he incriminate himself like that if he was such a monster? Did he tell _you_ about the others?” he’s almost out of breath, “Well? Did he make out that you were the only one?”  
  
“No, he didn’t tell me anything, I figured it out because that’s what predators do, Jensen, there’s never just one,” Colin says, his tone full of exasperation, “maybe he’s just got cocky and wanted to brag which is all the more reason to go to the Police now, you can tell them everything he’s told you. You might be able to get more details from his past...people like him don’t change, Jensen, he’ll keep doing it until he’s stopped.”  
  
The teen is having trouble catching his breath. His head is all over the place, unsure what to believe, Colin sounds so sincere, but then so did Jared. He doesn’t know what to think, who to believe and he feels like a fool for being torn like this. He takes some deep breaths, trying to calm his mind as well his body so that he can think clearer, “Take me home,” he says, eventually. Colin looks like he’s going to argue, but after a while nods and start the engine.  
  
Neither of them speak another word until they pull up outside Jensen’s house, then it’s Colin who breaks the silence, “Are you going to tell your parents? Do you want me to be there when you do?” he asks softly.  
  
The teen’s mind has been running through scenarios in his head for the duration of the drive and he’s made his mind up, “I’m not doing anything until I’ve spoken to Jared.” he says, evenly.  
  
“Are you fucking _crazy_? Jensen, he’s just going to manipulate you some more, don’t let him do it! Come on, man, you’re smarter than that!”  
  
Against all rational thought Jensen feels strangely calm, “My mind is made up,” he says, simply, opening the car door and not looking back.  
  
He sits through dinner with his family, makes small talk with them until it’s time to shower and head next door for his scheduled gym time with Jared. Only when he’s standing outside the man’s door does he start to feel anxious again, but right now he doesn’t feel angry even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he should be.  
  
The look of relief on Jared’s face when he opens the door is the only thing that makes the teen’s step falter, slightly. Once inside he walks straight into the kitchen and stands in the middle of the room, waiting for Jared to trail behind him. Long arms pull him into a tight hug, the older man’s hand threading into Jensen’s hair, holding him in place.  
  
“God I missed you, Jen, it’s been a really long week.” Jared says in between pressing kisses to his temple. When the teen doesn’t respond in any way he pulls back, a look of confusion clear on his face, “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asks, lifting a hand to touch Jensen’s face but the teen stops him by gripping his wrist.  
  
“How many virgins have you talked into your bed, Jared? Did you leave them all a broken mess like you did Colin? Is that what you plan on doing to me? And don’t you fucking dare lie to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thoughts on what might happen from here?


End file.
